como perder a los hombres de Konoha en diez dias
by ichelchan2124
Summary: perder a esos hombres arrogantes y torpes...tarea facil...o al menos eso era lo que ellas creian, ACTUALIZADO
1. el principio de la locura

_Hola…este es mi nuevo fic de Naruto….es mi versión de como perder a un hombre en diez días solo que aquí Sakura, Hinata y Ten Ten tendrán que perder a Sasuke, Naruto y Neji en diez días, solo que ellos tienen que hacer lo contrario en el mismo tiempo….espero les guste y me dejen un review….._

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**El principio de la locura**

Era un día normal en la aldea de la hoja, pacifico y sin problemas….esos al fin habían acabado….Sasuke había dejado a akatsuki y regresado a la aldea…la misma organización se desmorono y Naruto podía estar tranquilo ya que nadie iba a intentar a quitarle al zorro en su interior…..como se reflejaba en la aldea….todo era paz y felicidad…..solo que esa tarde………

_I sold my soul for the second time_

_Cause the men don't pay me_

_A bagged my landlord for some more time_

_He said son the bills waiting _

_My best friend call me the other nigth _

_He said man are you crazy_

_My girlfriend told me to get a life_

_She said boy you lazy_

_But I don't mind _

_As long as there's a bed beneath the stars the shine_

_i'll be fine if you give a minute a man's got a limit_

_I can't get a life if my hearts not in it_

_I don't mind _

_As long as there's a bed beneath the stars the shine_

_I'll be fine if you give a minute a man's got a limit _

_I can't get a life if my hearts not in it_

_I lost my faith in the summer time_

_Cause it don't stop raining _

_the sky all day is as black as nigth_

_but i'm not complaining_

_I begged my doctor for one more line_

_He said son a words fail me_

_it ain't your place to be killing time _

_i guess i'm just lazy_

_I don't mind _

_As long as there's a bed beneath the stars the shine_

_I'll be fine if you give a minute a man's got a limit _

_I can't get a life if my hearts not in it_

-BRAVOOO!!-gritaron los espectadores mientras que los chicos que tocaban agradecían y se iba a tomar un descanso….la banda la conformaban los ninjas más deseados de la aldea según muchas de sus admiradoras…el primero de ellos era Neji Hyuga que tocaba la batería y las chicas les encantaba su pelo castaño y largo aunque el no fuera muy atento las mujeres se desvivían por que las volteara a ver pero siempre tenia una actitud fría y distante….después seguía Naruto que tocaba la guitarra y aunque todas sabían que tenían un zorro ya no les importaba ya que salvo a la aldea y lo más importante de todo trajo al vocalista del grupo y le agradecían por eso, pero él las conquisto con su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules y como pocas veces la gente le mostraba afecto y ahora que era tan famoso se aprovechaba y se iba con cuanta mujer hermosa se le pusiera enfrente….después venia el bajista del grupo que para muchas era muy guapo y frio, aunque su intención no era ser frio sino que no sabia mucho de emociones humanas y claro no faltaba quien quisiera enseñarle y pensando que reaccionar como Naruto era algo normal Sai también se iba con cuanta mujer se le pusiera enfrente y por ultimo el vocalista que las traía locas a todas y más desde su regreso….nadie hubiera imaginado que tendría tan buena voz y al igual que Neji se portaba frio pero él tenia una misión, tenía que encontrar a la futura mujer que lo acompañaría para restaurar el clan Uchiha y por eso Sasuke a diferencia de Neji no era tan evasivo y le interesaba hasta cierto punto alguna de sus fans para saber si era la indicada…..y claro eran los cuatro ninjas que traían de cabeza la aldea y como últimamente no había misiones se dedicaban a cantar en su tiempo libre en Ichikarus y ganar un extra de dinero…..-son los más guapos!!-decían las fans emocionadas….pero había un grupo de mujeres que no pensaba así…bueno más o menos…….

-mírenlos nada más….los señores populares…tan arrogantes…pero quienes se creen que son-decía una pelirrosa furiosa y algo celosa

-Sakura no te enojes, además no se meten contigo o solo que eso sea el problema-dijo una mordaz castaña de donitas en la cabeza

-perdooonnnnnn….pero yo no estoy celosa ni mucho menos…es solo que me da coraje que todos los traten como si fueran lo mejor que ha pasado y especialmente con ese-dijo señalado a Sasuke-por que ni crea que se me olvida que estuvo a punto de matarme…además la única celosa aquí eres tu o es que acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo ves a Neji y del coraje que se te sale por los ojos cada vez que una mujer se le acerca

-ah si….pues déjame decirte-comenzó responder molesta pero fue interrumpida

-ya basta!!-grito una peliazul prima del hombre en cuestión-venimos aquí a disfrutar no a pelearnos, de haber sabido que ellos estaban aquí hubiera sugerido otra parte

-lo sentimos-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

-no se fijen…la verdad es que a mi también me dan algo de celos cuando Naruto se va con una de esas

-bueno aquí es diferente-intervino una rubia que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen

-como que diferente Ino

-bueno Hinata la diferencia esta en que Naruto no tiene ni idea de que estas enamorado de él y por eso se va con cuanta mujer se le pone enfrente…pero Sasuke y Neji saben que los quieren y aunque no lo parezca se de buena fuente que a veces dejan que los acosen para que ustedes se encelen

-de donde sacas eso??-pregunto Sakura

-oye recuerda que salgo con el que escribe las letras y siempre logro sacarle esa información y por eso se que a veces lo hacen adrede

-entonces ellos saben que los queremos!!...y lo hacen adrede!!

-claro que si

-esos desgraciados…como se atreven!!-gritaba una furiosa Ten Ten

-pero es que también ustedes tienen la culpa….se les nota a leguas que se derriten por ellos…no creen que ya es hora de dejarlos en el pasado….tómenme a mi como ejemplo yo viví enamorada se Sasuke tanto tiempo y finalmente lo supere y ahora salgo con Shikamaru…yo decidí que no iba a estar enamorada de alguien a quien ni siquiera le importo

-tienes toda la razón!!-gritaron las tres animadas

-alguien que me hace sufrir por que sabe que lo quiero

-si!!

-alguien que no va a hacer caso nunca

-siiii!!

-alguien como ellos deben de sufrir una lección!!-grito con fuego saliendo de su cuerpo

-Siiiii!!-gritaron también con fuego saliendo de su cuerpo

-por eso los demás deben de pagar por ellos!!...mañana empieza nuestra venganza!!...cualquier hombre que se acerque a ustedes con intenciones románticas lo aceptaran y lo harán sufrir por diez días, le enseñaran que con una mujer no se juega!!

-siiiii!!...lo haremos!!-terminaron de gritar llamando la atención de otro grupo que estaba cerca de ahí

-pero que se traen esas locas-pregunto un pelinegro a su compañero escritor de letras

-mmm…no lo se…deben de estar odiando a los hombres-respondió sin mucho animo mientras se recostaba en la mesa

-pero es tu novia la que esta ahí….en ese caso ella te odia también

-si…pero que más da…me da flojera pensar en eso

-mmmm…pues yo no entiendo cual es su problema…….es más Sakura-chan debe de estarme agradecida ya traje al teme de regreso…acaso eso no merece una recompensa y salga conmigo….y yo que salgo con todas para darle celos

-si serás dobe ella mostraría más celos primero si beso aun sapo y no sentiría nada aunque salieras con la mismísima hokague

-vaya Uchiha….te muestras muy seguro….acaso aun crees que Haruno esta enamorada de ti

-claro que si…como el primer día que nos vimos-se jacto-….y que me dices de ti Hyuga es que también te sientes muy seguro de Ten Ten

-bueno ya que me respondiste debo de decir que si también estoy seguro

-que no se supone que el amor se demuestra estando solo con esa persona…-interrumpió Sai-entonces por que no van con ellas

-bueno es que siempre hay que hacerlas sufrir eso les encanta-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y muy seguros

-mmmmm…..pues entonces ellas deben de pensar lo mismo-dijo con una sonrisa

-por que lo dices??-preguntaron los dos confusos a lo que Sai solo les señalo el lugar en donde estaban y pudieron observar como tres chicos se las llevaban a bailar-pero que les pasa a esos!!-gritaron los tres

-pero que les pasa a ustedes!!-gritaba Ino antes de que fueran-que no recuerdan lo que dijimos

-ay Ino eso es a partir de mañana-dijo Hinata mientras que las otras asintieron

-además eso será solo con los que sean patanes….fríos e insensibles como esos-dijo Sakura y las otras asintieron

-deja que nos divirtamos por lo menos hoy no tienen que pagar justos por pecadores-termino Ten Ten y las otras volvieron a asentir

-mmm-dudo Ino-esta bien pero a partir de mañana cualquier patán…

-va a morder el polvo-dijeron las otras tres y se fueron a bailar, después de eso Ino solo miro hacia donde estaba Shikamaru con los demás y una sonrisa extraña cruzo su rostro al verlo a punto de dormirse recostado en la mesa

-no que se sentían muy seguros-dijo un sarcástico Shikamaru-que se levantaba de la mesa

-mjm-fue lo único que dijo Sasuke mientras que Neji solo volteo a otro lado y Naruto se quedo llorando una esquina

-pero no tomen es actitud…..es más...prueben que tienen razón

-no vamos a probar nada solo por que tu lo dices-dijo Neji

-bueno al menos que sean cobardes

-no somos cobardes!!

-entonces como decía pruébenlo

-que quieres que hagamos

-pues conquístenlas….no dejen que otros se las quiten…enamórenlas….si lo logran hacer en diez días será nuestros héroes y además les daré mi salario por tres meses para que se lo repartan

-hablas en serio-dijeron los tres

-solo si aceptan

-esta bien

-bien en ese caso conquístenlas

-aquí hay un problema??

-que sucede Naruto

-pues que si el teme va a enamorar a Sakura a quien voy a enamorar yo…Neji esta con Ten Ten

-si serás torpe no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que Hinata se muere por ti

-queeee!!...estas loco!!

-loco estas tú-habló Neji-mi prima te idolatra desde que eras niño y la verdad no entiendo porque

-en serio-dijo rojo de la cara

-por dios usuratonkachi si hasta Sai lo ha notado y mira que no sabe nada de emociones

-quee!!...como es posible eso!!

-bueno según las reacciones de Hinata y los libros que he leído todo concuerda con que le gustas no se decir que esta enamorada por que no se eso o al menos no lo he leído pero su puedo decir que le gustas

-guauuu!!...esto muy bien!!...además es guapísima…esta bien voy por Hinata

-muy bien caballeros tenemos un trato-dijo Shikamaru y volvió a dormirse

-"disfrútalo por que será el último día que estés con otro"-pensaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras que Shikamaru se levantaba algo confuso preguntándose que había pasado, pero fue hasta que Sai le dijo-no creí que fueran aceptar algo así…te imaginas lo que pasaría si ellas se enteran que las apostaron para enamorarlas en diez días-y entonces supo lo que había pasado y volteo a ver donde estaba Ino que lo miraba con una sonrisa extraña y levantando su copa en señal de salud

-Ino que hiciste-susurro por lo bajo-esto no se ve bien

_Continuara_

_Hola espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo es mi tercer fic de Naruto y esta como ya dije es mi versión de cómo perder a un hombre en diez días…solo que aquí tres mujeres perderán a tres hombres en diez días….como solo me baso en lo esencial de la película pues solo notaran algunas similitudes con la peli y aunque ya había hecho un fic de cómo perder a un hombre en diez días pero en la sección de Candy…se me ocurrió hacer uno de Nartuo y es que me quedaron tantas ideas y ahora espero que aquí se me acaben ya que el tema da para bastante….._

_Bueno sobre este cap…….pues aquí ya cada quien hizo sus propios planes y la principal autora es Ino como ya habrán leído, pero ella no será la mala de este cuento, a decir verdad no se quien lo sea tal vez me invente un personaje o si alguien les cae mal de la serie pues díganme y lo considerare…..pero que fue lo que le hizo a Shikamaru??…esa explicación estará en el próximo cap además de ver como se las ingenia cada uno…este cap fue solo una pequeña introducción y aunque no suelo hacer caps largos espero que tampoco me salgan tan cortos…..sobre la canción que aparece aquí….se llama la importancia de ser ocioso o the importance of being idle que la canta originalmente el grupo Oasis mejor conocido por su canción Wonderwall…..pero esta canción sobre el ocio en un fic solo la pudo haber escrito Shikamaru el rey de la flojera _

_Es todo y espero me dejen un review….hasta el próximo cap…._


	2. los elegidos y elegidas?

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Primer día….los elegidos y elegidas??**

-hey!!...heeeeyyy!!...no te me escondas y rehúyas de mi!!-gritaba un pelinegro

-jejejejejejeee…tengo cosas que hacer….lo siento-contesto una femenina voz

-tienes que explicarme muchas cosas

-no se de que me hablas

-ohh…yo creo que si

-como dije tengo cosas que hacer

-Ino!!...dame una razón para no ir a decirles lo que hiciste

La rubia se quedo en tiesa y se dio la vuelta para hacerlo-no lo hagas Shika….yo quise darles una ayudadita

-con una apuesta….metiéndote en mi cuerpo y leyendo mis pensamientos para sacar provecho de la situación, te imaginas lo que va pasar cuando se enteren!!

-no se enteraran sino se los decimos…además cuando se den cuenta de que se adoran ni les va a importar y terminaran por agradecérmelo

-de veras crees que va salir bien

-quieres apostar

-no gracias…pero si las cosas comienzan a salir fuera de control….

-mira si las cosas van por otro rumbo intervendremos y arreglaremos la situación y como has de saber solo hay diez días

-ni me lo recuerdes y a donde vas??

-como que a donde voy??...a asesorar a estas mujeres antes de que se pierdan a la primera sonrisa

Se fue corriendo a donde estaban Sakura, Ten Ten y Hinata…sentadas en el parque viendo pasar a los enamorados y esperando a que alguien se les acercara….pero esto para fortuna de Ino aun no sucedía y solo esperaba que los hombres en cuestión fueran a presentarse

-hola ya llegue…..ya vino alguien??

-no…-contesto Hinata-no viene nadie ni las moscas nos quieren hacer compañía

-no se preocupen ya vendrán

-a este paso no lo creo…tenemos media hora aquí-decía Ten Ten-y yo que me puse la ropa más bonita

-yo también-contestaron Hinata y Sakura

Ino no decía nada….pero para su fortuna vio llegar a los chicos del otro lado y no pudo ponerse más que feliz

-repítanme otra vez por que hacen esto??-decía Sai

-por que Shikamaru nos dará su mesada si ganamos y con eso compare mucho ramen-dijo un rubio

-aparte de la aportación nada inteligente de Naruto…..también esta que nos quedaremos de una vez con la única mujer digna de dar a los descendientes del clan Uchiha

-lo mismo digo….pero con los Hyuga

-creí que tu eras de la rama secundaria-dijo Sai

-si pero Hisshiasi-sama ha dicho que si mis hijos demuestran ser suficientemente combativos no los marcara con la señal de la familia secundaria

-bueno dejemos de parlotear….allá están con Ino y se ven muuyy bien-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa pervertida-por cierto Sai no dirás nada verdad-lo vio con mirada asesina y sharingan activado para que se diera cuenta de que era en serio

-claro que no-respondió con su usual sonrisa-pero si Sakura-chan sospecha algo e intenta golpearme no habrá sharingan en el mundo que me impidan hablar

-te comprendo perfectamente..T-T-se le pego Naruto mientras lloraba sabiendo que él era la victima numero uno de Sakura

Mientras se acercaban a ellas se cada uno se dio cuenta de cómo iban y se quedaron con la boca abierta, Sasuke fue el primero que vio a Sakura no traía su uniforme de combate, esta vez traía unos jeans pegados a su cuerpo con una linda blusa morada que resaltaba con el color de su cabello rosa y largo nuevamente con corte degrafilado y lacio y por ultimo unos zapatos de tacón de aguja que le hacia ver las piernas más largas…..después fue el turno de Neji que de no ser por que no tenia a Ten Ten cerca se hubiera quedado sin habla….ella llevaba una camisa de tirantes negra con gris de rayas y tonos plateados llevaba además una falda negra completamente y botas del mismo color, también llevaba su cabello suelto pero a diferencia de Sakura ella se puso una diadema en su cabello…y por ultimo Naruto que vio a Hinata y jamás en su vida se la imagino así de bella apenas y podía creer que su padre la haya dejado salir de su casa….y dicho sea de paso Neji….ella llevaba una camisa azul de tirantes y una falda corta solo que llevaba zapatillas…con su cabello largo en una trenza y al lado y parte de los cabellos de la cara…..cada uno iba pensando en no hacer el ridículo ya que nunca las habían visto tan bellas, pero al menos dos ellos controlaron mejor sus emociones y fueron los primero en comenzar su ataque

-hola preciosas…como han estado-dijo Sasuke pero las tres y especialmente Sakura acostumbradas a recibir desdén de su parte no dijeron nada y solo lo miraron

-pero que les pasa a estas hermosuras-siguió Neji al ver que el pelinegro no tuvo respuesta y esta vez las tres se quedaron con cara de Whatttt!!

-nos hablan a nosotros??-pregunto Ten Ten

-y a quien más….no hay nadie aquí a excepción de ustedes-habló esta vez Naruto

-y que se les ofrece??-pregunto Sakura

-queremos tener una cita con ustedes!!-grito el rubio emocionado

-quienes??-preguntaron con más interés

-pues Neji, Sasuke y yo, con ustedes….por eso Hinata quieres salir conmigo

-ehhh…-la aludida se puso roja-ss….si-dijo con una gran sonrisa soñadora

-y tu Ten Ten??

-esta bien

-Sakura??

-si…por que no

-entonces vámonos!!-Naruto sostuvo la mano de Hinata y esta casi se muere y ya se iban pero…..

-alto ahí!!...antes de que se vayan les tengo que dar su dinero recuerdan que me lo dieron a guardar-decía Ino en clave y cuando las tres estaban ahí-me da mucha pena pero recuerden lo de ayer y se a ellos les toco ni modo me entienden…además es una forma más que directa de hacerles pagar sus burlas por ser débiles, sus frialdades y por ni siquiera tomarlas en cuenta aunque se morían por ellos

-tienes razón-dijo una decidida Hinata….-me las va a pagar ese Naruto

-y ese Neji

-imagínense lo que pasara con Sasuke

-jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!!-rieron las tres de manera macabra dándoles miedo a sus nuevos acompañantes que las veían sacar fuego por el cuerpo

-están seguros de que esta es una buena idea??-pregunto Naruto con algo de miedo

-se valiente…recuerda…..el dinero de Shikamaru-decía Neji-y si eso no es suficiente motivación mira a mi prima….que por cierto como se atrevió mi tío a dejara salir así

-ya dejen de parlotear ahí vienen

-estamos listas-dijo una sonriente Hinata que tomo del brazo a Naruto siendo imitadas por las otras dos-nos vamos

-ehh…si-dijo el rubio ante la audaz peliazul

-y a donde sugieren ir??-pregunto Sasuke

-mmm…pues podemos ir a la cascada que hay por aquí a mi me gusta y es hermosa-respondió Sakura

-es cierto…-la siguió Ten Ten-a mi también me gustaría ir ahí-Naruto miro a Hinata y ella solo asintió-esta decidido…vamossss!!-todos comenzaron a caminar hacia esa dirección llamando la atención de todos ya que el trió de galanes iba con tres de las chicas más bellas de la aldea…..Sai fue el único que se quedo y cuando para cuando desaparecieron de su vista un gran pero gran grupo de mujeres estaba al su alrededor y con rayos saliendo de su cuerpo

-se les ofrece algo señoritas…..señoras-dijo con su usual cara inexpresiva

-que onda con esos??-pregunto una mujer furiosa

-con quien??

-no te hagas

-ahh se refieren a las parejas que se acaban de ir….bueno no es nada solo tienen una cita

-una cita…una cita!!...-comenzó a gritar una mujer-eso es imposibleee….he estado alrededor de ellos desde que se formo la banda y nunca me hicieron caso y eso que soy tan pero tannnn belllaaaaaa….jojojojojojojo!!

-si!!...lo mismo sucede conmigo y con amado Neji por que se va con esa mujer armera no es nada femenina, solo por que se puso una falda ya la ve bonita pero no es tan bonita

-y que me dicen de mi Naruto…tan belloo y con la Hyuga esa ojos venososs……que no ven que somos las perfectas para ellos y las mas hermosasssss!!

-"ni con drogas"…pues no se que quieren que les diga

-que nos diga que sucede!!-gritaron todas furiosas

-no lo se….solo se que tienen una cita

-mas te vale que no mientas-lo amenazo una de ellas-….o de lo contrario lo pagaras!!

-esta bien-sonrió como siempre lo hace-pero les digo que no pasa nada y si me disculpan tengo que ir a reportarme-y así desapareció en una nube de humo y todas las presentes comenzaron a hablar entre ellas

-ustedes le creen??

-por supuesto que no??...Sasuke siempre desprecio a Sakura…lo mismo con Neji y Ten Ten y que decir de Naruto o sea ni siquiera sabia que existía Hinata

-pues yo sugiero que los mantengamos vigilados…esto no me huele nada bien…tiene que haber una explicación y coherente

-estoy de acuerdo…pero sugiero que lo hagamos mañana

-por que mañana??

-por que ya se fueron y sabe dios a donde…mañana será más fácil seguirlos

-bien…..entonces hasta mañana

Mientras tanto en la cascada

-ya llegamos…..es tan bella!!-gritaba Hinata mientras corría a la orilla del lago que se formaba por la cascada

-no sabia que les gustara tanto la naturaleza??-preguntaba Sasuke

-y a quien no-respondió Sakura mientras se quitaba lo zapatos y subía parte de su pantalón para poder meter los pies, por su parte Sasuke sento al lado de ella y muy cerca….

Por su parte Neji se llevo a Ten Ten a un árbol que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ahí pero no demasiado ya que aun podía verlos y Naruto se llevo a Hinata a otro extremo diferente al de Sasuke y Sakura

Platica de Neji y Ten Ten

-y bien…me quieres explicar a que se debe esta invitación??

-te molesta que lo haya hecho

-no…pero me extraña….jamás mostraste ningún interés por ni….de hecho por ninguna mujer yo hasta llegue a pensar que tal vez eras del otro bando

-queeee!!...estas loca!!...

-que más podía pensar

-cualquier otra cosa menos eso!!...me ofendes!!

-pues deja de hacerte el ofendido y mejor responde mi pregunta por que me invitaste a salir

-no hay ninguna razón en especial

-queee!!

-tiene que haberla

-siiiii!!

-pues pienso que eres linda…..eres de mi equipo y eres mi amiga, así que por que no empezar a salir contigo

-de verdad crees que soy linda

-siempre lo he pensado

-gracias-dijo sonrojada

-"ya la tengo"…..y bueno a ti te gustaría que saliéramos más a menudo

-por supuesto!!

-"perfecto"…me alegra bastante-sonrió de manera enigmática que dejo a Ten Ten sin habla

Con Hinata y Naruto

-por que nos venimos tan lejos??-preguntaba la peliazul

-bueno es que creo que Sakura y Sasuke necesitan hablar a solas

-pero que no se caen mal….desde que regreso él y ya tiene tiempo solo se dicen insultos

-si…pero ya saben lo que dicen…del odio al amor hay un solo paso

-crees que se aman??

-puede ser

-tu todavía la amas

-"ughhhh…esa pregunta!!"…no se de que me hablas

-como que de que??...todos saben que amas a Sakura desde que era un niño por que no podrías seguirlo ahora

-Sakura es solo mi amiga…la quiero como hermana…si no fuera así no te habría invitado a salir conmigo

-de veras??

-si

-te gustaría seguir saliendo conmigo??

-me encantaría…a ti gustaría

-si…por cierto que hay de tus "fans"

-que tiene mi fans

-pues que sales con cada una de ellas todas las noches

-eso se soluciona fácil simplemente dejo de salir con ellas

-y se enojan

-no tienen por que….solo las acompañaba a su casa

-si??

-si…que creías que hacíamos??

-ehh…bueno…yo….-se puso roja pero esta vez por recordar todo lo que se imaginaba cada vez que se iba con una de ellas-no…..no creía nada

-bien…por que de una vez te aclaro que todas tenían novio

-esta bien…

-y nunca les falte al respeto

-esta bien…esta bien….no hay necesidad de tantas explicaciones

-bien

-y que tal tu día??

-pues verásssssss

Con Sakura y Sasuke

-no quiero que tomes a mal lo que te voy a decir pero….

-pero que Sakura

-es solo que…..me pregunto que haces conmigo

-a que te refieres

-sabes de lo que hablo….tu y yo no nos llevamos bien….fuimos compañeros de equipo….pero te fuiste y desde ahí todo cambio y ahora que regresaste nos llevamos como perros y gatos, así que si me preguntas yo seria la ultima persona con la cual saldrías o no??

-claro que no??...por que piensas eso??...además tu eres la que me ataca constantemente yo solo respondo….así que la pregunta correcta aquí es por que me tratas tan mal??

-hay muchas respuestas para esa pregunta

-me gustaría oírlas todas

-la primera es que me destrozaste el corazón cuando éramos niños, la segunda es que después de tres años de buscarte intentan sin corazón matarme…..la tercera y la que mas coraje me da es que a pesar de que soy una de las mejore kunoichis de la aldea y que además estoy a un paso de superar a mi maestra tú todavía me consideres una molestia y disculpa pero no creo que merezcas te reciba con bombo y platillo

-bien…lo admito tus excusas son validas…pero creo que es momento de cambiar…de que nos llevemos bien y para que eso suceda propongo una tregua

-una tregua??

-si….una tregua…..no nos insultamos y salimos y paseamos como dos grandes amigos

-la verdad no te imagino de esa manera

-tampoco pienses que seré una amiguis para ti…solo digo que es hora de que nos tratemos mejor…te parece??

-esta bien…estoy de acuerdo

-Sakura

-si

-aun me amas

-yo…jajajajajajaja-rio nerviosamente-pero que tontería jajajajajaja

-"si como no"…era solo una pregunta

-es mejor que regresemos el camino es lejos y ya esta ocultándose el sol

-esta bien…vamos por los demás

Se fueron con los demás y se fueron de regreso a la aldea, en el camino se tomaron del brazo y platicaron de cada uno de sus entrenamientos y de las cosas que pasaron mientras no estaba Sasuke hasta que finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se habían encontrado….

-están seguras de que no quieren que las acompañemos a sus casas-preguntaba Naruto

-claro que no…estaremos bien…además hoy nos quedaremos en casa de Sakura ya pedimos permiso-le dijo Hinata

-bueno…hasta mañana entonces-le tendió la mano y ella se la dio y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla para después sonreír él también sonrió y se dio cuenta de que en verdad era muy hermosa

-hasta mañana Neji-Ten Ten le dio la mano y beso en la mejilla

-hasta mañana Sasuke-Sakura hizo lo mismo que sus amigas y después de eso cada quien se fue por su lado…….

Con los hombres….

-este reto no tiene chiste es pan comido-decía Naruto

-ya tenemos un dinero asegurado y mujer asegurada-dijo Neji

-jamás me imagine que iba a obtener todo lo que quiero de este modo y me agrada-termino Sasuke

Con la mujeres….

-pobres hombres no saben lo que les espera-decía Sakura

-a partir de mañana que se preparen-continuo Ten Ten-por que esto solo fue para que nos recordaran de nuestra mejor manera

-así es-habló Hinata con sonrisa cruel-ellos van a conocer el termino de….vivir un infierno…jajajajajajaja-rieron las tres y se fueron a la casa de Sakura

_Continuara……._

_Este es el segundo cap….ha transcurrido el primer día donde todo fue en apariencia normal…que pasara al siguiente cuando ellos se de cuenta de que no va a ser fácil la conquista y que además van a querer salir huyendo de ellas….pero mientras eso pasa…Neji ya le dijo a Ten Ten que era bonita y que le gustaría salir con ella y por supuesto que Ten Ten acepto…con Sasuke y Sakura este opto por primero hacerla otra vez su amiga para que esta no sospechara de la conquista y por ultimo Naruto y Hinata que dicho sea de paso este casi ni sabia que existía casi le hace Hinata who??...pero ya se dio cuenta de que la chica es bonita pero la tiene más difícil ya que de todos es sabido su amor obsesivo por Sakura, como le hará para hacer caer a la tierna Hinata si es que esta no lo destroce en el intento??...hay que seguir leyendo…y por ultimo las malas del cuento serán las fans…iba a poner a Karin otra vez pero con eso de que en mi ultimo fic fue más mala que Orochimaru me remordió la conciencia y por otra parte es más comprensible de las fans obsesivas no??...por cierto se me olvida Ino se aprovecho de su habilidad para meterse al cuerpo de Shikamaru y hacerlos caer en la apuesta además de que le agregue que puede conocer los sucesos anteriores a la posesión, que no se si pueda hacerlo, pero en el fic si puede…..y para finalizar y no menos importantes….sus reviews….._

_Linaspao: en este capitulo no comienza el desprecio y mas bien no es un desprecio en si, van salir con ellos pero les va a costar caro...muy caro..._

_Stepha-Chan: aqui el nuevo cap espero que te guste_

_son todos...pobre de mi TT'_

_Hasta la próxima……._


	3. esto no es lo que parece o si!

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Segundo día……esto no es lo que parece….o si???**

Un teléfono sonaba a tempranas horas de la mañana, molestando a la mayoría de la familia que habitaba ahí…..

-Ino!!!!!!!!......te hablan por teléfono!!!!!!!!!

-ya voy papá!!!!!!!!!!

-a ver si le vas diciendo a tus amigos que dejen de hablar tan temprano…son las 7 de la mañana y hoy es mi descanso

-si….lo siento-su padre se retiro y tomo el teléfono-diga

-hola Ino soy Neji…esta Ten Ten

-pues si, si esta, el único problema es que aun esta dormida

-en serio???

-claro….están de vacaciones genio pueden levantarse a la hora que quieran e igual yo-comenzó a hablar irónica y molesta-….así que por que no muestras algo de consideración y llamas por lo menos a las 8 cuando todos estamos despiertos en esta casa!!!!!!!!!

-lo siento…es que para mi las siete ya es tarde

-pues a que hora te levantas

-a las 5 todos los días….no tengo por que perder el tiempo

-ahhh…o sea que esperar a que se levante una mujer es perder el tiempo….sabes tal vez levante a Ten Ten

-nooooo!!!!!....no lo quise decir así….sabes…mejor háblale a Ten Ten

-ya te dije que esta dormida

-en ese caso…..Sasuke y Naruto están conmigo quieren saber si podemos vernos hoy

-a que hora???

-pues ya como a las tres

-me levantas a las siete para decirme que las quieren ver a las tres…..están locos!!!!!!!!

-bueno puedes o no???

-claro que puedo!!!!....-colgó enojada y subió a levantar a las tres bellas durmientes que no tenían la culpa de nada pero tenia que desquitarse con alguien-levántese trío de dormilonas!!!!!!!!!!.....órale que las buscan sus enamorados!!!!!!!

-quee-habló aun dormida Sakura-donde????

-que pasa????-se levanto Ten Ten con el cabello revuelto

-Ino por que gritas???

-ohhhh….déjenme les explico resulta que me acaban de hablar sus tres mosqueteros

-en serio!!!!!!!!!-dijo Ten Ten

-quieren verlas

-ahorita??-pregunto Hinata

-no a las tres de la tarde!!!!!!!!

-nos cambiaremos-se levanto Sakura apresurada

-para que??

-para vernos….no era ironía lo de las tres-volvió a decir Ten Ten

-nooooo!!!!!!!!

-entonces por que estas molesta???-pregunto Hinata

-por que son las siete de la mañanaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-exploto-son mis vacaciones y no es justo que me levante a atender el teléfono para que estos salgan que las quieren ver a las tresssss!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ok…ok…entendemos-dijo Sakura-cálmate quieres….les haremos pagar esto

-esta bien…..lo siento….y ya saben que van a hacer

-bueno-retomo la palabra Ten Ten-pensándolo muy bien…..la única manera de que los ahuyentemos es haciendo todas esas cosas que odian los hombres

-y como que???

-es fácil….recuerdo que a Sasuke no le gustaba que le hiciera halagos o que mostrara loca por él y lo más importante de todo…..dependiente

-lo mismo sucede con Neji

-y eso que tiene que ver??

-pues que nos vamos a mostrar así-dijo Sakura-y hasta mucho peor….y creo que con un día será suficiente no nos van a aguantar….jajajajajajajajajaja

-tienes razón…es más yo creo que en una hora nos mandan a volar

-y tu Hinata que piensas hacer

-pues en este caso……….a Naruto le encanta la atención, veremos si es así cuando sea una atención completamente asfixiante…..jejejejejejejeje!!!

-son buenas ideas……pero que hay si siguen al siguiente día

-si eso pasa tenemos otras cosas en mente-dijo Sakura

-que cosas

-no será divertido si te lo decimos

Un poco más tarde con los chicos……..

-entonces creen que las haremos caer con esto???

-Naruto que ingenuo eres….si ayer se derritieron con tan solo vernos….claro que caen-dijo Neji acomodando varias cosas

-supongo que debemos agradecer que Sasuke viva solo

-tu también vives solo

-si pero mi departamento no es tan grande como esta casa que él tiene

-no olvides que se la heredaron sus padres…..por cierto, nunca te has preguntado que paso con tus padres???

-el tercer hokague me dijo que murieron en una misión

-si….pero….me refiero a sus nombres…si te dejaron algo de valor…..no se….al menos una casa mejor que el pequeño departamento en que vives

-no…no pregunte nada de eso y tampoco me dijeron nada

-por que no preguntaste

-tuve una niñez difícil….y con el entrenamiento no tenia mucho tiempo en que pensar….después vino lo de la invasión de la hoja, la huida de Sasuke y me fui por casi tres años, la muerte de Jiraya, la otra invasión a la hoja, el fin de akatsuki, el regreso de Sasuke y bueno aquí estamos…..supongo que quien me pudo dar una respuesta era el tercer hokague y ya no esta aquí

-eso es verdad

-de que tanto hablan???-preguntaba Sasuke que acababa de llegar con más cosas

-solo del por que Naruto no sabe nada de sus padres

-de veras??

-así es-respondió el rubio

-mmm…nunca le preguntaste a Jiraya

-debí de haberlo hecho

-el vivió durante el tiempo en que tal vez estaban vivos, lo digo por que Orochimaru sabia muchas cosas de mi familia

-pero eso es diferente-intervino Neji-quien no iba a saber del gran clan Uchiha y toma en cuenta que fuiste su obsesión por años

-si claro-respondió sarcástico-quien no se iba a poder interesar en saber quienes fueron los padres del chico al que consideraron una bestia y odiaron por años…..-en ese momento los tres se vieron y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo ya que el razonamiento de Sasuke no era tan errado

-tu crees que Jiraya lo haya sabido-pregunto el rubio

-puede ser….por que no

-pero nunca me dijo nada…porque???

-sus razones tendría…..pero si él sabe….quiere decir que tal vez Orochimaru lo sabia y Tsunade lo sepa también, a lo que voy es que tal vez los que aun continúan con vida de ese tiempo alguno pueda saberlo, en ese tiempo no había tanta gente y con la guerra ninja todos estaban al pendiente de todos, así que alguien tiene que saber….que tal vez no te lo quieran decir es otra cosa

-y por que no me lo dirían???

-por que no averiguas con mi prima todo eso…y de paso cumples con enamorarla a las mujeres les encanta eso

-estas insinuando que use el pretexto de mis padres para enamorar a una mujer-dijo el rubio algo indignado

-tienes razón-habló Sasuke-…..te ayudaremos y de paso caerán Sakura y Ten Ten….eh….te parece una buena idea

-queeee!!!...noooo!!!!

-no seas así…..además si somos más no podrán mentirte

-mmmm….esta bien…..pero que quede claro que esto es más idea suya que mía-dicho esto Neji y Sasuke alzaron su mano en un puño con el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de victoria y con diente brillante que le provocaría envidia a Maito y Rock Lee

Y un poco más tarde………………

-por que no llegan!!!!!!-decía un pelinegro muy molesto y pregunta a Neji-les dijiste la hora exacta???

-les dije que a las tres

-y son las tres quince!!!

-quieren calmarse las mujeres siempre llegan tarde a todas partes-decía Naruto y en eso sonó el teléfono de la casa-hola…son ustedes donde están???......como que no saben en donde, entonces como llamaron aquí…..ahhhh…..ya habían llamado a las otras casas…..pues si aquí estaremos esperándolas-colgó y le teléfono y los otros lo vieron con mirada interrogante

-y bien??-pregunta un intrigado Neji

-pues resulta que les diste la hora pero no el lugar, y tuvieron que llamar a las otras casas para saber si estábamos hasta que llamaron aquí y llegan en 15 minutos

-ahhhhhh-dijeron los dos restantes

Y quince minutos después…………

El timbre de la puerta suena…..

-pasen!!!-grita Sasuke…..las chicas entran y estos las esperan en la sala de muy buen modo….las escuchan llegar y se levantan muy emocionados……pero dicha emoción se apago con tan solo de verlas……….

-ehhh…."dios pero que es esto"….pensaron lo tres y ninguno dijo palabra alguna

-ohhh….mi querido Sasukito-dijo Sakura mientras se acercaba a él y le tocaba la frente-por que no dices nada…..estas enfermitooooooo-termino alargando la voz y haciéndola más aguda

-ehhhh….yooo…..-la miro-"que es esto!!!!"-volvió a pensar mientras la veía.....eso no se lo esperaba….esta Saskura no tenia nada que ver con la del día anterior……la otra Sakura era linda y femenina y esta era….…..era……..-"fea???"-la miraba de arriba abajo……con zapatos muy pasados de moda y viejos…..con una falda sucia y de miles de colores fosforescentes…..después su pelo enmarañado y su cara con ojeras descomunales……nunca se imagino que Sakura se viera tan mal sin maquillaje

-mira Hinata!!!!!-grito Ten Ten y chillando la voz-están tan impactados con nuestro cambio de look que no pueden ni hablar…verdad mi Neji-se le acerco y se le pego completamente…..este por su parte casi la vio con asco ya que ella llevaba pantalones rotos, viejos y sucios un camisa sudada y que le daba algo de mal olor y el cabello agarrado completamente en una dona que hacia con su cabello pero en lo más alto de su cabeza y su cara se veía muy reseca

-"parece que no conoce la crema facial"-pensaba el ojiblanco

-y tu Naruto no dices nada-dijo Hinata con su dulce voz y Naruto creyó que al menos la voz de ella era normal…pero dado la forma en la que venía no podía sentirse afortunado ya que de las tres era la que peor iba….llevaba una falda corta anaranjada con medias negras rotas y tenis fuishas con una camisa morada y el cabello oculto en un sombrero con flores y verduras de plástico y además de que su rostro iba completamente anaranjado-acaso no te gusta mi nuevo bronceado???

-"eh ahí por que lo anaranjado"

-pero que les pasa??-dijeron las tres-los ratones les comieron la lengua

-"o mejor dicho ustedes nos quitaron la motivación"-pensaron los tres

-no pasa nada-Sasuke fue el primero en reaccionar-mmm…de donde el cambio de look

-no queríamos ver lindas para ustedes-respondió Sakura

-ahh….eso….no se hubieran molestado….

-y a todo esto para que nos querían ver???-pregunto Ten Ten

Neji se quedo en blanco hasta que el codo de Naruto lo golpeo-ehh…..les hicimos de comer

-en serio????...que lindos

-por que no nos sentamos a comer quieren-sugirió Naruto y todos pasaron al comedor donde la comida ya estaba lista y en la mesa….se sentaron a comer….en silencio en primera por que ellas estaban disfrutando la cara de incredulidad de sus acompañantes y en segunda por que ellos veían a sus nuevas "amadas" con ganas de alejarse de ellas lo más pronto posible y si para eso se necesitaba comer más rápido y no hablar, iban a hacerlo

-Naruto dime…..-habló Hinata-tú hiciste de comer???

-si…algunas cosas….me quedo bien???

-excelente….pero por que no te vienes a sentar aquí conmigo…estas muy lejos de mi y te extraño-termino con cara de puchero

-ehhh…bueno es que yo….jejejejejejeje…..

-no quieres estar conmigo???

-si…pero

-ahhh….ya entiendo por que no quieres venir-dijo con tono de desilusión

-de verdad???

-si….pero no te preocupes

-ah no??

-no….tontito si eres demasiado tímido como para no venir-se levanto y corrió con él para sentarse a sus piernas-yo si vengo contigo!!!!!

-tienes razón Hinata!!!!-grito Sakura-si están de tímidos iremos por ustedes!!!!-y ella como Ten Ten corrieron a sentarse a las piernas de Neji y Sasuke…..y los tres quedaron con cara de O_o'……….

-pero mira a mi Sasuke se quedo de piedra-Sakura lo estrecho a su cuerpo con su gran fuerza bruta y este sintió que se le iban a romper los huesos-no puedo esperar a que todos nos vean juntos mi amorrrrrrrrrr

-"esta loca!!!!!!....primero muerto!!!!!"

-yo tampoco puedo esperar a que mi adorado Neji me lleve a la casa de su tío para que sepa quien es la futura dueña de su corazón

-"esta loca!!!!!.....primero muerto!!!!"

-estoy segura de que a mi papá le vas a encantar…….-

-"esta loca!!!!!....mi tío me matara!!!!.....mi hijos….mis pobres hijos serán marcados como yo!!!!....maldita Ten Ten!!!....pero esta me la pagas!!!!!"

-es una pena que Naruto no tenga a quien presentarme

-ehh…bueno con respecto a eso-habló Sasuke aprovechando la oportunidad-Naruto y nosotros hablábamos sombre el porque aparentemente nadie sabe de sus padres y nos hemos propuesto a investigar….les gustaría ayudarnos

-por supuesto!!!...cualquier cosa con por mi Nato!!!!

-Nato???!!!-dijeron los hombres

-si….es el apodo que le puse a mi amorcito

-ohhhhh….yo le puse a mi corazón Sasi!!!!

-Sasi??!!!!-volvieron a decir los hombres

-si por Sasukito

-que linda yo le puse Nini!!!!

-Nini???!!!-terminaron de decir los hombres

-si por Neji nenito!!!!

-"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-pensaron las cabezas de ya sabemos quien

-y ahora que tenemos quien nos proteja no será necesario ir a misiones-dijo Sakura

-como que no será necesario ir a misiones????

-ay Sasi!!!....pues como ahora ustedes son nuestros amores no hay necesidad de pelear contra los enemigos…..ya sabes es que no soy tan fuerte como tú y que tal si me lastiman…no quieres que eso pase…o si???

-"quieres apostar"…..no..claro que no, pero regresando a lo de Naruto….se les ocurre una idea

-puedo preguntarle a Tsunade, ella tal vez pueda decirnos algo….pero por que no dejamos eso para después y nos concentramos en nosotros

-tiene razón…..dime Natito…o Nato….cual te gusta más???

-ehhh…"ninguno"…..el que prefieras Hinatita

-ahhhh…que lindo eres…..si no me puedes presentar a nadie por el momento yo si te puedo presentar a mi papá….solo espero que no se ponga rudo

-rudo??????

-si….lo que pasa es que mientras no estuviste algunos intentaron salir conmigo…pero como mi papá dice que siendo la primera heredera necesitaba de alguien fuerte….así lo retaron y los pobres terminaron en el hospital por tres meses….que cosa tan fea verdad

-gulp!!!.....jejejejejeje…si es feo……pero yo soy fuerte

-los demás también, pero que se le iba a hacer…..además de que no podría salir con alguien que lastimara a mi padre….es decir después de todo es mi papá…no???...tu lo lastimarías sabiendo que eso me heriría en lo más profundo de mi ser

-ehh…no….claro que no…cualquier cosa por ti

-lo sabia!!!!!!

-que linda pareja Nini!!!!...tu harías lo mismo por mi

-claro…seguro……….pero miren la hora, ya es tarde será mejor que las vayamos a dejar en casa no queremos que nada malo les pase

-pero si apenas son las seis….solo hemos estado juntos tres horas

-no crees que es mucho

-por dios…si es tan poquito….yo quiero estar junto a ti las 24 horas del día

-"ni loco"…..yo lo se pero mañana tenemos misión verdad???

-ehh…si..si es cierto-dijeron los otros

-pero si todos estamos de vacaciones

-es que nos es nada….ya saben…cuidar la gato de la esposa del feudal

-ahhh…si recuerdo esa tarea….Naruto fue arañado cientos de veces por ese gato…lo recuerdas???

-como olvidarlo Sakura….como olvidarle y pensar que lo tengo que ver mañana…..dios!!!!-termino dramático

-que pena…..pero no te preocupes Natito….Hinatita te esperara para curarte

-"no gracias"…..gracias…..jejejejeje….bueno las acompañamos para descansar verdad??

-si…si…vamos-Neji y Sasuke bajaron de sus piernas a las chicas, y lo mismo hizo Naruto para dejarlas en su casa pero en el camino estas se les pegaron del brazo que ni con toda su fuerza iban a despegarse mientras la gente los veía con curiosidad, morbo, burla y por supuesto….sin nada de envidia…..quien podría envidiarlos de todos modos…..los chicos más guapos iban con las que hasta hace unas horas eran de las más bellas mujeres de la aldea, pero ahora…..ahora muchos festejaban haber sido rechazados….por otra parte las mujeres se preguntaban que diablos hacían los más asediados con ellas como compañía y con esas fachas…..lo que nadie sabia era que había muchas tomando nota……

-por cierto Nini…nos vamos a quedar con Ino durante unos días….así que nos pueden dejar ahí por favor

-que pasa con sus padres???

-están en su casa pero dentro de unos días se irán a unas merecidas vacaciones….con eso de que no se necesitan ahora muchos ninjas su padre decidió que las vacaciones eran ahora o nunca

-vaya…y por que no va Ino

-no quiso ir….dijo que se los dejaba a sus padres para que disfrutaran a gusto…es un matrimonio tan perfecto…te imaginas cuando seamos nosotros así……y cuando Sakura y Hinata vengan a visitarnos y ya todos estemos arrugaditossss!!!!!!....ahhhh que lindo

-miren-interrumpió Naruto-ahí esta la casa de Ino…corramossssssss!!!!!!!!-agarró a Hinata y se la llevo corriendo

-Naruto….quieres tranquilizarte!!!...por que la prisaaa…tanto te urge dejar de verme

-"Siiiii!!!"….nooooo!!!...no lo tomes a mal linda….es solo que eres tan preciosa que te quise tomar para mi solo al menos diez segundos

-ayyyyy!!!!!.....que lindo eresss!!!!...te mereces un regalo…..

-ahhh siii??-pregunto nervioso-y que es???

-cierra los ojos-Naruto cerro los ojos y espero….hasta que sintió el aliento de Hinata cerca del suyo y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente esperando lo que se suponía iba a pasar…..sus manos iban a rodear su cintura y después…….

-HINATAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-el grito de Ino los hizo separarse asustados-ya llegaste…que bien!!!...en donde están Sakura y Ten Ten

-ya deben de estar cerca…nosotros nos adelantamos

-que bien…y su cita ya termino….no es temprano

-si pero mañana tienen misión

-pero estamos de vacaciones

-si pero al parecer se les encomendó la misión de cuidar al gato de la esposa del feudal

-van a utilizar a tres de los mejores ninjas para cuidar a un gato????

-es el gato de la esposa del feudal!!!!!!!

-esa bien Naruto, lo entiendo no me grites…..lo mejor para el señor feudal no es así???

-por supuesto

-de que hablan???-pregunta Ten Ten que ya había llegado con los demás

-Naruto le dice a Ino sobre la misión de mañana

-ahhh…si claro….sabes Sasi no recuerdo haber visto una misión como esa en la oficina dela hokague

-bueno….bueno…..es que…..ya sabes se nos informo directamente

-de veras???

-si….por que lo dudas???

-no se…..es que se han visto muy extraños toda la tarde

-ahhh…si…deben ser figuraciones tuyas

-tienes razón….tal vez lo son….bueno…supongo que nos vemos….fue una cita encantadora

-"si tu lo dices"….verdad que si….pues nos vemos entonces

-nos vemos

-hasta luego Ten Ten

-hasta luego Nini

-te veo luego Hinata

-cuando gustes Natito

-adiós-dijeron los seis…..y mientras ellos se iban…..con ellas

-esto fue pan comido!!!-festejaba la pelirosa

-definitivamente no aguantaron ni un día…-decía la castaña-por dios ni tres horas jajajajajajajaja!!!!

-creo que ganamos-decía Hinata-pero…creo que podemos hacer algo más

-como que???-preguntaron las otras dos

-es seguro que nos quieren ver….pero como somos sus novias…dudo mucho que podamos resistir sin ver a nuestros Nato, Sasi y Nini….por lo tanto si ellos no vienen a vernos por que mejor no les damos una visitadita cuando terminen de su supuesta misión

-me encanta esa idea!!!!-dijo Ino a las espaldas de ellas haciendo que voltearan verla-pero si no les molesta quiero ir mañana con ustedes

-por que????

-bueno Sakura hay dos razones….la primera es que realmente quiero ver la cara que ponen esos arrogantes cuando las ven con ese look tan moderno….y la segunda es que presencie algo que me despertó el interés por verlos…están de acuerdo

-por mi no hay problema-dijo Ten Ten-ustedes??-tanto Sakura como Hinata negaron con la cabeza pero esta ultima dio una mirada de complicidad a Ino que no fue percatada por las otras dos

Con ellos……

-por dios!!!!....eran las más feas que haya visto en mi vida!!!!!!!-gritaba Neji

-creo que le debemos algo a Shikamaru….que bastardo con suerte-renegaba Sasuke

-bueno….no fue tan malo después de todo

-bromeas!!!-gritaron los dos al rubio-que mosca te pico….fue fatal!!!

-jejejeje…si…pero me refiero a que tal vez sea un castigo….ya saben….las tratamos mal…es más yo ni siquiera sabia que le gustaba a Hinata y todos se dieron cuenta….pero si nos esforzamos bien…..tal vez logremos que dejen al lado todo eso de hoy y se muestren como lo que de verdad son

-esta bien…..-dijo Neji-tú ganas….pero al menos deja que descansemos mañana

-por supuesto…pero después regresaremos por ellas-termino de decir y siguieron caminando mientras el rubio se llevaba la mano a su boca había sentido el cálido aliento de Hinata y se había quedado con ganas del beso….su corazón latía rápidamente al recordarlo y aunque Ino interrumpió ahora nada evitaría que la besara después de todo….-"siempre hay un mañana y no te vas a escapar"

Por otra parte…….

-los siguieron???

-si

-saben lo que paso??

-no pudimos entrar a la residencia de Sasuke….ellos son ninja y pueden sentirnos y hay que ser cuidadosas

-tienes razón…y que hay de información

-pues estoy segura de que hay algo raro

-por que lo dices??

-por que para ser una cita…ellas iban de muy mal vestir….con la piel descuidada….

-feas??

-si…feas???...y se les pegaban como sanguijuelas….es raro

-tienes razón….eso solo aumenta mis sospechas de que estos se traen algo entre manos….pero pienso que los seis no están de acuerdo….parece que cada grupo trae sus propios asuntos y como los otros no lo saben…le va mal

-pues hay que averiguar es pronto entienden????

-si!!!

-entonces sigan vigilándolos y hasta la próxima

_Continuara….._

_Aquí esta el tercer capitulo de esta historia que espero les haya gustado también y como habrán visto en este cap los chicos ya quieren retractarse de la apuesta, pero claro Naruto después del casi beso no iba a quedarse así como así y por otra parte Hinata también truqueo con las chicas para seguir siendo entendida mejor por Ino que presencio toda la escenita y por otra parte quise explorar todos los orígenes de Naruto para que sepa la verdad sobre sus padres que creo a mi punto personal de vista que ya deberían de contarle la verdad….siempre me he preguntado en la historia original si nunca pensara él en sus padres y como eran estos….por que digo o al menos pienso que siendo huérfano una inquietud debería de tener no??....bueno y con esa línea sus grandes amigos van a utilizar el tema para conquistar a las chicas….que poca no???...._

_y por otra parte ohhh...(sollozos) no hay reviews....T-T....bueno si se les hace aburrida solo diganme y la descontinuo, bye...aunque me agrego Stehpa Chan.....pero aun asi...dejen review o los chantajeo y me voy a la clasica de que sin reviews no hay historia!!!(pase de la lagrimas a la ira), y si nno quieren que diganmelo...despues de todo esta es una democracia...bye_


	4. disculpa

Hola...les aviso que ahora que ya solucione muchos de mis problemas resulta que mi memoria mañosa ya no quiso dar mas y claro que tengo que comprarme una nueva....pero como me hice fan de comprar por internet...esto me va a tomar dia y es que encuentro cosas mejores...y m{as baratas por que donde vivo me sacan un ojo de la cara por una memoria de 1gb así que como se que son pacientes me esperaran y gracias por su comprension....

Atte: Ichelchan


	5. primeras pistas

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Tercer día…primeras pistas **

En algún punto…en algún lugar de la aldea de la hoja………

-esto es pazzzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaba un rubio

-no solo paz-decía un ojiperla-libertad

-y no solo eso….-remato un pelinegro-hay todo un mundo por explorar antes de ver a las locas otra vez

-tenemos que hacerlo

-me temo que si Neji….me temo que si….tenemos diez días y esto nos va hará tomar nuevas ideas

-pero si ni siquiera hemos tenido ideas….mas bien no las hemos puesto en practica-decía Naruto con pose pensadora

-eso es por que nos tomaron por sorpresa….pero mañana…mañana la historia será diferente…..pase lo que pase no nos vamos a dejar impresionar y les hablaremos como si fueran las mujeres más hermosas de universo

-eso seria mentir

-en ese caso….ellas son las culpables por su comportamiento raro y su look extremo

-me agrada pensar eso

-a mi también-habló Neji-a mi también

En otro lugar….en otro punto de la aldea de la hoja….

-tenemos que hallarlos…como es posible que se nos hayan escapado de las manos!!!!-gritaba una pelirosa

-técnicamente no se nos han escapado….están en su "misión"-decía Ten Ten-los interceptaremos cuando lleguen

-si es que lo hacen…..por como los vimos ayer no creo que tengan ganas de regresas

-mira Hinata….esos hombres son orgullosos y cuando se les presenta un reto no lo dejan escapar así como así…además tu misma lo dijiste ayer…todavía podemos hacer más….jajajajajajajjajajaja

-ya dejen su parloteo-dijo Ino-por que mejor no los buscamos pero les llevamos algo de información

-que clase de información???-preguntaron las tres

-ya saben….según lo que me dijeron quieren saber sobre los padres de Naruto no??...así que un pretexto perfecto…buscaremos algo de información y se las llevaremos

-y como lo vamos a hacer???-pregunto esta vez Ten Ten

-preguntaremos a nuestros exsenseis y analizaremos su reacción

-crees que eso ayudara

-si y mucho…así que vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer

Se separaron y cada una se fue por su lado…..con Sakura y Kakashi

-Kakashi Senseiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!

-oh…Sakura…ya no nsoy tu sensei puedes decirme solo Kakashi y a que se debe tu visita

-tengo que hacerte una pregunta…mas bien….varias…podrías contestármelas

-de que se trata???

-primero quiero saber si me las contestarías

-primero dime de que se trata

-ay es algo sin chiste

-y que es??

-mmmm…..bueno es sobre Naruto

-que hay con Naruto

-bueno…pues ya sabes…solo quiero saber por que se fue tres años a entrenar con Jiraya?.…desde cuando le gusta el ramen??…como se llaman sus padres???….alguna vez noto sus ojos azules???

-ehh….buenos se fue a entrenar con Jiraya para traer a Sasuke….siempre le ha gustado el ramen y su padres se llamaban Kuss……..ajajajajajajajajaja!!!!...eso no lo se...-dijo cerrando su ojo de forma misteriosa

-no lo sabe…pero parecia que estuvo a punto de decírmelo

-mmm…parece que se me hace tarde a un cita que tengo

-pero siempre llega tarde

-bueno alguna vez hay que llegar temprano

-pero….-no alcanzo a decir nada por que desapareció en una nube de polvo

Con Ten Ten y Maito Gay

-Gay senseiiiiii!!!!!

-Ten Ten!!!!...veo que el día de hoy vienes con la fuerza de la juventud a flor de pieeelllllll!!!!!

-claro que si Gay sensei…y por eso quiero entrenar con toda la intensidad!!!!!!!-dijo con se dedo pulgar y sonrisa brillante

-eso me da mucho gusto!!!!....cooomencemosssssss

-espere!!!...espere!!!...quiero hacerle una pregunta antes de que comenzar puedo???

-si de que trata???

-primero prométame por la fuerza de la juventud que me va a responder!!!!!....por que sino pier4da la fuerza de la juventud para siempre y dejara de ponerse este traje verde

-esta bien….que me quieres preguntar

-usted llego a conocer a los padres de Naruto??

-yo….que te hace pensar eso???

-solo preguntaba.....sabe algo…recuerde que lo prometió con a fuerza dela juventud y en pose y que si me miente se quita su traje verde

-mmm…bueno…nunca los conocí….llegue a escuchar alguna vez que su madre era pelirroja y solo eso y ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a una junta

-pero y el entrenamiento

-lo dejaremos para después

Con Hinata y Kurenai e Ino

-sensei

-Hinata!!!...Ino…a que se debe su visita

-bueno le queremos preguntar algo-dijo Ino-y como Asuma sensei ya no esta…creo que usted nos puede responder las preguntas

-claro…es sobre Asuma

-no exactamente….como usted sabe Asuma sensei era hijo del tercer hokague

-aja

-y bueno solo queríamos saber si él sabia algo sobre los padres de Naruto pero como no esta la pregunta seria si usted sabe si el sabia algo sobre los padres de Naruto

-ehhh…que les hace pensar que se algo

-ustedes fueron novios-hablo Hinata-y si va a tener un hijo de él….entonces creo que tal vez sepa algo

-es que nuestras conversaciones no giraban en torno a Naruto

-aun así usted vivió en el tiempo en el que ellos vivían quiere decir que no sabe nada sensei

-bueno…yo…solo escuche alguna vez que su padre era rubio como él y eso es todo y si me disculpan tengo que ir a una junta

-ya se fue

-que piensas Hinata…crees que nos dijo la verdad???

-creo que sabe más de lo que nos dijo

En algún punto en algún lugar del principio de este cap en la aldea de la hoja……..

-ahhhh….que hermoso…y pensar que tenemos que regresar

-lo se….pero al menos ya agarramos aire para soportar a nuestras…."novias"

-jejejejeje….todavía me las imagino con su voz chillona-Neji iba imitarla pero se quedo con la boca abierta

-NIIIIIIIINNNIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

-te mandas Neji te sale muy bien…deja a ver si Sakura me sale igual

-SAAAASSSSIIIIII!!!!

-jejejejeje….se pasan los dos….les sale excelente

-no fuimos nosotros-le dijeron al rubio

-no mientan……a ver si Hinata me sale igual

-NNNAAAATTTIITTOOOOO!!!!!!!

-ese no fui yo….fueron ustedes???

-tememos que no-volvieron a decir y los tres voltearon para ver si era verdad lo que escuchaban o solo su mente jugándoles una mala broma…..pero no….no era eso…..

-"dios aquí vienen….vestidas como ayer!!!!"

-no se dejen engañar….adelante con nuestro plan-dijo Sasuke-Sakura hermosaaaa….como estas

-ehh!!!....bien…bien

-y tu mi linda Ten Ten…dormiste bien??

-ehh…si

-Hinata no te quedes atrás…como estas??

-ahh…muuuyy bien

-y a que se debe su agradable visita….creíamos que las veríamos hasta mañana

-ay nato….lo que pasa es que pensamos que después de una ardua misión merecían un buen descanso

-estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo!!!

-verdad que si!!!...por eso estamos aquí!!!!...para ayudarlos en su dolor

-"si eso fuera verdad se vestirían normal"….gracias…..creo

-no pongas esa cara cuando les digamos lo que averiguamos se pondrán felices

-tu crees???

-claro……ya tenemos pistas sobre tus padres

-de veras??????!!!!.....y que encontraron

-por que mejor no nos sentamos primero-dijo Ten Ten

-me parece buena idea-dijo Sakura y se sentaron en forma de circulo

-y bien!!!??-pregunto impaciente Naruto

-bueno no es mucho la verdad-tomo la palabra Ino-pero cuando le preguntamos a Kurenai se puso algo nerviosa y solo dijo que había escuchado que tu padre era rubio como tú

-pero eso no es nada

-lo mismo me paso con Gay….solo que me dijo que su madre era pelirroja

-nada mas

-si nada mas

-estamos igual…..hay miles de hombres rubios y de mujeres pelirrojas-decía Neji-o sea que no tenemos nada

-esperen un momento!!!-grito Sakura-yo si tengo algo de información

-que es!!!!!

-veras Naruto….cuando le pregunte sobre si sabia los nombres de tus padres a Kakashi casi se le sale nombre de tus padres

-y cual era???

-te digo que fue solo casi….solo llego a decirme Kussss….no se si sea de tu mamá o de tu papá

-Kusss???

-si Kusss

-no es mucho tampoco……pero al menos sabemos la inicial empieza con K…además de que después de eso se excuso tontamente de que tenia una junta

-sabes que…Kurenai dijo lo mismo después de que le preguntamos

-y Gay dijo lo mismo

-esto es raro-dijo Sasuke pensativo-que todos se excusaran con la misma pregunta…debieron de haber ido a algún lado

-pero a donde???-pregunto Ten Ten

-tal vez con la persona que sabe más de este asunto

-crees que nos mintieron??-esta vez fue Hinata

-no….pero creo que saben más y que no lo quisieron decir

-entonces que hacemos-dijo Naruto

-Tsunade sama….ella tal vez lo sepa-dijo Sakura

-pero no creo que te lo diga

-no le voy a preguntar….en su oficina tienen que estar todos los papeles de misiones y eso incluye guerras…casamientos….nacimientos…defunciones….etc…etc…

-creo que comienzo a comprender tu punto-dijo un ojiperla

-explícate Neji-ordeno Ten Ten

-que si existe algún registro de los padres de Naruto debe de estar ahí….toda nuestra información familiar se encuentra ahí….el día que nacimos….nuestros familiares…cuando se casaron nuestros padres…quienes de nuestra familia han muerto y si nosotros estamos ahí….lógicamente quien más va a estarlo

-ahhhhhhh comprendo-dijeron los demás en coro….excepto por una persona que dijo….

-quien!!!...quien mas esta ahí!!!!

-como que quien tontoooo!!!!.....TUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!-grito Sakura a punto de golpearlo y nadie tuvo el valor o mas bien dicho cometer la tontería de defenderlo por que sabían en el fondo que se lo merecía

Por otra parte en la oficina de la hokague

-están seguros de que les preguntaron eso????-preguntaba una rubia

-completamente…quieren saber-dijo un peliplateado

-pero….por que no fue Naruto con ustedes…por que ellas???

-no lo se…pero lo más importante de todo es…..si él llega a preguntarnos se lo diremos-dijo Kuernai

-absolutamente no!!!.....el tercero nos hizo jurar silencio y no lo diremos nunca

-pero que tal si acuden a los aldeanos-decía Gay

-no les dirán nada…y en el ultimo caso vendrán conmigo y yo no lo voy a decir tampoco

-pero ha pensado que él tiene el derecho de saber si pregunta-retomo la palabra Kurenai

-claro que si…lo pensado miles de veces…pero juramos no decir nada y en su memoria no lo haremos

_Continuara….._

_Hola aquí les traigo este cap y esperando sus reviews o si no claro que se acaba la historia….el único problema ahora es que me equivoque sobre una persona que me había agregado…jajajajajajajajajaa-risa nerviosa-dije que era Stepha chan y no era ella…bueno si era ella pero ya me habia agregado, la que me agrego fue marli-chan....una mega disculpa......T-T........y así quiero reviews no tengo vergüenza…..mil disculpas….._

_Ahora si sobre el cap…bueno no fue tan largo pero no podía enredarlo más…además de que no quise humillar públicamente a los pobres hombres de este fic que ya bastante tuvieron en el anterior y lo que les falta…quise concentrarme en buscar pistas y en la opinión de algunos implicados en el asunto…ahora que pasara ya que piensan que les preguntan pero estos fueron más radicales y se van a poner a husmear información…como sucederá eso….vean los caps que siguen y lo descubrirán….y ahora pasen al otro cap en compensación por mi tardanza _


	6. el descubrimiento

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Cuarto día…el descubrimiento…**

-buenos días Tsunade sama!!!

-Sakura…vienes con buena energía hoy

-bueno ya sabe el amor

-es cierto…escuche que estas saliendo con Sasuke Uchiha…es cierto

-así es

-pero creí que ya no te interesaba

-así es

-ok…estoy perdida

-mmm…será mejor que se quede así….después lo sabrá

-me imagino que eso tiene que ver con tu cambio de look

-así es…pero dejemos eso de lado…le quiero preguntar algo

-"no puede ser!!!...aquí viene!!!...tranquila….por algo eres hokague"…tu dirás??

-bueno…es sobre Naruto

-"gulp"….que pasa con Naruto??

-bueno yo quería saber…..si sabe algo sobre…..

-sobre…..

-sobre sus…

-aja…registros dentales

-registros dentales???

-si…me he fijado que aun no hemos podido poner al corriente su expediente medico al igual que Sasuke y me gustaría saber si puedo buscarlos

-ahh…"uff¨"…por supuesto

-solo que ahora tengo mucho trabajo…puedo venir mas tarde

-por supuesto…te dejo la llave y cierras….esta bien

-gracias Tsunade-sama y si me disculpa tengo que atender pacientes

-nos vemos

Sakura salió de ahí y saco su celular…..-esta listo….esta noche tendré acceso directo…cambio y fuera….

Con los hombres de este fic……

-entonces las vamos a ver esta noche en Ichikaru??-pregunto un rubio

-no tenemos opción….-decía Neji-aunque desaparezcamos….ellas nos encontraran…y quedo demostrado el día de ayer…hay que resignarnos…podemos correr…pero no escondernos

-ahhh….pero que hay de Sakura…que no es hoy cuando va investigar en la oficina de la vieja…eres un maldito teme con suerte-renegó Naruto

-lo se…siempre lo he sido…

-quieren dejar eso de lado y ponerse a ensayar!!!....ya tengo una nueva canción…en honor a sus nuevas novias

-queee!!!!!-gritaron los tres

-yo no tengo novia-dijo Sai-por que tengo que tocar una nueva canción para una mujer que no existe

-problemático…solo hazlo y si no tienes…la tendrás

-esta bien

-deja al niño no tengo emociones…como que para nuestras novias demente-dijo Sasuke

-no es mi culpa que hayan entrado a esa estúpida apuesta

-que tu sugeriste!!!!!!-gritaron los tres

-aun así…ustedes pudieron haber dicho que no y pero fueron llevados por un sentimiento enfermizo de posesión al verlas con otros y por eso aceptaron y esa si no es mi responsabilidad….y como decía….es muy buena y así le demuestran al mundo lo mucho que las aman…especialmente su nuevo look…jajajajajaja

-maldito!!!...pero te juro que cuando ganemos esta apuesta vamos a barrer el piso contigo-se acerco amenazante Neji

-ehh….si estoy temblando….los grupos son problemáticos-agregó despreocupado como siempre y se sentó mientras los otros ensayaban

Al caer la tarde…….

-están listas???-pregunto una rubia

-si-dijo firmemente Hinata

Todas entraron a Ichikaru y obviamente todos se detuvieron a verlas con horror más que con gloria…preguntándose quien pueden ser los dementes que salen con esas mujeres y no era que los envidiaran…no claro que no…la única que llamo la atención por verse bien fue Ino y ella solo sonrió….y comenzó a caminar junto con las otras para dirigirse detrás del escenario

-es hora de la función…..ohhhhhhh NIIIINNIIIIIII!!!!!!!

-"dios por que!!!!!!"….hola Ten Ten…que gusto verte……ahhh…-la abrazo mientras lloraba por dentro

-NNAAAAAATTTTTOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

-Hinta preciosaaaa!!!...dame un abrazo…-la agarro efusivamente mientras lloraba también por dentro mientras Sasuke solo sonreía descaradamente de los dos pero……

-ohhh SAAAAAAASSSSSIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grito una pelirosa detrás suyo para después agarrarlo con su fuerza descomunal haciendo que en el acto dejara de reírse para poner una cara de espanto y maldijera su suerte

-mi vida!!!...que no ibas a ver lo de Naruto-le dijo con respiración entrecortada

-pues si….pero eso puede esperar…lo que no puede esperar es verte y darte todo mi amor!!!!

-que linda…..T_T…no te hubieras molestado

-que hermosas parejas hacen

-gracias Sai-dijeron las chicas

-y que apodos tan originales….saben tal vez puedan cantar también una canción y dedicárselas a ellos y por supuesto decir sus apodos-habló con su semblante serio y su sonrisa ensayada

-esa es una excelente idea!!!!!!!!-gritaron las tres

-no!!!!!!-gritaron los tres

-por que no????-las tres

-por queee…por queee…por que no!!!-los tres

-como que por que no!!!...se avergüenzan de nosotras

-"SIIII!!!!!"…noooo!!!!!-y comenzaron a discutir

-en menudo pleito los has metido-Shikamaru se puso a su lado-ahora van a estar así por horas…con lo tercos que son todos

-pero creí que era algo normal…según los libros…las relaciones de pareja se fortalecen cuando se ponen apodos como ellos y se cantan canciones

-que no te das cuenta de que es una apuesta-susurro

-y???-le susurro también-siguen siendo novios ante los demás no???...o es que no cuenta eso

-olvídalo…no se por que me pongo a discutir esos temas contigo

-Shikamaru….que tanto susurras con Sai que me dejas desatendida

-no voy a hablar contigo…tu eres el factor principal de este problema

-ay ya…no seas malo conmigo…además el amor brota por todos lados

-de veras??-sarcasmo

-claro…no se nota por como vienen vestidas….pero que el amor no es de adentro

-es que hay de cosas a cosas…

-bueno ya no hay que discutir por lo mismo….mejor vamos a terminar con esa discusión sin sentido-camino hacia donde se desarrollaba la pelea

-no puedo creer que nos dejen cantarles una canción!!!-gritaban las tres

-por que quieren hacer eso!!!...nosotros ya tenemos una!!!-gritaban los tres

-bueno yaaaa!!!-grito Ino para llamar su atención-dejen que ellos canten su canción y les recuerdo sobre todo a ti Sakura que no hay tiempo para discutir eso que no tenemos que investigar lo de Naruto….le cantan la canción después y todo lo que quieran

-esta bien…lo sentimos

-lo sentimos también

-ya que estamos de acuerdo…chicas vengan conmigo…los animaremos desde lejos!!!!!-las agarro y literalmente las arrastro hasta las primeras mesas

-ahora es su turno-dijo Shikamaru-buena suerte

Los cuatro salieron y fue el turno de Sasuke agarro el micrófono y dijo….-bueno….ehh…esta es una canción…escrita para…para…"ten valor!!!"…nuestras nvas-susurro

-sus que???!!!-pregunto todo el lugar

-nuestras…nuestras…-volteo a ver a Naruto y Neji y estos asintieron algo inseguros y él continuo…..agarró aire-para nuestras novias!!!...bueno empecemos!!!!!

Comenzaron a tocar tan rápido que apenas y el público reacciono y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba cantando la primera línea

_Vale más…..un buen amor _

_Que mil costales de oro_

_Vale más….un buen amor_

_Por eso eres mi tesoro_

_Valgo mucho junto a ti y soy muy feliz contigo_

_Vales mucho para mí con el corazón te digo_

_Olvidemos el pasado y lo que diga la gente_

_La verdad es que te amo y que me amas _

_Para siempre_

_Olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente _

_Lo que importa es que me amas y te amo_

_Para siempre _

_Vale mucho…..un gran amor_

_Que en el perduna crecido_

_Hoy se que…..el llanto sirvió _

_Para reforzar el nido _

_Olvidemos el pasado y lo que diga la gente_

_La verdad es que te amo y que me amas _

_Para siempre_

_Olvidemos el pasado y vivamos el presente _

_Lo que importa es que me amas y te amo_

_Para siempre_

-BRAVOOOO!!!!!-gritaron las novias emocionadas y subieron con ellos para agarrarlos fuertemente mientras que el publico se quedaba callado….no por que la canción estuviera mal…sino por que ellas eran las que estaban muy mal

-mi querido nato que bella canción…te juro que escribiré una igual de buena

-gracias Hinata….pero te juro que no es necesario que me correspondas

Sasuke se alejo del micrófono-vámonos ya

-a donde??-le pregunta la pelirosada

-como que a donde….a buscar la información

-pero si tienen poco de cantar

-eso no es problema

-bueno eso es todo por hoy…-anuncio Sasuke-verán tenemos unos problemas técnicos y no podemos continuar….pero les decimos que pronto habrá un mega concierto y entonces cantaremos todo lo que quieran…gracias!!!!-se acerco a ella-ya esta solucionado todo...verdad que podemos irnos muchachos

-aja-Neji y Naruto asintieron

-saben-se dirigió a ellos Ten Ten-esa clase de cosas es la que nos hace pensar que no quieren estar cerca de nosotros y que esto es un juego para ustedes

-"podríamos decir lo mismo de ustedes"….mira querida…yo se que se ve mal, pero Naruto es nuestro amigo…el amigo de todos, tú crees que este bien que nos quedemos cantando cancioncitas cuando el tiene todo el derecho de saber sobre sus padres….nosotros prometimos ayudarlo corazón-le puso cara de puchero

-mmm...tienes razón…lo siento

-pues que esperamos…vamos antes de que sospechen de nosotros….-así salieron todos de Ichikaru y se dirigieron a la oficina de la hokague

Como los ninjas que eran utilizaron todas sus habilidades para que pareciera que solo Sakura entraba a la oficina…ella entro sin levantar sospechas y se dirigió a donde estaban todos los expedientes prendió una luz que solo iluminaba una parte del lugar y cuando se aseguro que nadie estaba cerca les habló a todos para que entraran

-ya estamos aquí!!!...que descubriste!!!!-grito Naruto emocionado

-shhhhhhh!!!!!!-le taparon la boca-quieres que nos descubran-le dijo Hinata-habla bajo

-lo siento-susurro

-y bien???-le pregunto Sasuke

-estoy buscando…..están en orden alfabético…..tengo que llevarme el tuyo le dije a Tsunade-sama que faltaban registros tuyos también…..a..b…c..-comenzó con el conteo mental…..hasta que llego a la u…-que suerte tengo que los dos se apelliden con u…mm…aquí esta…. Uchiha Itachi…..Uchiha Obito….Uchiha Sasuke….ya esta-saco el expediente-ahora Uzumaki…….mmmm……Uzumaki…….U-zu-ma-ki

-que pasa Sakura-chan…acaso hay muchos con mi apellido

-no…no eso

-entonces???

-es que no esta

-como que no esta???

-no esta….no aparece nada….tu expediente no esta…como es eso posible….todo tiene que estar aquí!!!!

-cálmate Sakura debe de haber una explicación-le dijo el ojiperla

-que explicación según tú!!!!!

-que tal vez la hokague se lo llevo…tal vez ella sabe y previo esto

-no…no lo creo…ella sabia que iba a trabajar con el expediente de Naruto y si supiera que no estaba aquí no me hubiera mandado en primer lugar….debe de ser algo más

-bueno…creo que tal vez se lo que pasa-se escucho la voz de Hinata

-lo sabes???-le preguntaron todos

-no estoy segura….pero puede ser una explicación

-de que se trata prima

-hace un tiempo escuche hablar a mi padre con ese hombre de los ANBU

-quien…Danzo???

-si…no alcance a escuchar bien…pero hablaban sobre expedientes y que él tenia posesión de algunos muy valiosos para la aldea…y creo…que tal vez….se llevo el de Naruto…eso puede explicar por que no esta aquí el expediente

-quieres decir que Danzo tiene el expediente de Naruto??-le pregunto Sasuke

-es una opción y creo que ahora la más viable

-pero por que querría el expediente de Naruto???-habló Sakura

-usuratonkachi…eres un misterio….y me gustaría resolverlo…por que algo turbio tiene que haber detrás de todo esto para que tus expedientes los tenga él….

-para llegar a donde él esta….va a costar trabajo-dijo Ten Ten

-tal vez…pero tal vez no

-que quieres decir Naruto-le habló Hinata

-que sino mal recuerdo tenemos un amigo, compañero de equipo y de banda el cual esta muy cerca de ese señor y hasta me atrevo a decir que tiene toda su confianza

-crees que Sai quiera ayudarnos???-pregunto Sakura

-ojala que si…pero eso hay que verlo mañana….será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nos descubran

Salieron de ahí rápidamente y Sakura salió como si nada cerrando la puerta con llave….después de eso se fueron a la casa de Ino donde las chicas se estaban quedando y como no queriendo la cosa se separaron las parejas

Con Sakura y Sasuke….

-que mala suerte lo de Naruto…la verdad es que si quiero saber sobre sus padres y ahora con esto más

-si….nunca creí que la historia del dobe fuera tan extraña

-Sasuke

-si

-te gusto

-claro…sino no estaría contigo

-aun con estas fachas

-"pregunta capciosa"….me gustas por como eres….eres bella…tienes un gran corazón….siempre te has interesado por los demás y además de todo….perdonaste que una vez quise matarte y eso es muy valioso para mi…creo que nunca te pedí perdón por eso verdad

-no creo que debas hacerlo

-pero yo creo que si-se puso delante de ella-Sakura….me perdonas….por haber querido matarte….por abandonarte en una banca…y por decirte molestia

-Sasuke...yo…te perdono….te perdone hace mucho tiempo

-gracias…-le dio un abrazo y le toco el pelo enmarañado que aun así era suave…la vio a los ojos y eran tan verdes y hermosos….-"la verdad debajo de su facha es hermosa"-la tomo de la cintura y se la pego al cuerpo fuertemente y con cariño…esto bajo las defensas de Sakura que correspondió el abrazo y le dio un beso en el cuello inocente y que Sasuke tomo como una invitación y sin esperar nada la tomo del pelo la obligó a que lo viera y la beso desesperado….ella sorprendida no se lo esperaba…pero tampoco iba a desaprovechar y también correspondió

Con Neji y Ten Ten….

-Neji??

-si

-que es lo que sientes por mi???

-como que es lo que siento por ti??

-te gusto??...me quieres??

-claro que si tonta

-es que nunca me lo demuestras y de un día para otro me adoras…se me hace raro

-acaso necesitas una prueba…lamento decírtelo pero no soy muy afectuoso que digamos

-ahh….gracias…sabes hacer sentir especial a una mujer

-espera…aun no termino…debes de saber que tal vez no sea muy afectuoso….pero no soy mentiroso….jamás saldría contigo sino me gustaras o no te quisiera….si salgo contigo es por que te quiero, por que me gusta tu forma de ser…dulce….trabajadora…..haces hasta lo imposible para lograr lo que quieres….y eso lo reconozco mucho….además de que me gustan las batallas y tu eres una excelente rival

-en serio!!!-lo mira ilusionada-de verdad crees que soy buena guerrera??

-excelente…..la mezcla perfecta entre belleza y fortaleza…"bueno aunque ahorita la belleza no sea tu fuerte"

-gracias-le da un abrazo fuerte y una lagrima sale de su rostro

-lloras??

-es que nunca me habías dicho palabras tan bellas

-es que nunca me las preguntaste…..y creo que la dama ya camino suficiente….venga conmigo-la tomo por sorpresa y la levanto en brazos…él rio tiernamente y ella hizo lo mismo mientras pegaba su cabeza en su pecho…

Con Hinata y Naruto……

-Hinata-chan

-dime Naruto

-te gustan las nubes

-si….son muy bellas

-alguna vez has estado tan cerca de una

-mmm...no…nunca

-y te gustaría

-tocar una nube…me encantaría

-entonces…..-la levanto en brazos-no tengas miedo…solo mírame a los ojos-ella paso sus brazos por su cuello y lo vio a los ojos…..no sintió nada….lo veía perdidamente a sus azules ojos y él también miraba sus preciosos ojos perla….de repente Hinata sintió algo de frio y tembló…fue cuando se miro para abajo y se dio cuenta de la altura a la que estaban

-ahhh!!!-se asusto

-shh….no te asustes…yo te sostengo

-Naruto…como lo hiciste???

-es el chacra del zorro….despliego flujos alrededor de mis pies y me elevo…como si volara…mira ya estamos cerca de una-Hinata extendió la mano y toco una

-se siente como agüita…esta fría y helada

-te da frio??

-un poco

-esto es lo bueno de tener un zorro de fuego-el flujo de chacra se intensifico y los envolvió por todo el cuerpo….el suficiente para permanecer calientes sin quemarse

-es muy hermoso esto Naruto….gracias

-no gracias a ti

-a mi??...por que??

-por que desde niño me has enseñado que nunca he estado solo….siempre has estado conmigo…por eso me gustas

-Na...Naruto…yo…gracias-le sonrió dulcemente

-me dejas besarte

-quieres hacerlo

-si…

Ella asintió y los dos se juntaron para besarse tiernamente mientras el cielo estrellado y las nubes eran testigos de una pareja envuelta en fuego…….

_Continuara…_

_Bueno he terminado este cap…les subí los dos por que me he tardado mucho y gracias a la buena respuesta continuare con el fic…nuca creí que el chantaje funcionara pero ahora que compruebo que funciona les digo sin reviews no hay historia_

_Y bueno sobre el cap…pues antes de que supieran sobre el origen de Naruto descubren ahora que el expediente puede estar con Danzo y van a utilizar al buen Sai para descubrirlo…y sobre los chicos parece que ya se resignan a la idea de que son feas pero las adoran con toda su alma y ya se están enamorando nada más hace falta que se den cuenta…espero que les haya gustado todas las escenas de cada pareja por que me esfuerzo mucho para que me queden bien…y por otra parte la canción que sale aquí es de Vicente Fernández que se llama Para siempre y es conocida por la telenovela Fuego en la Sangre que la verdad es que en mi opinión era chafa pero esta canción me gusto y aunque el grupo es más rock no tan ranchero…la canción me gusto por que expresa lo que estas parejas sienten entre ellos y por eso la incluí…_

_Dejando eso de lado….respondo a sus reviews y sin ellos no hay historia (si lo se, chantaje nuevamente)....._

_yuriynm: aqui estos caps...me tarde pero aqui estan, ahora solo esperemos que las chicas no se desmayen con lo que les acaban de decir_

_I. Jane Adams: bueno las puse feas tambien por que ellos deben de enamorarse por ellas como son no por su fisico y tienen trabajo doble....quitandoles la belleza exterior se dan cuenta y les reconocen la interior como este final de cap....y pues es solo un chantaje....la continuare por que ha tenido buen recibimiento.... y sobre verlos celosos...no lo habia pensado pero no seria una mala idea..gracias...jajajajajajajaja (mi mente ha comenzado a maquinar cosas)...espero que te guste como la peli...bye_

_mikitsan: aqui estan estos caps...y hay que dormirse temprano por que al siguiente dia no se funciona igual_

_konsu: es cierto que ellos son hipocritas pero se estan enamorando por eso estan feitas para que las aprecien de verdad.....ahora como tomaran ellos que todo es una apuesta....con eso de que los hombres son mas orgullosos con esas cuestiones_

_andx: aqui esta la continuacion por partida doble y espero te guste_

_Es todo y hasta la próxima….._


	7. ohhh mis celos!

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Quinto día……Ohhh mi celos!!!!**

Ya era el siguiente día después de losa momentos románticos…..

-esto es una porquería!!!!.,…este plan no funcionaaa!!!...hemos caído como tontas cuando se supone que tenemos que alejarlos-gritaba Ten Ten con la cara roja

-ya era hora de que se dieran cuenta!!!!-les regaño una rubia-ya venia esto venir…..solo han pasado cinco días y a duras penas los han espantado

-es que es difícil pensar en otra cosa cuando nos ocupamos completamente de los padres de Naruto-se justifico Hinata

-los padres de Naruto-la arremedo Ino-de cuando acá se preocupan por los padres de Naruto….nadie ha preguntado nunca por ellos y creo que es tarde para eso

-NUNCA ES TARDE PARA SABERLO!!!-le grito Hinata sorprendiendo a todas las presentes por la firmeza de sus palabras-como te atreves a demeritarlo!!!!.....y las razones que dijiste primero son exactamente la razón por la que lo hacemos!!!!...por que todo parece un maldito secreto de estado y hay que saber que pasa!!!!

-ehhh…..esta bien…esta bien….lo siento…tienes razón….es solo que me exaspera que caigan de nuevo y para que…para que cuando esto termine les digan oh gracias, muchas gracias y las dejen de nuevo…..de eso no se trata esto…queremos hacerlos sufrir por lo que ustedes sufrieron…es justo no????

-Ino tiene razón Hinata….bueno tú también la tienes…..las dos la tienen-dijo una Sakura confundida

-lo que mi amiga pelirosa quiere decir-intervino Ten Ten para arreglarlo todo-es que lo de Naruto es importante, pero eso no quiere decir que borremos lo que nos han hecho sufrir…hay que hacerlo sufrir también

-y como lo hacemos???-pregunto Hinata

-creo que es hora de darles una sopa de su propio chocolate-rio perversa-es hora de que esos conozcan lo que son los celos…..si nos adoran tanto como dicen no van a aguantar que coqueteemos inocentemente claro, con otros…o si???

-Ten Ten….eso es un arma de doble filo o nos mandan al diablo que es lo que queremos o noquean a todos los que se nos acerquen

-bueno Sakura para eso estamos nosotros para detenerlos por si se arma una masacre

-olvidan un pequeño detalle

-y cual es ese Ino

-que en este momento son las mujeres mas espantosas y horribles que un ser humano haya visto en su vida

-ese no es problema mi querida rubia…..siempre podemos volver a ser bellas

-quieres decir que al fin nos vamos a bañar???-pregunta Sakura

-es que acaso no se habían bañado!!!-Ino hace una mueca de asco

-este look merece mucho esfuerzo!!!!!-se defendieron las tres-no te imaginas cuanto!!!!

-"eso no justifica el no bañarse!!!"…esta bien…lo siento de nuevo

-a transformarnos!!!!!!!-se fueron a hacerse todo lo que una mujer tiene que hacer para ser bella

Y con los hombres….

-hasta que este plan funciona….la verdad ya estaba poniendo en duda mis habilidades

-teme no seas presumido

-te da envidia

-no te tengo nada de envidia para que lo sepas

-de veras??...que yo recuerde viviste obsesionado con Sakura durante muchos años….y ahora quieres que no crea que tienes envidia

-pues no lo estoy….mi vida no gira alrededor de Sakura y mucho menos del tuyo como ves….no tengo nada que envidiarte…..y en el ultimo caso si todavía me gustara Sakura que harias???

-todavía te gusta???-se puso a la defensiva

-puede ser

-aléjate de ella!!!

-por que….por que tu lo dices!!!

-claro!!!

-celoso???-dijo con un tic burlón

-claro que no

-de veras???

-deja de molestar-se acerco amenazante

-y si no quiero-se acerco amenazante también

-te puede ir muy mal

-lo mismo a ti-se vieron con ojos feroces a punto de descuartizarse….por suerte…

-ya basta los dosss!!!!...dejen de pelear como niñas histéricas!!!.....-les grito Neji-tenemos un plan y esto no nos ayuda…..dejen eso de lado

-esta bien…pero te tengo bien vigilado perdedor

-mira como tiemblo….y para tu información Sakura me interesa románticamente lo mismo que me podría interesar Kakashi sensei…así que ya no te enceles-le dio una palmada en su hombro burlón de nuevo…en ese momento Sasuke supo el porque la boca suelta de Naruto

-desgraciadoooo!!!!!-se le fue encima y comenzó una pelea entre amigos

-ashhh…no puede ser…como si tuviéramos tiempo para estas niñerías-Neji solo rodo sus ojos y los dejo desahogarse

Y por la noche……

-BRAVOOOO!!!!!!-las chicas gritaban enloquecidas mientras nuestros protagonistas-SON TAN GUAPOSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!-ellos habían terminado su espectáculo y ahora la música de disco se escuchaba sonar y ellos iba a tomar una mesa alejada de las fans para tomar un merecido descanso

-al fin!!!!...ya teníamos mucho tiempo sin dar un gran concierto-dijo un rubio

-se lo merecían puesto que la otra vez solo cantamos una canción-Sai habló esta vez

-eso no importa ya….lo que importa es que repusieron la vez anterior....y por cierto como les fue la noche anterior

-mal Shikamaru…no encontramos nada-le respondió Naruto

-que mala suerte tienen…o mas bien dicho la que tú tienes

-no del todo….de hecho ya que estamos aquí…solos…y que la persona que nos interesa esta presente……-en ese momento tanto Neji como Sasuke lo vieron fijamente para después los tres posar su mirada en Sai….él cual al sentir las tres miradas pesadas solo sonrío y dijo….

-sucede algo

-nos puedes hacer un favor???-le pregunto Sasuke

-que clase de favor???

-tienes que decir primero que si???

-y tú tienes que decir primero que es???

-queremos saber si lo vas a hacer

-quiero saber de que se trata-el ambiente se tenso ya que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a soltar más de lo dicho…y con el fin de no iniciar otra pelea inútil

-queremos saber si puedes infiltrarte entre los papeles de Danzó para saber si tiene en su poder el expediente de Naruto

-Hyuga…..por que no me dejas manejar esto

-Uchiha…conozco tus maneras de manejar y no hay tiempo que perder…y ahora tú….puedes hacerlo o no???

-por que??

-como que por que???-preguntaron los dos hielos de Konoha

-por que tendría Danzó el expediente de Naruto

-solo es una posibilidad….puedes hacerlo-le hablo esta vez el rubio-como acto de amistad

-de amistad???

-si….cuando tienes amigos haces por ellos lo que te piden y ellos harán lo mismo por ti un día

-de veras???....así es como actúan los amigos-a Sai se le escucho un todo esperanzador mientras Naruto asentía-"al fin sabré como es un amigo"-pensó ilusionado…..-esta bien lo haré…prometo buscarlo y extraerlo sin que se de cuenta!!!...o al menos sacarle copia….pero tendrán que darme tiempo

-no es problema…te esperaremos

-esta bien…-sonrió de manera extraña….-"casi como si de verdad lo sintiera"-pensaron los presentes

-que interesante-se dijo así mismo Shikamaru que hasta el momento se había quedado fuera de la conversación-quisiera estar también al tanto

-nos gustaría-le dijo Sasuke-pero este es asunto de nuestras locas enamoradas…que te informo ya las tenemos comiendo de la mano

-en serio!!!...esa es una buena noticia…tomando en cuenta que la manera en a que se visten últimamente es como para dejarlas ahora si abandonadas en un parque

-jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaa!!!-todos rieron y en ese momento las puertas del lugar se abrieron abruptamente y un aire repentino llegó al lugar para dar paso a tres bellezas vestidas todas de color blanco…los silbidos no se hicieron esperar y ellas solo sonrieron a tres chicos en especial que juraban estaba alucinando…caminaron directamente a ellos

-"Sakura!!!!...no puede ser!!!!!!"-pensó Sasuke al verla caminar hacia el de manera seductora….llevaba un vestido corto straples pegado al cuerpo y con zapatillas del mismo color que dejo al pelinegro sin respiración…su cabello agarrado a una cola de caballo alta con unos mechones cayendo hacia el frente

-Ten Ten!!!-dijo Neji sin poder creer lo que ya que ella iba con una pescador y una blusa de tirantes pegada a su cuerpo con una trenza al lado con zapatillas blancas como su conjunto y su maquillaje en tonos suaves que realmente pensó que veía a un ángel

-H…H…HHH…

-mi nombre es Hinata-le dijo ella al ver que el rubio era incapaz de pronunciar palabra…llevaba una falda corta y una blusa corta y pegada con un escote en forma de U que hizo sonrojar al pobre Naruto nada mas de imaginar un montón de cochinadas-"maldito Jiraya…esta es tu herencia"-pensó mientras veía que llevaba zapatillas altas y su cabello iba suelto y ondulado….-y como estas???-pregunto casi con risa burlona al ver que su adorado rubio apenas y podía pensar nunca creyó ser capaz de provocar una reacción así en Naruto

-bb…bb..bb…

-lo que este burro quiere decir es que bien-intervino Sasuke que ya se había recuperado del shock

-que bueno….en ese caso ya los saludamos y ahora nos vamos-dijeron con toda la naturalidad del mundo las tres

-queeeeeee!!!-gritaron desconcertados ellos-a donde van????

-pues es que venimos con Sai-dijo Sakura

-conmigo???-pregunto muy ilusionado el aludido

-si…es que queremos pedirte un favor-le dijo Hinata

-que favor???-pregunto nuevamente siendo rodeado por todas las chicas y siendo apapachado por las tres y haciendo que se sonrojara…aunque en realidad no sabia por que le pasaba pero así era y se grabo en la mente buscar la razón por la que eso sucedía….-díganme….que favor??

-es que queremos pedirte que busques en la oficina de Danzó el expediente de Naruto-le susurro Sakura de manera muy seductora provocando que Sasuke trinara los dientes de coraje con sharingan activado……

-y si no lo puedes traer-le dijo Ten Ten acariciando su cuerpo provocando que Neji activara su byakugan dispuesto a matar a sai

-te lo vamos a agradecer mucho-termino Hinata frotando sus grandes…ya sabemos que sobre la espalda de Sai y esto provoco que Naruto se enfureciera tanto que hasta el zorro en su interior sintió sus instintos sanguinarios y pensó-"hasta que me voy a divertir con este chico"-ya tenia las garras de fuera y los ojos pardos….y sin pensar se aventó hacia su compañero de banda igual que los otros…….pero……Sai ya había desaparecido y estos por consecuencia chocaron con la mesa derribando todo lo que estaba ahí……y terminaron empapados de cerveza, vino y comida y muchas otras cosas más

-dios mío Nato…que te paso??!!!!

-como que, que me pasoooo!!!!!!!!.....estoy así por tu culpa!!!!

-mía

-siiiii

-yo que hice???

-coquetear con ese desgraciado de Saii!!!!

-yoooo???

-claro

-Naruto no seas dramático

-con que dramático ehh…Ten Ten

-y a ti que te pasa Nini??

-pasa que quiero saber por que te arreglas así solo para pedirle a ese animal un favorrrr!!!-exploto el Hyuga-que por cierto ya lo habíamos pedido!!!!!!!!!!

-ya lo habían hecho??-pregunto inocentemente Sakura-por que no lo dijeron

-lo habríamos hecho sino hubieran ido a su lado como abejas en vez de venir con nosotros!!!!!!

-ay Sasi ni que fuera el fin del mundo

-claro que no!!!...pero es el fin de este imbécil!!!!...por que en cuanto llegue lo mato!!!!

-pues haz fila amigo-le dijo Neji

-si haz fila-repitió Naruto con el mismo tono y ninguno sin bajar su aire amenazador claro que ellas no se inmutaron por que estaban acostumbradas ya a su carácter y por que habían logrado lo que querían

-pues aun así creo que lo hicimos mejor que ustedes-se atrevió a decir Hinata

-estoy de acuerdo-la secundo una pelirosa

-así es-termino Ten Ten

-están locassss!!!!!....como que mejor!!!!

-bueno es que con ustedes se quedo aquí-empezó Sakura

-y con nosotros por si no se han dado cuenta-continuo Hinata

-el favor ya se esta haciendo-finalizo nuevamente Ten Ten

-ustedessss!!!!!-grito Neji llamando la atención de todos-se van a quitar eso y se vuelven a vestir como antesss!!!!

-a mi no me mandas!!!!-gritaron las tres

-pues lo estamos haciendo!!!!!-gritaron ahora ellos

-dementesssss!!!!!!!...nosotros que lo hicimos para que nos vieran bonitas!!!!...buaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!-comenzaron a llorar las tres a mares y salieron corriendo de ahí no sin antes gritarles-monstruossss!!!-y se fueron de ahí dejando a los chicos con signo de interrogación

-que diablos paso aquí!!!!!!!???-pregunto Naruto ya más confundido que enojado

-paso idiota-habló Sasuke-que nos pusimos celosos y les armamos una escena!!!

-y eso no es lo peorrrr!!!!!!-se lamento Neji-les dijimos que volvieran a su look de antes…y para colmo tenemos que pedirles perdón en su versión feassss!!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron los tres mientras todos pensaban en el lugar que los hombres más deseados de la aldea estaban a punto de perder la razón por una mujer….

_Continuara……._

_Bueno aquí esta este cap….espero les haya gustado y como ven los puse de celosos a ellas en venganza por engreídos….por otra parte Sai ya se fue a buscar el expediente y ya estamos a la mitad de la apuesta….pronto se sabrá la verdad de los padres de Naruto y también la otra verdad sobre la apuesta de nuestros protagonistas…y comenzare a hacer los caps mas largos para que todo lo que quiero poner sea escrito y déjenme un review para saber su importante opinión y aquí les contesto los que me han dejado……_

_kosnu: aqui esta la otra continuacion no los hice esperar tanto...creo???...y sobre las apuestas....eso ya llegara a su debido tiempo_

_diosa luna: gracias por agregar mi historia y me gustaria un review_

_buaaaaa son todos....T-T.....ya ven por que tengo que recurrir al chantaje!!!!(paso de triste a íra....otra vez......pero tengo razon!!!!....o no???....) en fin no me abandonen que me deprimo...._

_Hasta la próxima…….._


	8. la verdad

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Sexto día….la verdad**

-"dios….diossss!!!!!....diossssssssssss!!!!!....por que a miiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-gritaron unas mentes

-"karma"-se auto-respondieron

-"como que karma??"-se volvieron a decir y de pronto aparecieron ellos mismos versión infantil y de un pequeñísimo tamaño y enfrente de ellos

Niño Huyga

-bueno ya sabes…desde que éramos pequeños ella siempre te ha querido, ha sufrido tus desplantes en silencio y que decir de tus insultos…sabes no me imagino como es que te sigue amando…debe de tener espíritu masoquista

-no tan rápido niño sabelotodo….tú fuiste quien le hizo todo eso-recrimino

-y hasta que te creciste lo seguiste haciendo-contesto con la misma moneda

-en ese caso ambos somos culpables

-no tanto

-por que no???

-bueno….yo siempre puedo sacar la carta de que era un niño…obsesionado con el entrenamiento…es decir no sabia que existían las mujeres en otro sentido que no fuera una pelea…pero tú por otra parte a esta edad ya debes de saber que las mujeres existen y que no solamente sirven para entrenamiento-sonrió de manera picara

-no se de lo que me hablas-fingió demencia

-no finjas….he estado presente un muchos de tus sueños que no tienen nada que ver con entrenamientos….bueno…por lo menos no para una batalla…jajajajajajajajaja!!!-se burlo cuando lo vio rojo completamente

-deja de burlarte!!!!!.....como te atreves a meterte en mis sueños!!!

-ahí no puedo hacer nada al respecto, somos la misma persona y si tanto la quieres como lo demuestras en esos sueños no la dejes ir

-mjm….ahora resulta que me das consejos de amor

-mira te lo digo por que en fondo lo sabes…ella es una mujer excepcional…puede tener al hombre que quiera y debe estar loca por amarnos todavía…..y más vale que seas más gentil por que sino…

-sino que???

-ya nos probo que es capaz de botarnos cuando quiera…y si no lo recuerdas…solo te voy a mencionar como se puso Sai de tenerla cerca y solo un idiota la rechazaría….ups…lo siento-se burlo nuevamente

Niño Sasuke

-pues si….karma…karma…karma….eso y mas te mereces por haberla tratado mal

-de veras???....pues recuerdo que tú ayudaste con mucho entusiasmo-sarcasmo

-prrrffff….eso fue hace miles de años…tú por otra parte intentase matarla después de casi tres años de verla….después de que nos busco por cielo mar y tierra…..se paraliza al vernos….y que paso después…ahh…si claro….intentas matar a su mejor amigo y luego a ella….mmmmmmm-negó con la cabeza-eso si esta mal

-pues disculpa….pero si no intentaba eso tal vez Orochimaru lo hubiera hecho

-ay por favor no trates de justificarte….bien pudiste haber hecho una mancuerna con Naruto y entre todos los presentes hubieran acabado con Orochimaru y Kabuto, pero no lo hiciste y he aquí las consecuencias

-ahhh…ya lo se….pero que querías que hiciera….lo más importante era encontrar a mi hermano y luego todo se complico….no podía tenerla conmigo tuve que decidir

-siento decirte que decidiste mal

-sabes en una charla como esta se supone que debes de animarme

-sabes que somos malos para eso….no me presiones, pero si quieres motivación….te daré motivación!!!!....nunca hemos renunciado a nuestros objetivos….y esa preciosa pelirosa es nuestro objetivo….no queda más que ir por ella!!!...y si alguien se atreve a meterse en nuestro camino….será aplastado

-no seas dramático….nadie se atrevería a hacer eso

-ahhh…noooo…pues a mi me parece que Sai esta dispuesto a eso y mucho más…..o ya olvidaste su cara cuando Sakura………..

-callateeeeee!!!!!!!!

Niño Naruto

-y que es el karma????-caída del niño Naruto estilo anime

-mmm…veras….-se puso en pose pensadora-la verdad no se-caída ahora de Naruto mismo estilo anime

-mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm-los dos rodaron los ojos

-ashhh….pero que par de idiotas no se como siguen con vida hasta ahora-dijo el niño Sasuke

-tú que haces aquí???-le grito el niño Naruto-ve a fastidiar a tu propio yo!!!- Naruto solo los ve a los dos como en un partido de tenis

-no puedo hacerlo de manera eficiente si se que no sabes que es karma…a quien diablos se le ocurre usar una palabra que no conoce-se burla

-y tu si??

-claro

-entonces dinos que es???-dijeron los dos rubios curiosos

-karma en términos que ustedes cerebros de cacahuate entiendan…es una especie de ley universal en la que cuando haces cosas buenas, cosas buenas te suceden y cuando haces cosas malas…cosas malas te sucederán…..es decir…todo lo malo o bueno que hagas se termina regresando a ti mismo

-ahhhhh

-bueno ahora que ya lo saben…voy a fastidiarme-Sasuke niño desaparece en una nube de humo

-y entonces que quieres decirme??-pregunta Naruto

-bueno….que Hinata tiene razón en hacerte ver tu suerte

-y por que???

-como que por que!!!...es tan obvio….ella siempre estuvo enamorada de nosotros y nosotros obsesionados con Sakura que por cierto nunca nos quiso y nos tienen que decir todos para que nos demos cuenta de que es bonita y de que nos gusta muchooooo!!!!!

-es cierto….tienes razón….pero eso va a cambiar!!!...voy a demostrarle lo mucho que me importa!!!!

-así me gusta….por algo nunca nos rendimos!!!!...pero antes de que eso suceda tenemos que resolver un problema

-cual??

-tienes que hacer que sea bonita de nuevo…no se cuanto tiempo voy a soportar que se vista feo

-tú no tienes que lidiar con eso…en cambio yo si…soy el que la veo todos los días

-pues te recomiendo que hagas algo…por que yo estoy a punto de tirar la toalla….es decir como se viste mal para nosotros pero para ese desgraciado de Sai se pone como una diosa

-tienes toda la razón!!!...primero me tiene que explicar eso

-explicar que???

-por que se pone bonita para otros y no para mi

-tienes toda la razón…y antes de eso tienes que buscar a Sai y acabarlo

-que dices…no puedo ir golpeando a cualquiera que ve a Hinata

-te recuerdo entonces como ella le pego sus-no le dijo nada pero hizo un movimiento en su pecho sobre lo sucedido-ya sabes y como se puso de rojo….y si ella le muestra interés….puede pensar mal…….-el solo puso cara de espanto y furia……………………

-AHHHHHHHH…MALDITO SAI….PERO JURO QUE TE MATO!!!!!!-gritaron lo tres al despertar furiosos

Mientras tanto con las chicas

-jajajajajajaa!!!...apenas puedo creer que les hayan pedido regresar a su look anterior-decía Ino mientras las veía ponerse feas

-pues si…pero creo que fue producto de los celos más que otra cosa…dudo que alguien quiera vernos así de nuevo-explico Ten Ten

-es verdad-siguió la pelirosa-eso fue producto de la casualidad y ahora tenemos el sartén por el mango…no solo tenemos que volver a ser feas…sino que ellos mismos lo pidieron…me gustaría ver como es que solucionan esto

-lo que en realidad me gustaría ver a mi es como se deshacen de ellos

-Ino no es tan fácil ahorita….por lo menos estamos atrapadas hasta que descubramos la verdad de Naruto pero no te preocupes…disfrutamos mucho torturándolos……ajajajajajajaja!!!

-Hinata!!!...quien diría que tienes una mente diabólica detrás de esa cara dulce

-así es…que quieres que haga

Y con Sai

-mmm…mmm….mmm…Uzumaki….U-zu-ma-ki…..donde rayos puede estar ese maldito expediente….no se siquiera que me motivo a venir inmediatamente….-dejo de buscar y se puso en pose pensadora-bueno las chicas me lo pidieron….y su manera de pedírmelo fue mejor que la de los chicos…aunque aún no se por que…debo de investigar eso….pero primero lo primero…U-zu-ma-ki…..ahhh!!!.....aquí esta!!!!!!!!...pero que es esto??….Uzumaki Kushina!!!....-volvió a ver adentro-Uzumaki Naruto-sacó la carpeta con el expediente-esto es raro….-ya iba abrir la carpeta cuando…….

-VAMOS CHICAS AHORAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!-grito una mujer y cuando menos se dio cuenta Sai ya estaban encima de él un millón de mujeres y lo ultimo que vio fue negro………

De regreso con los chicos

-valor…valor!!!-renegaba un pelinegro

-para que??-pregunta un rubio

-como que para que torpe-le respondió el otro hombre en cuestión-para volver a ver a esas mujeres en su peor versión

-de veras….se me había olvidado

-QUEEE!!!...COMO PUEDES OLVIDAR ALGO TAN MONSTRUOSO!!!-los otros dos con cabeza gigante y cuerpo pequeño

-jejejejeje…bueno es que cuando veo a Hinata a los ojos….todo se me olvida

-es cierto….-habló Sasuke-es lo único bello que no pueden arruinar…al menos nos queda ese consuelo

-ya llegamos-sentencio Neji y se quedaron frente a la puerta de la casa de Ino sin atreverse a hacer algún movimiento….pero sin que los tres se movieran….sonó el timbre de la puerta

-por que diablos lo tocasteeee???!!!!!-gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo mientras se veían-yo no fui!!!...entonces quien fue!!!!!????

-ahhh…disculpen pero fui yo

-por que lo hicisteeee!!!!!!!-le gritaron los tres

-por que vengo por mi novia….no sean problemáticos las suyas están aquí también, así podremos salir los cuatro en parejas…que les parece???

-debes estar bromeando!!!!-se fue hacia el Sasuke furioso-no creas que se me olvida que es por tu culpa que estamos así

-la mía…por que???

-por que nos impusiste esta ridícula apuesta!!!...y ahora estamos atascados en ellaaa!!!!

-pudiste haber dicho que no

-lo hice….y te burlaste!!!

-y desde cuando hace un Uchiha caso a mis burlas……y lo mismo digo de los Hyuga….de Naruto es comprensible pero ustedes….ya mejor admitan que les dan celos que estén con otros y que al igual que ayer cuando les gritaron que regresaran a su horripilante look…todo fue producto de los celos

-tiene razón…pero como nos íbamos a imaginar que algo así iba a suceder

-si verdad….quien se lo iba a imaginar "ay Ino ruega a dios que no sepan nunca lo de la apuesta por que sino tu y yo pasamos a la historia"

Y en otra parte………..

-bien….ya esta despertando

-ahhh…donde estoy….-se quejo Sai

-con nosotros-dijo una joven

-eso es evidente….mi pregunta es la localización de mi posición

-pues si quisiéramos que supieras….no te habríamos drogado y traído aquí cubierto

-es una buena racionalización…pero…para que me quieren???....y lo más importante…como es que ustedes lograron someterme???

-bueno mi querido Sai-se le acerco otra chica muy bonita-pues verás….sabíamos que no tenemos oportunidad para un ANBU como tú…por lo que hicimos un poquito de trampa

-como que trampa???

-desde ayer…cuando te servíamos el agua para beber te estuvimos drogando en pequeñas dosis….no podíamos hacerlo en gran cantidad te darías cuenta rápidamente….y después tus sentidos comenzaron a ser menos agudos y te seguimos hasta el lugar donde te atrapamos….cosa difícil por que en cualquier momento alguien nos pudo haber descubierto…pero no paso

-que quieren conmigo???

-queremos que nos digas…..que se traen Sasuke con Sakura….Neji con Ten Ten y Naruto con Hinata

-son novios

-no somos idiotas Sai….desde hace seis días exactamente se han estado comportando muy extraño….tanto ellas como ellos….especialmente por que ellas se han esforzado para se la pesadilla de cualquier hombre y de todos modos están ahí y por mucho que las quieran todo tiene un limite….tú eres el más cercano a ellos y queremos que nos digas que es??

-y si mi niego???

-vamos a romper estos expedientes en miles de pedacitos…es de Naruto y una mujer con su mismo apellido…aun no los leemos y no nos interesa….pero obvio a ti si…y además estaba en los archivos secretos…es decir que estos expedientes son importantes para alguien….así que decide….o nos dices que se traen esos….o rompemos estos expedientes en miles de pedacitos….oíste

De regreso a la casa de Ino…..

-a que hora bajan nuestras…nuestras….-hablaba Neji sin poder terminar la oración

-sus novias….-termino Ino por él mientras reía por dentro-ellas están terminándose de arreglar….ayer llegaron llorosas…dijeron que habían pedido a gritos a que volvieran como antes….no podían estar más emocionadas

-no lo imaginamos….-se oyeron ruidos de la escalera-"dios aquí vienen…valor Neji…valor!!!"

-"valor Naruto...valor!!!"

-"valor Sasuke…valor!!!"

-ya estamos aquí!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-hoo…hola….vinimos a verlas…..-comenzó Naruto

-y…también a….bueno…

-los que Neji quiere decir es que…..lo sentimos…..por lo de ayer

-ohh…Sasi….no se preocupen……-dijo Sakura-es cierto que nos ofuscamos un poco….pero nos alegro que este look les guastara tanto que hasta nos pidieron a gritos que regresáramos a él…y para nosotros sus deseos son ordenes

-linda….no debiste haberte molestado…sabes….

-ya te dije que no importa…es más estábamos pensando en pasear todos por ahí ….para celebrar lo mucho que nos adoran

-ehhh….

-tomare eso como un si…..vamonossss!!!!!!!!!!-agarro a los tres con su súper fuerza y una vez que dejaron a una pareja sola…

-de verdad crees que esto va a acabar bien

-claro Shikis….todo va a salir perfectamente

-como que Shikis??-tic en la ceja

-lo siento…es que he pasado tanto tiempo con ellas….pero no te preocupes prometo solemnemente que no utilizare tu apodo para la humillación publica

-que crees que pase cuando sepan lo de la apuesta

-ya te dije que no lo van a saber no tienen por que saberlo…..yo no les voy a decir a ellos que la apuesta de ellas es que los tienen que espantar en diez días….y tú tampoco les vas a decir que ellos tienen que enamorarlas en diez días…..eso no va a pasar….se enamoraran y tarde o temprano los dos grupos van a venir a decirnos que ya no quieren estar en la apuesta….nos resistiremos un poco pero lo aceptaremos al final y todos felices

-tienes una mente diabólica sabes….y es a mi a quien le dicen que hace las mejores estrategias…..me encanta tenerte en mi equipo

Y fuera de ahí……

-y a donde vamos???-pregunta Naruto

-pues no lo se….a donde sugieren??-responde Hinata que estaba pegada a su brazo

-a un lugar donde podamos hablar...de algo muy importante…pero tiene que ser a solas

-en ese caso vamos a donde tu digas

-bueno….nosotros nos vamos para otra parte

-en ese caso nosotros también-dijo Sasuke

-entonces cada oreja con su pareja….-Ten Ten sonrió y se tomo del brazo de Neji y así cada pareja se separaba nuevamente

Con Sasuke y Sakura

-y a donde vamos???

-a un lugar especial…no te mortifiques pronto llegaremos-caminaron hasta llegar al lugar donde se enfrentaron contra Kakashi la primera vez

-este lugar…..por que vinimos aquí???

-este lugar es especial para mi….por que fue la primera vez que me mostraron que no era el mejor del mundo

-vaya…es verdad…pero creo que esa vez todos nos sentimos que no éramos lo mejor del mundo

-es cierto….pero yo era algo así…bueno ya sabes..

-engreído

-si…

-pues te tengo una noticia…-la miro con interrogación-aun lo eres

-ese no es el punto…te traje aquí por que me gusta este lugar….donde fuimos equipo por primera vez…y si eso no vale para ti

-no quise decir eso, no seas tonto….claro que es especial para mi también…..pero para que me trajiste aquí??

-se tu secreto

-jejejejeje….-risa nerviosa-cual secreto??

-ya sabes cual???,…creíste que nunca lo iba a saber…pero ahora ya lo se…y estas atrapada…y a mi merced

-"oh…oh…"

Con Neji y Ten Ten

-no se de que secreto me hablas??

-así que….-él avanzó hacia ella misteriosamente y ella comenzó a retroceder-vamos a jugar a que no lo sabes…por mi esta bien

-pero es que de verdad no se de que me hablas

-claro que lo sabes….pero si estas dispuesta a fingir demencia….te doy una ayudadita…..tiene mucho que ver con la manera en la que te vistes

-ahh..si….te parece…-se puso nerviosa-"dios…no puede ser que lo sepa…espera calmate Ten Ten si lo supiera esta sería la menor de sus reacciones….estaría tan furioso que ya me hubiera dado de cachetadas si lo supiera….tal vez sospecha algo….lo mejor es seguir como ahora…y tratar de sacarle algo para saber de que habla"

-no dices nada

-es que Nini querido no se de que me puedes hablar…puede haber miles de cosas por las cuales yo me vista así no lo crees??

-no tanto….por que desde que comenzamos a salir estas así vestida

-ayer no estaba así y tu me dijiste que cambiara….lo recuerdas

Con Hinata y Naruto

-claro que lo recuerdo…como lo iba a olvidar…pero lo que quiero saber…es por que te vistes así

-dijiste que lo sabias

-no…yo dije que sabia tu secreto no que lo sabia…que es muy diferente

-en que???

-en que una cosa es saber el secreto y otra la razón por la que te vistes de manera chiflada

-crees que me visto de manera chiflada!!!!

-si…la verdad si….y sabes que….si vamos a ser novios es hora de decir toda la verdad

-cual verdad??...me has mentido???

-si lo he hecho y sabes que…no me siento orgulloso….pero alguien tiene que decirlo…no se lo demás pero yo si lo voy a hacer por que soy un hombre!!!

Con Sakura y Sasuke

-y que es lo que tienes que decir que no pudiste haber dicho!!!

-pues eso….que estas loca….que estoy harto de que te vistas como una indigente sobreviviente de la tercera guerra ninja!!....tu me gustas…te quiero….pero no soporto la manera en la que te vistes…..te ves fea!!...y esta vez lo digo en serio

Con Ten Ten y Neji

-en serio…de verdad me veo mal

-querida….mal es una palabra corta para la manera en la que te vez….y honestamente no comprendo por que tu que has sido siempre tan femenina te dio este ataque de fodonguez….espera…fondonguez también se queda corto

Con Hinata y Naruto

-no sabia que pensabas eso

-lo se….pero por paradójico que parezca se por que lo hiciste….

-y por que???

Con Sasuke y Sakura

-para darme una lección por todos esos años que pasaron y que te ignore….por hacerte daño con y sin intención…..y por eso quiero que me perdones….por ser idiota

-idiota es una palabra que te corta

Con las tres parejas….

-en ese caso….me perdonas???-preguntaron ellos

-por supuesto-respondieron ellas

-entonces….puedes dejar de vestirte así??....por favor??

-por que no??....a partir de mañana me veras de manera normal…lo prometo

-"al fin!!!!...gracias al cielo!!!!"-las abrazaron fuertemente

-"dejare este look…pero la chifladura nunca!!!...o por lo menos hasta que te hartes…y ya te falta poco!!!"-ellas sonrieron y se acercaron para besarse y recostarse un rato en el piso de los lugares donde estaban

De regreso con el pobre y torturado Sai

-estas mintiendo!!!!!-le gritaban como mil mujeres

-es la verdad….eso paso es una apuesta de ellos….de ellas no se….pero es una apuesta

-es ridículo lo que dices

-pero es verdad!!!-grito otra mujer que iba llegando-llegaron los reportes de la casa de Ino….nuestra espía dice que es una apuesta….no solo de ellos…sino de ellas….salió de la boca de la misma Ino y de Shikamaru

-vaya….que interesante

-entonces que!!!...vamos a decirles!!!

-espera!!...no tan rápido…..algo se me viene a la mente…..algo malo y perverso….y provocara que esos no vuelvan a hablarse nunca y ellos serán solo para nosotras!!!!

-me encanta como suena eso

-y que vamos a hacer???

-pues verán….-se juntaron todas en círculo y comenzaron a cuchichear y a reír perversamente

-oigan!!!...y que pasa conmigo!!!!

-es cierto….te vamos a soltar…..pero no ahorita…..te soltaras solo, cuando se pase el efecto de las drogas que te hemos metido…por que no vamos a permitir que les vayas a decir lo que pasa y arruines nuestro plan

-cuanto tiempo tarda en pasar el efecto

-72 horas….bueno querido Sai…nos vamos….espero que no mueras de hambre…y por cierto…aquí están los expedientes…-se lo dejo en las piernas-y no te preocupes que no vamos a decir que los tomaste por que de esa manera nos descubren y no queremos que eso pase…verdad….jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!

Salieron todas dejando a Sai drogado y atado, sin poder hacer nada….solo esperar y con la esperanza de que cuando llegue no sea demasiado tarde….

_Continuara……._

_Bueno aquí esta este cap…en el cual ellos jugaron a que sabían la verdad…pero claro no la saben…todo era parte de otro plan maestro para que dejaran de vestirse tan mal y lo lograron….lo que tampoco saben es que su club de fans ya saben todo sobre las apuestas de ellos y ellas, y claro el pobre de Sai que se quedo drogado el pobre con la información de Naruto y su mami y toda la verdad sobre ese asunto y ahora es el único que lo sabe todo….pero con el gran problema de que esta impedido para hacer otra cosa por lo menos en los próximos tres días….llegara a tiempo para desenmascarar todo???….sigan leyendo este fic….…por otra parte ya vamos en el sexto día y ya casi se acaba esto….._

_Por ultimo sus reviews….._

_konsu: pues si, el pobre Sai siempre lleva las de perder en este fic y especialmente en este cap...pero lo que nadie sabe es que es la pieza clave para que estos baquetones queden juntos...lastima que ahora no pueda hacer mucho_

_vaipra: bueno aqui esta este cap...espero que te haya gustado....esta mujeres van a dejar de ser feas pero locas no...primero muertas_

_Diosa Luna: lamento tanto no haber seguido tu peticion de no maltratar a Sai, pero es que era necesario para los fines perversos de las otras...pero prometo que lo dejo con novia en compensancion...._

_joaco-kun: bueno....estas mujeres que en realidad son el club de fans de los chicos....como decia el difunto Jiraya se han dedicado a recolectar informacion....y lo hicieron tan bien que fueron capaces de drogar a Sai, seguirlo hasta la guarida de Danzo sin ser detectadas....torturalo....y saber la verdad de la misma boca de Ino y Shikamaru....creo que al final ellas deberian de ser las ninjas...y sobre lo que van a hacer....ya veras...ya veras...mas bien leeras..._

_Y ahora si por ultimo…_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!....Y SI NO PUEDO SUBIR ANTES……..**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVOO!!!!!**_


	9. di no a la venganza

_El cielo se parte en dos y puede que sea el fin del mundo por que al fin….al fin….al fin!!!!!!!!.....pude subir este cap……siento mucho la tardanza y abajo les explico la razón de tanto tiempo out o fuera de servicio……..solo espero que me perdonen y que les guste este cap…….……y solo me queda decir que…….Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Séptimo día……di no a la venganza **

Ya era el séptimo día y los chicos se sentían conformes y seguros por que por fin….por fin!!!!....sus novias iban a dejar de vestirse como indigentes…el único problema era que ellas ya tenían su plan de respaldo para que las dejaran y estaban a punto de ponerlo en marcha…..

-jajajajajajajajajajajaja….por fin esos hombres van a saber el significado de la expresión el demonio con cara de mujer……jajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa!!!!!-reía macabramente una castaña

-Ten Ten deja eso…hasta nos asustas a nosotras

-lo siento Ino pero es que los hubieras visto ayer…era de película…doblar su orgullo para decirnos que estábamos horribles y dejar de vestirnos así

-claro que antes nos dieron un buen susto-interrumpió Hinata

-como que un buen susto???

-es que…veras…comparamos historias y empezaron con que sabían nuestro secreto…comenzamos a fingir demencia pero…no se….por un momento me dio la impresión de que lo sabían…estas segura de que no le has dicho a nadie

-claro que estoy segura!!!!...pero como que lo sabían!!!

-bueno es que después de eso nos salieron con que nos vestíamos mal por que nos habían hecho sufrir y eso fue todo

-pues si que fue un susto...pero ya paso……y…bueno….ahora que va a suceder con eso de que ya no pueden vestirse feo pues…..

-bueno ahora surgirán las locas bellas….-volvió a hablar Ten Ten-seremos lindas por fuera…pero malditas por dentro……jajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa!!!!

Con los hombres…..

-me alegro que esto haya terminado al fin somos hombres libres-dijo un ojiperla

-y eso nos ayuda a seguir con nuestras tareas de enamorarlas

-oye teme…crees que ahora sea más fácil hacerlas caer a nuestros pies

-pues más vale por que lo que acabamos de pasar es peor de lo que un día me imagine

-y entonces que vamos a hacer…Sai no se ha reportado ni con ellas ni con nosotros…y la búsqueda de mis padres era lo que nos había mantenido juntos hasta ahora

-lo se dobe…lo se…pero mientras ese idiota llega podemos llevarlas a comer…a bailar…a las mujeres les encanta eso

-en ese caso propongo que las llevemos a comer a...

-COMER RAMEN NO!!!!!!!!-le gritaron los chicos mas prodigiosos de la hoja

-pero…

-NO VAN A QUERER Y LO ARRUINARIAS!!!!!!

-esta bien…esta bien….y entonces…..

-una cena en un bonito restaurante-dijo Neji-unas rosas…un paseo a luz de luna….les declaremos nuestro amor y ellas el suyo y finalmente tendremos misiones libres….y seremos ricos….el plan perfecto

-ohhh siiii…jajajajajajajajajajajaa-rio macabramente Sasuke y después le siguió Neji

-"y luego se preguntan por que ellas están locas…somos tal para cual"-pensaba Naruto al verlos mientras se unía al grupo y comenzaba a reír de la misma manera

En otra parte……

-mmmm…..mjmmmm…mjmmmm……..ahhhh…ahhh…-gemía de cansancio Sai-es inútil!!!!....estas mujeres me ataron para la guerra……me siento tan mareado….pero…tengo que intentarlo antes de que todo pase………

Por otro lado…..

-entonces ya esta todo listo

-si…esta misma tarde corremos la voz

-bien….y crees que vayan…por que no podemos obligarlos

-me asegurare que vayan…y juro por todos los hokagues que irán y que después se arrepentirán de haberlo hecho

En la casa de Ino un timbre sonó y cuando ella abrió la puerta solo se encontró una nota…..

-chicas hay una nota dirigida a ustedes!!!!!

-que dice???-pregunto Sakura

-vamos a ver-abrió la nota-querida Sakura, Ten Ten y Hinata….ahora que ya hemos hechos las paces queremos festejar nuestro amor….por eso las invitamos esta tarde a cenar…y a dar una vuelta por los hermosos jardines de la aldea…..haremos que esta tarde sea tan especial que no la van a olvidar nunca pasamos por ustedes a las 6:00 estén listas y esperemos que estén hermosas…"

-no pienso esperar hasta las seis…..tenemos que quebrarlos antes de cenar

-que tienes en mente mi querida amiga castaña

-querida cuñadita……veras………-Hinata solo ríe y salen a buscar a los chicos

Con los hombres de este fic……

-ahhh…no puedo creer la paz que hay en estos momentos y que habrá después

-te apoyo dobe…te apoyo….

-gracias teme

-RINNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!-suena el timbre

-mmmm…esperas visitas Sasuke

-no…iré a abrir-abrió la puerta y cuando lo hizo se quedo mudo……

-teme quien es????...teme!!!!!!......-Naruto se paró y cuando llego a la puerta también se quedo petrificado

-oigan…..a que hora piensan regresar…..quien es??-Neji se paró después y cuando llego a la puerta también se quedo inmóvil

Delante de ellos….estaban sus novias….sus bellísimas novias……su impresión al verlas tan bellas fue tan grande que en un principio no sabían como reaccionar……

-S…S…Sakura-finalmente habló Sasuke

-dime querido-dijo ella con suave voz y una sonrisa que derretiría al hielo con su cabello ondulado, su cara perfecta, su vestido azul que llegaba un poco debajo de sus rodillas, de la parte de arriba era de estilo straple…..-te sientes bien…no has dicho nada

-ehhh…si…yo….bueno…es que…..

-si

-estas hermosa

-gracias….especialmente para ti

-y tú Neji no me dices nada

-eres muy bella Ten Ten

-gracias-sonrío….ella llevaba una blusa morada con escote de U con una falda azul y botas negras, su cabello iba suelto y lacio-tu te ves muy bien….como siempre

-Hinata….estas…estas…

-siiiii

-no tengo palabras para describir….lo hermosa…..bellísima…impresionante

-Naruto entiendo

-gracias….pude haber seguido toda la vida…y que hacen aquí???

-pues pensamos que en vez de vernos a las 6:00 podíamos vernos desde ahora

-no debieron haberse molestado

-pero si no es molestia….es más traemos unos accesorios para la casa de Sasuke, como pasan la mayor parte del tiempo aquí creímos que traer unas cosas no harían daño

-siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo mi vida-Sakura le habló al mencionado y este solo asintió-bueno pues vamos entonces-las tres se zafaron de los brazos de sus novios y salieron para regresar con un montón de bolsas y comenzaron a redecorar…..y en eso estaban cuando sus amados pronunciaron las palabras mágicas

-ehhh….hay algo en lo que les podamos ayudar-preguntaron los tres y quien sabe por que se dieron cuenta de que eso les iba a traer muchos problemas

-bueno….ahora que lo mencionan-dijeron con cara dulce pero aun así los chicos no dejaron de sentir ese extraño malestar-si hay algo que pueden hacer por nosotros

-y que es???-levantaron una ceja

-pues……

-……………

-……………

-……………

-por que no comienzan con ayudarnos a mover los muebles-sugirió –Ten Ten

-esta bien-fueron a moverlos muebles y en ese instante……..

-y una vez que terminen con ese-dijo Hinata haciendo que ellos dieran la vuelta se dieron cuenta de que el demonio también tiene rostro de mujer-MUEVAN SUS TRASEROS QUE TODAVIA NOS FALTA LA COCINA, EL JARDIN, LAS RECAMARAS Y TODO LO QUE SE PUEDA MOVER!!!!!!!!!-grito ahora con traje de militar y soga en mano….los hombres se desconcertaron tanto que intentaron pedir ayuda a Sakura y Ten Ten pero al verlas…..

-QUE DIABLOS ME MIRAS MOLESTO!!!!-le dijo Sakura a Sasuke-POR QUE MEJOR NO DEJAS DE VERME Y HACES ALGO DE PROVECHO-agitó su soga al suelo y este pudo sentir por primera vez en mucho tiempo pavor

-HYUGA SE PUEDE SABER POR QUE NO TE ESTAS MOVIENDO!!!!....EN MARCHAAAAAA!!!!!!-Ten Ten se paro delante de él de forma gigante y antes de que ellas les dieran un buen azoton comenzaron a moverse y la única conversación que se entablo durante las próximas horas fue………-DEJA DE HACER ESO Y HAZ LO OTRO!!!!....SUBE AQUÍ!!!!....MUEVE ACA!!!!!.....TOMA ESO!!!!!.,…MEJOR DEJALO EN SU LUGAR!!!!!!!........CUANDO DIGO AHORA ES AHORA!!!!!!!!....-y finalmente….

-ESTA DIVINO!!!!!-dijo Ten Ten

-SOMOS UNAS EXPERTAS!!!!!!-dijo Hinata

-NO LES GUSTA CHICOS????!!!!!!-pregunto Sakura ya emocionada….mientras que los pobres chicos estaban en un rincón con su sombra negra y solo atinaron a decir-precioso…..bellísimo….no lo hubiéramos podido hacer sin ustedes…..

-bueno pues terminada nuestra misión no vemos de ratito-las tres salieron y cuando quedaron solos los tres se pararon a contemplar como había quedado todo fruto ahora si de su sangre

-de verdad se ve hermoso-dijo Naruto con decepción en su rostro

-él único problema es…es….es….-Sasuke tartamudeaba con miedo de decir las palabras

-que no somos gays!!!!!!!!!-finalmente se liberó Neji al ver el lugar con decoraciones tan de ese estilo que se sonrojo de solo pensar si alguno de sus amigos llegara a ver el lugar lleno de fotos de hombres con paredes rosa-crema, discos de Cher y videos de los programas de Ellen D'generes y demás artículos que solo un gay respetable tendría en su apartamento de soltero, dando la impresión de que esos tres se divertían muy bien solos…..pero ahí no terminaba la tortura un grito sacó a Neji y Naruto de su estupefacción

-Sasuke que pasa!!!!!!?????

-es el baño!!!!!!!-los otros corrieron al baño y vieron gracias a dios el baño normal

-el baño esta bien-dijeron los dos

-a…a…adentro-inspeccionaron adentro y no vieron nada fuera de lo normal….pero de repente se dieron cuenta de unos detallitos……vasos color rosa con cepillos de dientes incluidos, toallas desechables para desmaquillar, y cuando abrieron el gabinetito del baño…….

-………

-………

-……….

-………

-NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron mientras se abrazaban los tres y se ponían en posición fetal, en el gabinetito, estaban los productos femeninos de cada 28 días que utilizan las mujeres entiéndase tollas sanitarias en todos los tamaños posibles, tampones, y baños para la parte intima…..definitivamente se sentían en el infierno pero para rematar la situación alguien se les presento repentinamente

-YYYYYOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!-apareció enfrente de ellos un peliplateado y un hombre mayo canoso

-chicos pensamos en que si no tienen nada que hacer tal vez podamos ir ver unas chicas que………-Kakashi no termino de decir sus palabras ya que se había dad cuenta del lugar y de la situación en la que estaban los chicos, al igual que Jiraya….-disculpen…..tienen una orgia?????-los tres se pusieron de hielo

-ahhh Kakashi creo que este no fue un buen momento por que mejor no venimos después y los llevamos a donde puedan conocer chicos de su gusto por que es obvio que las chicas ya no les interesan

-tienes razón…nos vemos chicos diviértanse!!!!-y así como llegaron se fueron…….y con los hombres en cuestión

-NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.......ESAS MALDITAS VAN A PAGAR CAROOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!-ahora si estaban enojados…….

Y a las 6:00 de la tarde……

-creen que vengan después de lo de hace rato???-preguntaba Sakura

-quien sabe….pero de todos modos fue una buena idea arreglarnos por que si los dioses nos sonríen estarán aquí-rio Hinata y justo cuando decía eso sonó la puerta-"son ellos"-pensaron los tres

-hola Ino…están las chicas-se escucho decir en la puerta

-ehhh…si…pasen….-Ino apareció entre ellas-les…hablan

-nuestros chicos???

-ehh…si-las tres se pararon y fueron a recibirlos pero también se quedaron de piedra y es que enfrente de ellas estaban sus novios o al menos eso creían

-que pasa chicas….no nos reconocen

-Sasuke

-si mi vida….como me veo

-Naruto

-el mismo Hinata…..como me veo ehhh???

-Neji

-amor….como luzco???

-ahh………..-ellas solo abrían inmensamente su boca por que ahora ellos se veían………………..-"FEOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSS!!!!.....por dios en que estaban pensando!!!!!!!!!!"-guapo mi vida muy guapo

-"jajajajajajajajaja!!!!...tomen eso….ojo por ojo y diente por diente"-pensaron ellos en sus mentes y una sonrisa perversa apareció en la boca de los tres y ellas por la impresión no atinaron a notarlo y cuando menos se dieron cuenta ya iban con ellos pegados como sanguijuelas a sus cuerpos y viendo como la gente los miraba y murmuraba a sus espaldas

-esas no son las novias de Neji, Sasuke y Naruto

-si

-que hacen con esos mendigos

-no lo se….se me hacen conocidos

-si a mi también

-"que horrrorrrrrr!!!."-pensaban ellas-"se supone que soy yo la que lo tengo que alejar no al revés!!!!!"-cada uno miro a su acompañante que iban con la ropa rota y sucia, su cabello estaba pastoso, sus zapatos rotos y flojos, sus chaquetas rotas e hilvanadas con hilos de colores, y finalmente su cuerpo que soltaba un olor hediondo a que no se habían bañado en tres días

-llegamos preciosas

-a donde??

-a nuestra cena…pasemos-las agarraron del brazo y les tres mostraron resistencia y fueron metidas mas a fuerza por ellos, caminaron por todo el salón dándose cuenta de que su mesa prácticamente estaba en medio donde toda la gente los podía ver y ya no viendo escapatoria las chicas solo atinaron a medio taparse con la esperanza de no ser reconocidas…..pero los deseos no siempre se cumplen

-YUJUUUUU!!!!...HINATA!!!!....SAKURA!!!!!....TEN TEN!!!!!-se acerco una chica que a leguas se notaba iba a inyectar veneno-pero que hacen por aquí???....pensé que iban a estar con sus novios pero es obvio que ahora tienen a los compañeros perfectos

-somos sus novios-dijeron los tres chicos y la chica se quedo de piedra

-Sasuke, Naruto, Neji???

-a tus ordenes bella dama

-ahh….son ustedes…es que se ven tan…tan….tan

-guapos-dijo Naruto

-con encanto-dijo Sasuke

-cool-dijo Neji

-diferentes-dijo ella-bueno el caso es que les traigo una invitación para dentro de tres días…va haber una fiesta y estamos invitando a todos los ninjas y ustedes están incluidos

-gracias-dijo Naruto-nos aseguraremos de ir verdad preciosa-le dio un beso a Hinata y ella casi se limpia con cloro la mejilla

-bueno…empieza a las nueve…no falten….habrá sorpresas y les gustaran….se los aseguro

-no te preocupes….nos vemos-dijo muy ligeramente Neji y la chica se fue con cara de espanto y risa imaginando que pudo pasar entre ellos para que ahora las cosas estuvieran invertidas y lo más importante de todo…..la cara que pondrán cuando cada grupo sepa la verdad….y de regreso con nuestras afortunadas parejas…..

-siéntense bellas damas….-dijo Sasuke y las tres se sentaron mientras ellos le sostenían la silla

-y que quieren cenar???-esa pregunta las saco de su trance

-ehhh…no lo se…..

-no seas tímida Sakura-chan…elige uno

-ehh…ehhh……-no sabia que decir…..no entendía su nuevo comportamiento….por que mejor no las botaban en lugar de querer vengarse….es cierto que lo que les hicieron en el dia fue cruel pero por que vengarse….si las hubieran dejado ya todo se habría terminado…..pero los orgullos de ellos no los dejaban….pero si guerra querían….guerra tendrían…….-les parece si pido por las tres-miro a Hinata y Ten Ten con una mirada de complicidad y ellas aceptaron-nos gustaría la ternera, no la pueden pedir-Sasuke asintió y cuando llegó un camarero

-que van a ordenar jóvenes???

-queremos todos la misma orden de ternera

-esta bien…..estarán listas en diez minutos

-gracias….-el camarero se retiro y durante eternos diez minutos que más bien parecían cien…nadie dijo nada, ellas con la impresión y ellos con un regocijo interno y cuando la ternera llego y les sirvieron los platos

-ahhhhh-gimió Sakura y se puso en pose dramática

-sucede algo señorita???-pregunto el camarero

-es que no me acordaba….pero la ternera

-ahhh…Sakura te entiendo-dijo Ten Ten gimiendo

-ya recuerdo….buaaaaaa-lloro Hinata mientras los chicos como el camarero se quedaron sin entender que pasaba

-que sucede ahora chicas???-la pregunta salió de la boca de Naruto

-mi vida….es que hace un par de años cuando Sasuke se fue y tú te fuiste a entrenar con Jiraya las tres nos hicimos amigas y adoptamos un ternero pequeñito y…y….y…..buaaaaaaaa

-que pasó???-pregunto el camarero

-NEJI LO MATTOOOOOO!!!!!....MATO A MI MASCOTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!-grito Ten Ten haciendo que todos en el restaurante los vieran

-QUEEEE!!!!....CUANDO HICE ESO!!!!!!

-CLARO!!!....COMO LO VAS A RECORDAR SI ERA UN CERO A LA IZQUIERDA PARA TI NI CUENTA TE DISTE QUE TE LO IBA A PRESENTAR Y SOLO ME LANZASTE UN KUNAI Y DIJISTE "NO MOLESTES MI ENTRENAMIENTO"-imito su voz-Y CUANDO TE FUISTE EL POBRE YA ESTABA MUERTO

-que horror….como pudo….por que sigue con él….debe estar muy enamorada que no ve al monstruo-fueron las murmuraciones del restaurant

-ESTA BIEN….ESTA BIEN!!!!....CAMBIE AL TERNERO Y TRAIGANOS RES

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-gritaron las tres

-ESTA BIEN!!!!....POLLLO

-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

-ENTONCES QUE QUIEREN!!!!-Neji empezaba a salirse de sus casillas

-tofu

-TOFU!!!!

-si tofu

-TRAIGA EL TOFU!!!!-el camarero se fue y vinieron los reproches

-oye Neji yo se que con Sakura fui duro pero tu te pasaste

-como iba a saber!!!!

-bueno pero es que uno al menos tiene que ver a la persona

-tú cállate remedo de futuro Hokague que no eres el indicado ya que por años ignoraste a mi prima

-oye di lo que quieras al menos yo no le mate el ternero

-grrrrrr-rugió como león sin darse cuenta de que ellas se regocijaban de ver los planes de ellos arruinados

-esta bien chicos-habló Ten Ten sufrida-eso ya paso, comprendo que en esa época era invisible para él y si yo lo era más el ternero

-lo siento esta bien!!!!.....ya no soy el mismo….y ahora tienes toda mi atención y te juro que no vuelve a pasar

-gracias-después de eso llegó el camarero y cuando trajo el tofu y se fue……

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!-chilló Ten Ten

-BUAAAAAASAAAA!!!!!-chilló Hinata

-BUAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!-chilló Sakura

-Y AHORA QUE!!!!!!....ES QUE ACASO CUANDO ERAN NIÑAS SE LES MARCHITO UN VEGETAL!!!!

-CREEEN QUE ESTAMOS GORDASSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!-gritaron las tres y en ese momento Sasuke y Naruto se unieron a la difamación

-QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!....ESTAN LOCAS!!!!!!

-Y ENCIMA NOS DICEN LOCASSSSS!!!!!!!....BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

-pobres mujeres….si están como varitas….de seguro les gustan anoréxicas…..que hombres tan desconsiderados y además mugrosos….pobres deben de estar muy enamoradas…..-otra vez las mismas murmuraciones de la gente

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR….VAMONOS DE AQUÍ!!!!!-grito Sasuke

-CON USTEDES LOCOSSSS!!!!!....JAMAS!!!!!!!....AHORA MISMO VAMOS A VOMITAR PARA AJUSTARNOS A SUS ESTRICTOS ESTANDARES DE LOCURA….-le respondió Sakura

-Y DE UNA VEZ PARA QUE LO SEPAN PARA CUANDO REGRESE SAI NO NOS VOLVEREMOS A VER NUNCAAAAAA-Hinata hizo la advertencia

-NOOOOOOOO!!!!!-gritaron ellos y como ultima esperanza se arrodillaron ante ellas y se les pegaron a las piernas

-discúlpame amor….pero es que no se como actuar contigo por que me vuelves loco….te juro que no vuelve a pasar….pero por favor perdóname-rogó Neji

-Neji….lo dices de verdad

-si

-esta bien…te perdono

-Sakura…..sabes lo difícil que esto es para mi….por favor perdóname

-esta bien Sasuke….te perdono

-Hinata-chan……se que te ignorado pero….pero desde ahora te pido perdón por todos lo errores cometidos y te juro que no pasa otra vez….me crees verdad???

-si Naruto….te creo….y te perdono

-gracias Hinata-chan…..

-vámonos…..creo que estamos bien así-ella sonrió dulcemente y todos salieron mientras eran vistos por unos ojos

-"brujas!!!!!....pero les va a costar caro esa humillación a nuestros amados"

Con los chicos afuera……

-eso pasa por querer vengarnos….se nos fue el tiro por la culata-renegó Neji

-como iba a saber que se iban a poner como locas…creí que lo habíamos arreglado

-teme…arreglamos que iban a dejar de verse horrendas no que dejaran la chifladura a un lado y bien merecido nos lo tenemos por seguir tu idea

-bueno ya…..mañana es nuestra reunión con los demás y al menos vamos a escapar de esas locas un día

-gracias a dios.....al fin una noche en la que vamos a ser los reyes-termino Naruto

Con las chicas

-pobres ilusos….no se que les motivo a pensar que iban a poder usar nuestras armas para darnos una lección-decía una pelirosa

-jajajajajajaja…..me sorprende lo bien que nos conectamos para las mentiras….eso les enseñara a no meterse con nosotras-se burlo Ten Ten

-y hasta se pusieron de rodillas….jamás me imagine ver a Naruto así

-bueno eso no lo esperábamos….pero eso y mas se merecen….merecen que no solo se nos pongan de rodillas sino que besen nuestros pies y el suelo por donde caminamos

-bien dicho Sakura….bien dicho y aún más si eso no es suficiente para alejarlos de nosotras….mañana podemos dar el golpe final

-de que hablas Ten Ten???

-simple Hinatita…es de todos sabido que ellos tienen reuniones donde se ponen a parrandear con sus amigotes y es de todos sabidos que esas fiestas son legendarias y pienso que hay que darles una buena razón para que sean más que legendarias…..la reunión que nunca van a olvidar…..jajajajajajajajajajaja!!!!

-Ten Ten….no se que planeas…..pero me gustaría participar

-mira Sakura esto es lo que pienso hacer……-las tres se juntaron y se pusieron a confabular y los chicos sin imaginarse lo que les esperaba al día siguiente

Y con Sai……

-es inútil!!!!!!!!!!!.....que impotencia….solo me queda esperar y rogar para llegar a tiempo….tengo mucho sueño………-se quedo dormido ajeno al problema que se venia encima de sus amigos

_Continuara……._

_Pues aquí esta este cap….siento mucho haber tardado una eternidad pero ahora que tengo trabajo de tiempo completo no me queda tiempo de mucho, y me pongo a descansar por que al siguiente día hay que darle de nuevo y bueno solo los domingo me ha dado tiempo de ir avanzando hasta terminar….y sobre el cap, espero que les haya gustado y sino mándenme tomatazos virtuales….bueno pues ahora si ya en la recta final y los chicos se dieron cuenta de que querer venganza no es bueno como ya comprobaron, ahora como se da la dichosa fiesta donde las chicas están dispuestas a que las manden al diablo sin importar que…..lo conseguirán????....hay que ver la continuación……nada mas que téngame paciencia por que me puedo tardar pero prometo que lo terminare y espero que me dejen un review, por cierto al fin….al fin!!!!! Me puse a editar mi perfil por si lo quieren leer y creo que les deje mi correo electrónico por si quieren agregarme háganlo con mucho gusto y hablaremos…… y respondiendo a sus fieles reviews………._

_konsu: diras como todos que me motiva a actualizar despues de años....pues es que no tengo verguenza, y espero que esto responda la pregunta de que tna chifladas se pueden poner las mujeres estas, que el proximo plan es a prueba de todo, segun ellas_

_joaco-kun: bueno aun no aparece el plan ese se dara hasta el final, si ya has visto la peli sabras mas o menos ya que me baso en ella_

_creo son todos pero hay personas que me agregaron y se los agradezco ahora no sean malitos y dejen un review...bye bye _

_Hasta la próxima y gracias por esperarme y ser tan fieles….._


	10. me dejas por que me dejas

……_.Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Octavo día….me dejas por que me dejas…..**

Al siguiente día de tan espantosa cena…………..en la aldea tan pacifica de la hoja….o al menos eso creyeron durante un tiempo tres amables, bondadosos, guapos, y genios habitantes de esta localidad…….

-creo que es definitivo…..he perdido el deseo de vivir…..entre con Orochimaru como león sin descanso, di lo mejor que pude y hasta mucho más….fueron tres años de sufrimiento….de cuidarme las espaldas y pretender que no importaba el hecho de que un día quisiera ocupar mi cuerpo y nada de eso me importaba…..por que sabia que no podía rendirme…..aceptaría cualquier prueba por que sabia que saldría avante y ganador….y es ahora….en este momento…scuando me pregunto….valió la pena…..de verdad valió la pena….tanto esfuerzo….trabajo…..dedicación….sudor y sangre…todo para que una chica con pelo rosa…..me quiebre como nadie antes lo había hecho

-deja de lamentarte….que me dices de mi….por años anduve tras ella….me encantaba su color de pelo, su actitud y no creo que tenga frente grande, todo lo que hice lo hice por llamar su atención, de que algún día se diera cuenta de que era él elegido para ella……pero las cosas no salen siempre como uno las planea….ahí tienes…..estoy enamorado de Hinata….la chica tímida que se desmayaba de verme…..a la que nunca le puse atención al menos me di cuenta de que sentía algo por mi……pero ahora las cosas han cambiado….ahora hago todo lo posible para que me vea y que es lo que pasa….me trata mal…me ignora…..y me esta haciendo sufrir más que ero senin….me pregunto que me diría si estuviera aquí…..ahhh…probablemente me diría que le saque provecho y cualquier sufrimiento es soportable con tal de estar al lado de una buena mujer….el único problema es que quiero salir corriendo y no volver a verla nunca más…..mi espíritu esta roto

-opino igual que ustedes…jamás me he rendido ante nada ni ante nadie…pero Ten Ten….esa si es punto y aparte…de verdad punto y aparte………….

-es todo lo que vas a decir…..-le preguntaron con un deje de desolación en el tono

-ehhh-fingió demencia

-que si es todo lo que vas a decir…..estuve toda la noche ensayando estas palabras con pose melodramática para que tu salgas con dialogo de dos líneas

-ahh…disculpa Naruto pero es que no creo que este sea el momento ideal….mas bien el lugar ideal para ponerme profundo

-por que no???!!!!

-por que vivimos en la maldita casa del arcoíris!!!!!!!!!

-ehhhh???

-la casa GAAAYYYYY!!!!....te imaginas lo que pasaría su algo como lo del otro día vuelve a ocurrir-Naruto recordó las palabras de Kakashi y se puso azul de imaginarlo

-esta bien….tienes razón…..

-ahhhh…extraño esos días en los que éramos los reyes de esta aldea

-esos ya son viejos tiempos….-se integró a la conversación Sasuke-además solo dos días más y técnicamente este no cuenta por varias razones….la más importante es que no las vamos ver y la segunda es que vamos a tener una reunión en la que estaremos solo nosotros

-ahhhhh siiiiii-dijeron soñadoramente todos….

Pero en otro lugar…..

-ya esta todo listo……-decía Hinata

-chicas de verdad creen que esto es absolutamente necesario

-por que Ino o es que acaso como ves que estas a punto de perder quieres terminar todo

-no, no es eso….es solo que….ya me dio algo de pena

-mira….esos hombres nos ha hecho llegar hasta la locura con tal apartarlos y no se puede….así que si este plan no funciona nos retiramos

-claro que-le interrumpió Sakura-como habrás visto es imposible que falle así que yo sugiero que brindemos-levanto una copa mientras las demás hacían lo mismo-por la destrucción de los hombres más fríos de la hoja

-salud!!!!!!!

En la oficina de la hokage……

-Tsunade sama!!......ahhhh!!!....pero que hace!!!......ya volvió a las andadas!!!

-deja de quejarte!!!....es solo un boleto de lotería….no es el fin del mundo….ahhh!!!!!!!

-que pasa!!??

-ganeeee!!!!!....ganeeee!!!!!!!!

-ahhhh!!!!....felicidades!!!!-las dos abrazaron y brincotearon y de repente tuvieron una revelación- ohhhhh noooooooooooooo!!!!!!

Cuando caía la tarde en la aldea dela hoja….en dos lugares se iniciaba una cuenta regresiva….

-diez-dijo un ojiperla emocionado

-nueve-decía una castaña

-ocho-contó una rubia temerosa

-siete-habló un rubio

-seis-dijo otra ojiperla de cabello largo

-cinco-conto Sai las cuerdas que lo ataban

-cuatro-eran los millones que ganó Tsunade….sabiendo que habría una desgracia

-tres-habló un pelinegro

-dos-habló también una pelirosa

-uno-dijeron todas las parejas

-din dongggggg!!!!!!-sonó el timbre de una puerta y pelinegro fue a abrirla

-ya era hora de que llegaran

-lo sentimos no entretuvimos un poco

-y eso??

-ya sabes Rock Lee y su fuerza de la juventud

-bueno pasen

Entraron a la casa los ninjas….entre los cuales estaban Shikamaru, Rock Lee, Kiba, Shino, Choji, entre otros

-y bien con que empezamos???-habló Kiba

-como que con que…con lo mismo de siempre-dijo Sasuke

-lo siento no conseguí stripers-dijo Shikamaru

-queeee!!!!.....por que no!!!!-gruñeron todos

-bueno…..hay varias razones

-dilas!!!!!!!

-número uno…..tienen unas novias locas que las matarían de tan solo saberlo y después vendrían por ustedes

-nos preguntamos de quien fue la culpa-dijo con sarcasmo Neji

-dos….yo tengo una novia que lee la mente y que casi me castro la última vez-se toca sus genitales y los demás solo hacen un gesto doloroso con la boca-y la tercera y más importante tenía flojera y sería problemático….además nos divertimos mejor solos

-tienes razón…entonces vamos a la botella de tequila-abrieron las botellas y se sirvieron y comenzaron a tomar y gritar y a cantar…..sin darse cuenta de que eran observados

-grrrr….con que stripersss!!!!...ese Shikamaru lo mataré cuando lo vea-una aura furiosa salía de una castaña

-ya tranquilízate Ten Ten, Ino se encarga de Shikamaru y nosotros de los nuestros

-hasta cuando vamos a esperar para intervenir???-pregunto Hinata

-cuando estén en su mejor momento querida Hinata

Y de regreso a la fiesta

-y entonces le dije a la abuela Tsundae….cuando ganes una apuesta y todos sabemos que traes la desgracia…no serás Tsunade….serás Tsunami!!!!!......jajajajajajajajajajajajaaaaa!!!!!!!-sobra decir la cara que pusieron los demás

-dobe….esta vez te la ganaste

-ehhhhhh…..aughhhhhhh!!!!!!!-gimió ya que todos se le fueron encima a molerlo a golpes

Y un rato después…….

-ya comenzaron a cantar….es hora……-las chicas se prepararon, se colgaron unas maletas….y se dirigieron a la puerta…….

_La raza me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que-comenzó un rubio_

_Mi vieja me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que-siguió un pelinegro_

_Yo le echo muchas ganas pero….nada me sale bien-cantaron Neji y Kiba_

_Y la banda me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que-siguieron los demás_

_Mis niños me dicen que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que_

_Yo le echo muchas ganas pero…nada me sale bien_

_Si digo que es blanco resulta que es negro_

_Si digo que es águila seguro cae sol_

_Si estoy en el cielo me siento en el infierno_

_Si piensas que me amas, estas en un error-en esta parte solo cantaron los tres afectados de este fic_

_Y la banda me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que_

_Mi jefe me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que_

_Yo le echo muchas ganas pero…nada me sale bien_

_Si me echo un soplado me sale con premio-las chicas que escuchaban pusieron cara de asco en esta parte_

_Si voy al baño resulta que no hay papel_

_Si voy a tirar el miedo esta ocupado el retrete _

_Mejor me agarro el pajarito y juego con el-les tengo que describir la cara de las chicas_

_Y la banda me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que_

_Mi vieja me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que_

_Yo le echo muchas ganas pero… nada me sale bien_

_Cuando llego noche no me puedo dormir_

_Y luego al otro día no me quiero levantar_

_De cualquier saque de onda me echan la bronca a mí_

_Por eso aunque haga calor no me calienta ni el sol_

_Y la banda me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que_

_Mi vieja me dice que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago, que todo lo que hago esta mal y yo no se por que_

_Yo le echo muchas ganas pero…nada me sale bien_

_Yo le echo muchas ganas pero...nada me sale bien_

_Yo le echo muchas ganas pero…nada me sale bien_

-jajajajajajajaja!!!!!...este es el mejor día de mi vidaaaa!!!!!!!!!!

-Naruto es solo una reunión quieres calmarte ya pareces Rock Lee

-lo siento pero es que estoy tan emocionado…hace siete días que no gozo de esta libertad

-te entendemos…..te entendemos-dijeron Sasuke y Neji

-dios…de verdad Hinata, Sakura y Ten Ten los han aniquilado-susurró por lo bajito Kiba

-lo se….me encanta….especialmente por Sasuke y Neji dueños de titulo soy mejor que todos y que-le respondió Choji mientras veían a los tres en cuestiona tan animados y con estrellas en sus ojos-aquí solo falta Sai…donde estará???

Con el pobre Sai…….

-shhhhhh…shhhhhhhh….shhhhhhh…shhhhh-definitivamente se había quedado dormido, ya estaba cansado de luchar…….

De regreso a la casa de los chicos….

-toc…toc…toc..toc..

-hablando del rey de roma-dijo Choji-no se preocupen yo iré-se fue a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo-ahhhh……un pastel giganteeeeeee!!!!!!!!-lo agarro y lo metió como pudo a la sala

-Choji tú lo pediste ya deja la glotonería-le reclamó Kiba

-yo no lo pedí!!!!...ya estaba en la puerta y la verdad no me quejo…que esperamos para comerlo

-pues bueno-Shikamaru fue por un cuchillo y antes de que lo cortara……-"puffff!!!!!!!"

-se escucha una canción…….

_Step back, gonna come at you fast__, I'm driving out of control,and getting ready to crash_

_(Las chicas salen y comienzan a cantar__ con una capa)_

_Won't stop shaking up what I can__, I serve it up in a shot, so suck it down like a man_

_So baby yes I know what I am, and no I don't give a damn_

_And you'll be lovin it_

_(__Se quitan la capa dejando al descubierto sus trajes ajustados de heroínas)_

_Some days I'm a Super Bitch__, up to my old tricks_

_But it won't last forever_

_Next__ day I'm your Super Girl, out to save the world_

_And it keeps gettin better_

_Kiss kiss gonna tell you right now, I make it sweet on the lips_

_And simply knock you out_

_And shut up I don't care what you say_

_Cause when we're both in the ring_

_You're gonna like it my way_

_Yeah baby there's a villain in me, so sexy sour and sweet_

_And you'll be lovin it_

_Some days I'm a Super Bitch, up to my old tricks_

_But it won't last forever_

_Next day I'm your Super Girl, out to save the world_

_And it keeps gettin better_

_Hold on, it keeps gettin better_

_Hold on, it keeps gettin better_

_In the blink of an eye_

_(Las tres giñan los ojos a los dem__ás presentes, no a sus novios)_

_In the speed of light_

_(Caen a los brazos de los dem__ás presentes, no a sus novios)_

_I'll hold the universe up_

_(__Los demás presentes colorados, igual a novios muy enojados)_

_And make your planets collide_

_When I strap on my boots, and I slip on my suit_

_You see the vixen in me, becomes an angel for you_

_Some days I'm a Super Bitch, up to my old tricks_

_But it won't last forever_

_Next day I'm your Super Girl, out to save the world_

_And it keeps gettin better_

_Some days I'm a Super Bitch, up to my old tricks_

_But it won't last forever_

_Next day I'm your Super Girl, out to save the world_

_And it keeps gettin better_

_Hold on_

_It keeps gettin better_

_Hold on_

_It keeps gettin better_

-QUE DIABLOSSS…HACENN!!!!!!!!!!!!-Naruto gritó de manera tenebrosa a punto de explotar con todo y nueve colas

-ay querido pero es que como Shikamaru les consigue las estríper y esta vez no hubo nada, pensamos que tal vez nosotros podríamos serlo-le respondió Hinata a Naruto que se veía claramente molesto

-COMO SABES TÚ DE ESO!!!

-YA DEBERÍAS DE SABER QUE LO SE TODO!!!!...Y HABLANDO DE ESO POR QUE ESTA CASA ESTA DIFERENTE

-COMO QUE DIFERENTE

-SI DIFERENTE A COMO LA HABIAMOS DEJADO CON NUESTRO IMPECABLE GUSTO

-ehhh…yo no se…la casa es de Sasuke-el mencionado lo vio con odio puro

-lo siento Hinata pero esta reunión es de hombres y como nos dejaron la casa era más….más…..un estilo más femenino-lo había dicho…sabía que Hinata no tendría los nervios de reclamarle a él y sonrió arrogantemente

-o sea que quitaste todo el trabajo que hice solo por tu estúpida reunión!!!!!-le grito la pelirosa había olvidado que estaba presente

-Sakuraaaa

-Sakura nada…solo hay una manera de hacer que te perdona

-cual???

-ahhh…verás……-las chicas comenzaron a sacar un montón de artículos de belleza….-queremos probar un nuevo look para vernos más hermosas ya sabes pero no queremos echar a perder nuestros cabellos….podemos…..experimentar en los suyos…a eso venimos….te prometo que a lo mucho nos tardaremos una hora y nos iremos….será como si nunca hubiéramos estado aquí

-"ya es tarde para eso"…esta bien

Treinta minutos después….

Las chicas estaban haciendo experimentos mientras los demás veían al costado y en silencio como simples espectadores y mientras los chicos eran victimas de los experimentos…….

-ay chicas….ayer vi aun chico que ayyyyyy!!!...era un sueño-comenzó Hinata

-no me digas..que yo también….con unos músculos de muerte!!!-siguió Ten Ten

-lo se….yo conocí hace poco a uno que era un amor….figúrense que me llevo helado a mi casa…con lo que me encanta-los chicos solo se tensaron ante tal conversación y eso hizo también que los relegados pusieran atención, pero en vez de seguir con el chisme vieron algo que los hizo estallar a carcajadas pero se contuvieron…..

-creo que son un material perfecto para novios-volvió a hablar la peliazul

-heyyy!!!...estamos presentes lo olvidan!!!-gruño Naruto molesto

-shh…vida no te muevas ni digas nada que esto se puede echar perder

-como???

-ahhh….nooooo!!!!!!!-gritaron las tres

-que…que pasa!!!!-gritaron alarmados los tres

-vida promete que no te vas a enojar

-que pasa Hinata

-por que mejor no lo miras por ti mismo…y les recomiendo….primo…Sasuke que también lo hagan ustedes-ellas solo bajaron la cabeza mientras se contenían a reírse….lo mismo pasaba con los relegados

Y ellos se vieron al espejo….y…..se quedaron frios…..los tres llevaban el cabello pintado de manera tricolor como payasos no sin mencionar el pelo chino y esponjado….claro que ante eso el peor era Neji por su larga cabellera y lo que antes fue castaño ahora era verde, anaranjado y violeta…..después seguía Sasuke cuyo cabello medianamente largo también había esponjado bien y su antiguo cabello negro ahora era rubio platinado tirándole a canoso con líneas negras estilo pepe le pu….y por ultimo Naruto que se creyó bendecido por tener el pelo corto pero nunca se imagino que Hinata le pegara una peluca azul cielo más sintética que un par de silicones para busto y cuando las vieron solo dijeron

-ay no nos miren así……………………………..…simplemente se lo rapan………………………..como focossssss!!!!!!!……………..jajajajajajajajajaajajajajajaajajaja!!!!!!!

Sobra decir que les dio el infarto….especialmente Neji al pensar otra vez en sus tratamientos capilares que ya quisiera Ten Ten

En otra parte…..

-ya ves Shizune quizás por esta vez no suceda una desgracia

-bueno yo no se….eso nunca ha pasado

-se positiva quieres???...hay paz, no sucederá nada

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!

Shizune no dijo nada pero dirigió cierta mirada a la Hokage

-ay!!!....ya cállate!!!!

-no dije nada

-pero quisiste hacerlo….

En la casa…

-querido….por que me miras así….

-fuera-dijo Sasuke muy calmado

-que

-fuera…

-no entiendo

-QUE ES LO QUE ENTIENDES!!!...QUIERO QUE TE LARGUES Y QUE NO VUELVAS NUNCAAAAAA!!!...Y USTEDES TAMBIEN LARGUENSE!!!

-VAN A DEJAR QUE NOS HABLE ASÍ-gruñeron Hinata y Ten Ten

-SI!!!!-respondieron Naruto y Neji-ES MÁS LO APOYAMOS LARGO….FUERAAAA!!!!

-PUES NO NOS VAMOSSSS!!!!!!!

-AHHH NOOOOO!!!-las tomaron con mucha fuerza y las sacaron a empujones de la casa

-QUE LES PASA!!!!.,…..SOMOS SUS NOVIAS-gritó Hinata

-CORRECCIÓN…EXNOVIAS!!!

-QUEEEEE!!!!!!

-SIII…..LO QUE OYERON…..ESTAMOS HARTOS DE SUS CHANTAJES…CALUMNIAS….INTRIGAS Y HUMILLACIONES……HASTA NUNCA!!!!....BRUJASSSSSS!!!!!!!!- y cerraron con azotan la puerta dejándolas tiradas en la calle con Ino que salió antes de que también le tocara a ella

-estas satisfecha Ino….ganamos-le dijo Sakura con lagrimas en los ojos

-entonces por que no estamos felices-dijo Ten Ten con cara sombría…….nadie dijo nada después, simplemente se levantaron y después se retiraron de ahí

Y en la casa….

-we are the championsss my friendssss-cantaba Naruto

-no time for losers cause we are the championsssssss-siguio Neji

-at the wooooooooorrrrrlllllllldddddddd-termino Sasuke

-bravo…bravo-dijo sarcásticamente Kiba-felicidades han dejado a las chicas mas bellas de la hoja

-deja el sarcasmo tú no sabes el infierno que pasamos-reclamo Naruto

-yo lo único que se es que se merecen todo lo que ellas les han hecho

-debes estar bromeando

-claro que no….bueno quizás tu no tanto como ellos….pero eres igual de culpable….imagínense vivir toda su vida como un cero a la izquierda por las personas que amas….tú mismo dime como te sentías cuando todos te ignoraban y te trataban mal-Naruto no dijo nada y Kiba continuo-o ustedes….Neji como te sentiste cuando tú tío no te reconocía solo por pertenecer a la familia secundaria……o tú Sasuke como te sentiste cuando tú hermano asesino a toda tu familia….ahora imaginen ese sentimiento en ellas…una y otra vez….hasta hace ocho día…..ahora díganme….se lo merecían si o no???

Ellos no dijeron nada….simplemente salieron de la casa-"vaya ese Kiba me ha salvado"-pensó Shikamaru al darse cuenta que después del furor sus amigos iban a matarlo por ser el "autor intelectual" de toda la faramalla

Los chicos iban corriendo hasta llegar a la casa de Ino

-Hinataaaaaaa!!!!!!!

-Sakuraaaaa!!!!!!

-Ten Teeeen!!!!!!!

Ellas se sorprendieron al ver que alguien las llamaba y salieron a la puerta

-Naruto

-Sasuke

-Neji

-lo sentimos-dijeron los tres-no quisimos correrlas no decir lo que dijimos….-ellas se conmovieron

-que pasa con ustedes!!!-habló Hinata-por que no se van…son masoquistas…acaso no han tenido suficiente!!!

-no-respondió Naruto-no hemos tenido suficiente o por lo menos yo no….y voy a estar contigo así me mandes a todo akatsuki tras de mi….puedes hacer lo que quieras pero no te vasa librar de mi….querías que te viera, que te reconociera….pues ahora te miro y te reconozco y te digo que no te voy a dejar

-Sakura….dame otra oportunidad….una cita….solo nosotros…..nadie más…son cosas locas ni extrañas…..permíteme demostrarte como soy en realidad y déjame ver como eres en realidad

-esta bien

-bien….en ese caso….estén listas mañana

-será en grupo??-pregunto Ten Ten

-claro que no-le respondió Neji-será solo la misma hora….pero nuestras citas serán aparte…claro si quieres

-si…si quiero

-hasta mañana entonces

-hasta mañana

_Continuara……_

_Bien aquí tengo este nuevo cap….creo que esta vez me he tardado menos en subir…creo….pero eso esta bien sirve que hay más personas que pueden leerlo y además los tengo en suspenso….y sobre el cap…es la recta final…..el siguiente es el noveno día…la cita entre ellos…donde todo puede pasar y después el decimo día….y las interrogantes, que pasara el noveno día??, finalmente liberare a Sai???….bueno ya saben que tienen que leer y como esto cansadita no me extiendo tanto por lo tanto pasare a sus reviews……._

__

_konsu: hola!!!....regreso de nuevo con este cap que espero que te haya gustado y como leiste pues terminaron en teoria por que les hicieron ver su error y ahi van de regreso pero la proxima es una cita normal, ya que es la novena y tienen que probar la miel antes de que se den cuenta de que todo fue una mentira, en teoria tambien; y sobre el pobre de Sai, pues todavia seguira en las mismas pero habra esperanza de que se libere de su cautiverio..._

_HinisS Cullen Uzumaki, Scarleth Draven, Monika Granger, gracias por agregar mi historia y por agregarme a mi, espero que me dejen un review_

Es todo y hasta la proxima!!!!......


	11. la cita

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Noveno día….la cita**

El siguiente día había llegado y las chicas se preparaban para su cita normal o al menos ellas se iban a comportar…

-así que una cita normal ehh

-así es Ino…una cita normal-le contesto Sakura

-saben lo que eso significa

-si….que los chicos nos han demostrado que nos aman-sonrío Ten Ten

-cierto…y eso es bueno no??...es decir…ahora están seguras que las aman-las tres asintieron-y saben a donde van a ir??

-exactamente no lo han dicho….así como nosotras quisiéramos pero…lo dirán….esta tarde lo dirán…a donde sea que vayamos

-suena lindo…Shika y yo podemos acompañarlos!!!

-noooo!!!!!...ya hemos tenido suficiente de tus maldades cerda-la frenó una pelirosa

-esta bien…solo era una sugerencia

-no te lo tomes tan en serio Ino…-intervino Hinata-pero al fin estamos felices y eso es lo único que importa

-en ese caso las dejo para que continúen con su arreglo personal-Ino salió del cuarto y afuera dio unos brinquitos de gusto mientras cantaba mentalmente-"mi plan funciono…mi plan funcionooooo"

Con los chicos

-primero las llevaremos a almorzar un rato-decía Sasuke-después las llevaremos a comer

-A ICHIKARU!!!!!

-NOOOOO!!!

-a otro restaurante más bonito y elegante y principalmente donde no hayan visto el espectáculo de la ultima vez

-totalmente comprensible-dijo Neji

-y después las llevaremos a vernos mientras cantamos….y les dedicamos otra canción

-y podemos hacer un dueto con ellas!!!....-intervino Naruto-o en este caso un sexteto

-buena idea….pero creo que el termino apropiado para eso seria un septeto, tenemos que tomar en cuenta a Sai-agrego Sasuke

-hablando de Sai….se ha comunicado con alguno de ustedes

-no-intervino Neji-es preocupante ya han pasado muchos días

-creen que lo hayan atrapado?

-si ese fuera el caso creo que todos aquí ya estuviéramos en problemas…aunque en realidad más Naruto que nosotros

-por que yo!!!???

-es obvio idiota!!...quien más puede estar interesado en saber de tus padres

-ahhh…pues si….hagamos esto….salgamos con las chicas y en la comida les preguntamos si han sabido algo…si definitivamente ellas no saben nada…mañana mismo lo buscaremos por cielo mar y tierra…durante todo el día si es necesario-habló con determinación Sasuke mientras salía fuego de su espalda

-pero dobe mañana tenemos esa fiesta por la tarde-el mencionado se congelo con una gota en su cabeza

-lo buscaremos hasta que llegue la hora de la fiesta

-en ese caso arreglemos todo, yo iré a ver lo del restaurante, Sasuke encárgate de algo para después de cantar…que se especial, romántico y que no estemos juntos

-entiendo

-y Naruto encárgate de acomodar todo para cantar y nos veremos una hora antes aquí para arreglarnos esta bien

-perfecto!!!

-bien, hasta la tarde-los tres saltaron y desaparecieron rápidamente

Con Sai….

-zzzzzzzzzz…………….zzzzzzz………………….zzzzzzz…………………………..-aun duerme

Y finalmente la hora de la cita……

-se ven divinas!!!!!!

-gracias Ino….-dijeron las tres muchachas……iban de manera casual pero muy elegantes….Sakura llevaba un vestido azul con un listón blanco al borde de la cintura, zapatos de tacón blancos, maquillaje ligero muy elegante y con su cabello hermosamente ondulado con una pequeña cuca en su cabello en forma de mariposa….Hinata llevaba una blusa roja de seda escotada de la parte de enfrente en forma de U y una falda de forma A negra hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas con botas de tacón de aguja…con rubor rojo y labios pintados del mismo tono….sin exagerar solo para dar color a su rostro, su cabello estaba lacio y con volumen , una parte de adelante estaba aplanado y de la parte de atrás levantado con un listón rojo en su cabello….y por ultimo Ten Ten….que llevaba un vestido corto blanco con zapatos también blancos con una amarradera en el tobillo…su cabello para sorpresa de todos estaba corto hasta los hombros y completamente lacio degrafilado, con su ya clásico fleco recto, con labios rosas….mientras Ino las contemplaba sonó el timbre de la puerta…la rubia fue a abrir y ahora fue ella la que se quedo sin palabras….los chicos rieron arrogantemente ya que lo único que atino a hacer fue a abrir la boca hasta que su quijada tocara el piso….los tres iban con pantalón de vestir y camisa de tipo casual solo que en diferente color, mientras que Sasuke llevaba un conjunto en negro, Neji llevaba uno en color crema y Naruto iba de azul marino, nada escandaloso, un poco en contra ya que no iba mucho con su personalidad pero sabía que tenía que ir de acuerdo a la ocasión…..como nadie decía nada finalmente el rubio fue el primero en hablar…

-Ino….donde están las chicas

-ahhhh-salió de su ensoñación no de la manera más digna e incapaz de coordinar una palabra lo único que hizo fue apuntar hacia la sala de su casa…los chicos se vieron y entraron para ver a sus novias

-holaaaa!!!!!-gritaron ellas mientras se aventaban a ellos y les daban un ligero beso en los labios

-holaaa!!!....-habló Naruto-las tres se ven fantásticas

-gracias!!!

-es hora….nos vamos??

-si-respondió Hinata

Los seis salieron y entraron a un restaurante mucho más hermoso que el anterior….los condujeron hacia un trió de mesas para dos que estaban cerca del balcón y cada uno de ellos y ellas estuvieron con su respectiva pareja….

Conversación de Neji y Ten Ten

-es una hermosa mesa

-lo se por eso la escogí…y como se que no te gusta mucho el sol, escogí esta que esta detrás de esta cortina de flores-Ten Ten vio que la cortina de flores dejaba paso a la luz pero no mucho

-es de violetas…mis favoritas…como lo hiciste??

-uno hace lo que sea por su amada

-de verdad me amas??

-claro que si-sonrió haciendo que se pusiera tieso en el acto-es decir…si…bueno….ya sabes….

-esta bien que lo admitas no te apenes….no creí que llegara el día en que escucharía esas palabras de tu boca…

-no vas a querer que lo presuma ante el mundo verdad??

-claro que no…yo se que no eres así….pero mientras me lo digas a mi…así a solas, y claro que no me ignores o me trates mal enfrente de los demás

-claro que no haré eso…y gracias por comprenderme

-lo he hecho desde que te conocí…se que no tuviste una vida fácil….con la muerte de tu padre, el sello de tu frente, ser el guardián de Hinata….supongo que tienes mucha presión

-lo se…pero no hay excusas para muchas cosas que te hice pasar…por eso quiero que me perdones

-ya lo hice hace mucho tiempo

-gracias

-y también perdóname

-por que??

-por los días pasados

-digamos que estamos a mano

-bien-sonrieron y siguieron comiendo mientras comenzaban a recordar las anécdotas graciosas de su sensei y Rock Lee

Conversación Sasuke y Sakura

-da un poco el sol, por que no nos toco la cortina de flores

-"maldito Neji"…no lo se….supongo que fue suerte para Ten Ten…estas incomoda, por que si es así podemos cambiarnos

-no…no me molesta esta bien, pero me gustaría algo de tomar con mucho hielo

-bien-le hizo una seña al mesero y este tomo la orden-dime Sakura…no te gustaría quedarte conmigo

-Sasuke-se sonrojo-que clase de proposición es esa???

-bueno…es que he estado pensando que no hay ningún impedimento

-guau….realmente lo haces sin rodeos

-es que sería genial…te imaginas…tu y yo-para eso la mente de la pelirosa ya volaba en una nube-Sakura…Sakura-le paso una mano por la vista ya que de repente se puso roja como tomate y un hilillo de sangre salió por la nariz

Mente de Sakura-"oh dios mío!!!!....lo esta pidiendo en serio….que voy a hacer!!!....tal vez hacerlo….no!!.....apenas somos novios y tenemos nueve días de haber empezado a salir y técnicamente esta es la primera cita…..pero esta tan guapo y es tan sexy!!!.…quien se puede resistir!!!.....pero no…definitivamente no…quien se cree que soy…ahora me va a escuchar!!!" –estas loco!!!...la respuesta es no y le dio una cachetada ligera que no llamo la atención de nadie

-me estas rechazando

-si

-te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo….de lo que estas rechazando

-claro que si…lunático….

-estoy confundido creí que te alegraría e más pensé que me dirías que si….yo se que no es la manera apropiada pero

-pero nada-lo interrumpió-que te hace pensar que quiero eso

-que te pasa desde que somos niños los has soñado

-ahh….pervertido-le hizo gestos de asco

-que tiene de pervertido que piense que te cases conmigo-pregunto con una ceja levantada

-como que, que tiene de pervertido que quieras que me case contigo-siguió ofendida-todooo….-en ese momento cayo en cuenta de las palabras del pelinegro-nooooo…espera…..queeee!!

-que quiero que nos casemos….bueno yo se que no hoy ni mañana pero en el futuro y no digas que jamás lo has pensado por que no te creo

-ahhh….-sonrió soñadoramente-quieres que nos casemos…era eso….claro que si

-pues que mas iba a ser-la pelirosa se puso de piedra

-nada….nada

-como no va a ser nada si hasta sangraste por la nariz-rio y de repente todo estuvo en si sitio en su mente-O_O…..Sakura!!!...como fuiste a pensar eso…."no es que no quiera…no es el momento de pensar eso!!!!"

-lo siento…estoy muy avergonzada….pero es que no fuiste específico

-jaajjajajajajajajaja-río como un niño inocente-esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, en mi vida me imagine verte así…..jajajajajajajaja-a Sakura se le paso la vergüenza de verlo reír….nunca lo había visto así…él se detuvo cuando la miro con sus ojos soñadores y sonrisa tonta-que me ves???

-ahh…mírate….tan feliz….nunca creí que pudieras hacerlo

-que???

-relajarte…romper con la postura de seriedad…soy Sasuke no tengo sentimientos y nadie me importa

-sabes muy bien que eso fue por lo de mi hermano….pero ya supere eso…estoy listo para ser feliz a tu lado hace mucho tiempo y ahora que estamos juntos-le tomo la mano y se la beso-no pienso perder todo otra vez, no de nuevo

-eso es muy lindo de tu parte…no se si lo merezca

-sabes que si…eso y mucho más

-lo se…solo quería ser modesta-se acercaron para darse un beso corto mientras llegaba el camarero con la orden….se dispusieron a comer mientras platicaban amenamente….

Conversación Naruto y Hinata

-y entonfesss….e dife a firaya….-hablaba Naruto mientras comía por no decir tragar sin masticar la comida….cualidad que Hinata encontró asquerosa y se cuestionaba en ese instante por que rayos se enamoro de él-entiendes….jajajajajajajajajaja-salió de su ensoñación y lo vio reírse para hacer ella lo mismo no con tanta efusividad

-"dios….que le vi….es guapo es cierto, pero definitivamente esa manera de comer tiene que cambiar….en mi vida me imagine que iba a agradecer a mi padre por la educación que me dio…pero desaparecerá en el primer momento que mi padre lo vea en la primera cena….jejejeje….creo que me gustaría ver eso"…sería fantástico!!!!-habló fuerte

-exacto!!!!!...fue lo mismo que le dije pero supongo que aun soy incomprendido

-"oh my gooodddd!!!"………………..Naruto por que mejor no hablamos de otra cosa

-como de que??

-ehh….no se…de nosotros

-nosotros???

-si como pareja….es decir que planes hay para nosotros en el futuro

-mmm…creo que nunca he pensado en eso…es importante???

-claro que si….mira nos guste o no…vengo de una familia tradicional y se que a mi padre le dará el infarto en cuanto sepa que salgo contigo

-querida mía no te preocupes…es cierto que tal vez no sea el candidato adecuado para ti…y que tu padre va a querer matarme pero lo importante es que nos amemos no lo crees así??

-si…de hecho si

-entonces no veo el problema….lo peor que puede pasar es que te desherede y que nombre a tu hermana sucesora del clan y que te marque la frente como a Neji….

-gracias por la motivación-interrumpió sarcástica

-disculpa pero aun no termino

-esta bien

-como decía….lo peor que puede pasar es lo que mencione pero en primer lugar a ti te importaría vivir una vida decente y modesta a mi lado sin el lujo al que estas acostumbrada….en verdad lo soportarías por que si te desheredan eso es lo que va a pasar

-no…no me importaría para nada si estoy a tu lado

-lo ves….primer problema resuelto….el segundo que tu hermana se ocupe de tu cargo….y en realidad siendo muy honestos y justos tu padre espera cualquier momento para hacerlo así que agarrara cualquier pretexto para concebirlo

-eso es cierto

-y por ultimo jamás….jamás permitiría que te marcaran…sobre mi vida llegaran a hacerlo…así que hay tres problemas resueltos

-y que tal si mi padre pide que me expulsen junto contigo??

-amor mío…..-ríe de manera zorruna-eso no importa!!!!-clásico escándalo…romántico….pero aun así escandaloso-por que si eso llega a pasar…nos iremos juntos a la aventura!!....cazaremos y sembraremos para vivir a la orilla de un lago hermoso y que demonios-valga la redundancia-hasta formaremos nuestro clan si es necesario!!!!-termino con pose guay y brillo en los dientes…sobra decir que el resto los miro con gotas en la cabeza y que las otras dos parejas fingieron demencia

-me gusta la idea….

-verdad que si

-gracias

-por que???

-por todo lo que me has dado

-lo mismo digo yo de ti-se abrazaron mientras el atardecer caía en Konoha y ellos lo contemplaban

Al finalizar la comida

-y a donde vamos ahora-pregunto Ten Ten

-vamos al bar a tocar…hoy tenemos presentación….pero no se preocupen, esta vez no estarán viéndonos, esta vez cantaran con nosotros

-queee!!!!!-gritaron las tres sorprendidas

-ohh vamos no pongan esa cara…cantan bien….no se animan

-y que canción vamos a cantar genio Hyuga

-pues escribimos esta-saco unos papeles y se las enseño a las tres y mientras caminaban se pusieron a practica

Ya restauran bar Ichikaru

-donde esta la banda??!!!!-clamaba furiosa la muchedumbre, entiéndase mujeres que quieren ver a sus ídolos

-tranquilícense!!!...están en su camerino ensayando una nueva canción no se molesten dentro de pronto saldrán

En el camerino

-vaya que piden por ustedes-decía la pelirosa

-celosa???-inquirió su adorado pelinegro con burla en su rostro

-claro que no….es más después de que cantemos despídete de mi por que yo también tendré mis fans

-ja!!...eso quiero verlo

-ja!!..pues lo veras

-ya basta!!!-dijo Neji-no estamos en primaria….salgamos a cantar!!!-salieron a cantar con tanto entusiasmo que nadie se lo creía….todos estaban emocionados….y cuando estaban en su mejor momento Naruto tomo la palabra

-hola…buenas noches y gracias por venir, de verdad se los agradecemos y a nuestras fans que sin ellas no seriamos nada

-AAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!.....TAN LINDOOOO!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todas las féminas presentes

-gracias….chicas son lo mejor….y hablando de chicas personalmente yo tengo a una muy hermosa a mi lado y quiero decir que sin ella no sería nada….con ustedes mi novia Hinata-la aludida salió mientras era aplaudida

-gracias Naruto…-hablo Neji-yo quiero presentar mi novia Ten Ten-ella también salió

-y bueno-tomo la palabra Sasuke-supongo que ya lo saben también….mi novia Sakura-la pelirosa salió mientras era aplaudida y Sasuke volvió a hablar-y ellas no están aquí solo para ser presentadas como nuestras novias por que creo que eso ya lo saben…ellas están aquí por que hemos preparado una canción para todos ustedes…..así que disfruten…-la música comenzó a sonar y comenzaron a cantar

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

Comienza Hinata

_Bajo el cielo la cuidad se empieza a iluminar_

_Esta noche todo lo que quiero es bailar_

_Solo espero que esta vez te quieras acercar y así comenzar_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

Naruto continúa con las chicas de coro

_Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demás_

_Me enloqueces creo que me empiezo a enamorar_

_Solo espero que mi amor te pueda contagiar_

_Y así comenzar_

Todos cantan

_Bailando, cantando, enloquéceme y eh y eh y eh yeh _

_Uhhh baby no puedo esconderlo siento en todo el cuerpo_

_La locura de tu amor_

_Uhhh baby se metió en mi pecho_

_Arde como el fuego_

_La locura de tu amor _

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

_Ahh…..ahhh…ohhh…ohhh_

Canta Sasuke y Sakura

_Tengo el ritmo y tú tienes todo lo demás_

_Me enloqueces, creo que me empiezo a enamorar_

_Yo te quiero, si no tienes miedo tu verás _

_Que la noche ardera_

Todos cantan

_Bailando, cantando, enloquéceme y eh y eh y eh yeh _

_Uhhh baby no puedo esconderlo siento en todo el cuerpo_

_La locura de tu amor_

_Uhhh baby se metió en mi pecho_

_Arde como el fuego_

_La locura de tu amor _

_Uhhh baby no puedo esconderlo siento en todo el cuerpo_

_La locura de tu amor_

_Uhhh baby se metió en mi pecho_

_Arde como el fuego_

_La locura de tu amor _

Canta Neji y Ten Ten

_Siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor nena_

_Arde como el fuego baby ven y dame tu calor_

_Siento aquí en el pecho la locura de este amor nena_

_Arde como el fuego baby ven y dame tu calor_

Cantan todos

_Uhhh baby no puedo esconderlo siento en todo el cuerpo_

_La locura de tu amor_

_Uhhh baby se metió en mi pecho_

_Arde como el fuego_

_La locura de tu amor _

_Uhhh baby no puedo esconderlo siento en todo el cuerpo_

_La locura de tu amor_

_Uhhh baby se metió en mi pecho_

_Arde como el fuego_

_La locura de tu amor _

_Uhhh baby no puedo esconderlo siento en todo el cuerpo_

_La locura de tu amor_

_Uhhh baby se metió en mi pecho_

_Arde como el fuego_

_La locura de tu amor _

_Uhhh baby no puedo esconderlo siento en todo el cuerpo_

_La locura de tu amor_

_Uhhh baby se metió en mi pecho_

_Arde como el fuego_

_La locura de tu amor _

-BRAVO!!!!!!!!!!-la gente ovaciona de pie-OTRA!!!!!...OTRA!!!!!

-gracias pero fue todo lo que preparamos y es todo por hoy….pero recuerden venir a vernos y con gusto la próxima vez haremos un especial de complacencias y esperamos claro contar con Sai que esta ausente por enfermedad….GRACIASSS!!!!!-se despidió Neji y todos bajaron de la tarima y salen todos mientras la gente se comenzaba a ir

-gracias chicos esta fue una velada estupenda-decía Ten Ten

-gracias dijeron los tres….por cierto-tomo la palabra Naruto-no saben nada de Sai

-no…no hemos sabido nada y la verdad ya me estoy preocupando-dijo Hinata-no le habrá pasado algo

-pero que!!....si le hubiera pasado algo a estas alturas ya debe de saber

-en ese caso creo que es mejor comenzar a buscarlo-dijo Sakura-mañana tenemos la dichosa fiesta….por lo que propongo buscarlo por lo menos hasta que comience la fiesta…bueno quizás unas dos horas antes para eso de arreglarnos…nadie puede sospechar lo que estamos haciendo

-y por donde sugieres comenzar??-pregunto Ten Ten

-pues por donde lo mandamos en un principio….los territorios de Danzo

-esta bien…-hablo Hinata-comenzaremos mañana a las 8 en punto aquí mismo en ichikaru para que Naruto no se pierda

-bien!!!!-gritaron los demás-como es eso de que no me pierda!!!-habló el ofendido anterior

-solo bromeaba

-esta bien….y entonces que hacemos ahora

-como que, que??…aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su casa-dijo Ten Ten-en otras palabras me voy con Neji

-y yo con Sasuke

-así que supongo que yo mi iré contigo Naruto

-bueno hasta mañana-se despidieron todos y con cada pareja

Neji y Ten Ten

-y a donde vamos Neji…a tu casa claro…

-pero me estoy quedando con Ino

-bueno pues te llevare con Ino

-sabes….creo que mejor vamos a mi casa…no creo que Ino me extrañe

-tu padres…no te mataran si ten ven llegar conmigo

-como crees….están de viaje comprando nuevas armas para vender….regresan dentro de dos semana

-así que estaremos solos

-solo si me quieres acompañar….quieres??

-sabes lo que eso significa…que me invites a tu casa??

-si…

-esta bien….vamos….-la tomo de la mano y se perdieron en las calles mientras llegaban a su destino

Sasuke y Sakura

-ahora que lo pienso…si vamos con a la casa de Ino….no veo la razón por la cual nos debimos haber separado del grupo-comento la pelirosa

-a decir verdad….fue mejor para mi que no quisieras ir con los demás

-y por que???

-te voy a llevar a un lugar

-que lugar???

-el lugar en el que pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas-ella lo miró sin comprender y lo siguió hasta llegar al barrio Uchiha-ven te llevare a la que una vez fue mi casa y que será la tuya si quieres-comenzaron a caminar hasta llegar a la casa de Sasuke, adentro la llevo hasta la que fue su cuarto de pequeño…él miraba con nostalgia

-estas seguro de que quieres estar aquí??-Sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos y la miro profundamente-es decir…no quiero que tengas malos recuerdos….supongo que te llegan a la mente

-entonces….ayúdame a crear unos nuevos y más felices-la abrazo y ella se dejó….se besaron y partir de ahí se juraron estar juntos toda la vida de la única manera en que podían expresar ese sentimiento

Hinata y Naruto

-supongo que te tengo que llevar tu casa lo más rápido posible antes de que tu padre me haga picadillo

-no es necesario llegar a mi casa…recuerda que me quedo con Ino

-entonces vamos con Ino

-no…la verdad no se a donde quiero ir y no me importa siempre y cuando este contigo

-entonces vamos a mi casa te mostrare el lugar donde he vivo-se fueron juntos al departamento de Naruto, en donde Hinata esperaba encontrar un tiradero….pero la verdad es que el lugar tenía una limpieza impecable

-vaya creí que iba a estar…

-sucio-no la dejo terminar-la verdad es que mi casa siempre la mantengo muy limpia

-me agrada

-ven siéntate conmigo-se sentó con él en la cama, el la abrazo y ella se tenso…el ambiente se empezó a poner tenso también….una sensación rara para los dos…no sabían bien como actuar-estas nerviosa??-pregunto por fin él

-si

-por que??

-no se…tu lo estas

-si

-por que??

-tampoco lo se…no tenemos por que estarlo….me gusta estar contigo y a ti te gusta estar conmigo-la miro con las luces apagadas y la luz de luna iluminando su rostro, se acerco y le dio un beso….profundo y con mucho amor….ella respondió y se acostaron en la cama mientras el tono de su beso iba aumentando….en un momento ella quedo bajo de él…..se detuvieron los dos y se miraron….ella sonrió y él también, se dieron otro beso corto….él destendio la cobija…se acostó con ella a su lado….vieron la luz hermosas de las estrellas y dejaron que el sueño les ganara….con la noche como testigo

_Continuara….._

_Hoola hooolaaaa!!!!...si ya se que no tengo excusa o pretexto para mi retraso pero aquí les dejo un cap grande para que lo disfruten y sobre el mismo fue más romántico que los demás….y bueno de eso se trataba…es el noveno día, el siguiente es el decimo y en donde se cae todo el teatro….que pasara????....espero fieles lectores que aun me dejen un review para saber que no me han abandonado por mi ausencia….es todo, los saludo y con gusto respondo a sus reviews que me han motivado siempre…._

_joaco-kun: ay me tanta pena ver la fecha de tu comentario....jejejejeje.....pues bueno aqui esta este cap vas a decir por fin, creo que nunca me he ausentado tanto....espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes un review_

_Scarleth Draven: Bueno pues no son todavia los arrepentimientos por que apenas disfrutan en este cap las delicias del amor, pero eso se acaba en el proximo cap que espero no me lleve una vida en subir, y despues de eso vendran los arrepentimientos o tal vez no tanto ya que cada quien tiene su propia justifcacion...de todos modos espero que me dejes un review_

_konsu: aqui esta la cita y como pudiste constatar pues si era una cita normal o por lo menos trate que fuera lo mas normal posible considerando que Naruto esta en escena...jajajaja y Sai, pobre Sai se liberara la proxima lo prometo_

_GISSELLE: por una pequeña diferencia de palabras y seriamos casi tocayas pero eso no es lo importante aqui....lo importante es que te gusta la historia y espero que me dejes otro review a pesar de la eternidad que me tarde en subir el nuevo cap_

_Heero Kusanagi: pues que pasa conmigo pues la verdad no se, solo espero que me leas esta vez y que me dejes un review y que te haya gustado_

_SAINTS ROCKERS: aqui esta la continuacion de este fic, espero que te guste y me dejes un review te toco suerte por que ya tenia siglos que no actualizaba el pobre fic T_T_

_Son todos los que tengo y hasta la próxima…._


	12. la verdad duele

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Decimo día….la verdad duele….**

En algún punto….en algún lugar…………………..

-!!!!!!!!....que rica siesta…en mi vida he dormido así, debo de reconocer que estas chicas si saben lo que hacen, en cuanto a dormir se refiere-se relajo mirando a su alrededor y de repente recordó su situación-siii!!!!....al fin me he liberado…tengo que tomar estos papeles sobre la verdad de Naruto y llegar antes de que las fans locas les digan todo…..pero primero…-abrió la capeta-que rayos hay tras del chico zorro-se puso a leer mientras su cara se quedo cuadrada al ver la información de los padres de Naruto

En otra parte….

-ya esta todo listo

-si…la fiesta empieza a las 7:00 pm y todas saben lo que tienen que hacer, vamos a destruir a esas parejas de ensueño

-bien…en ese caso brindemos por nuestro triunfo

-salud-alzó su mano y la otra mujer hizo lo mismo

Y con nuestras mujeres…..

-haaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...cuenten, cuenten, cuenteeeeennnnnnnnnnnn!!!!!, por que no llegaron a dormir en la noche, díganme….lo hicieron???-pregunto Ino con una mirada libidinosa en la cara

-cállate cerda, no paso nada

-QUEEEE!!!!!....dicen que pasaron la noche con los hombres más guapos y deseados de la aldea y no paso nada de nada

-así es

-hugg que desperdicio, entonces que hicieron???

-solo dormimos

-ja…dormir

-bueno la verdad es que Neji y yo…

-aja!!!...lo sabía….lo sabía….

-déjame terminar…no hicimos nada….estuvimos a punto de hacerlo-confesó roja del todo el cuerpo-pero…

-pero que???-preguntaron esta vez todas interesadas

-pues no traíamos….ya saben….la protección….no queremos ser padres tan pronto

-ohhhhh…si es verdad-contestaron y esta vez solo Sakura tomo la palabra-bueno ya que estamos en esas a mi me paso lo mismo con Sasuke-después de esto las tres miraron intensamente a Hinata

-por que me ven así

-ya confiesa….di que estuviste a punto de hacerlo con Naruto

-pero…no se nos ocurrió…de veras-caída al estilo anime

-como diablos no se te fue a ocurrir, eres un perdedor ni para eso sirves-reclamaba un pelinegro

-ay púes disculpa que no fui dominado por mis hormonas no soy una bestia

-no deberías de utilizar eso a tu favor-contraataco

-ya basta teme…si te crees mejor que yo por que no lo hiciste con Sakura

-pues ella no quiso, dijo algo de no ser madre tan pronto, no es que a mi me molesta pero si ella no quiere

-y tu Neji

-lo mismo que con Sasuke

-ya dejen de ser problemáticos y cállense las chicas nos están esperando….si durmieron juntos como es que llegan separados???

-pues eso se lo debemos a tu novia…el celular de Ten Ten sonó a las 6:00 de la mañana y supongo que lo mismo pasó con Sakura y Hinata-los otros asintieron con la cabeza-así que la pregunta como es que tu novia se dio que cuenta de que nuestras novias no habían pasado la noche en su casa??-termino mientras todos lo miraban divertidos y acusadoramente…Shikamaru no dijo nada, se sonrojo levemente y finalmente dijo…

-no entendí bien tu pregunta, me revolviste con lo de las novias, mejor vamos con ellas

Y una vez todos juntos…

-y bien que hacemos aquí??-preguntaron Shikamaru e Ino

-vamos a buscar a Sai…-habló Sakura-desde hace días le encomendamos la misión de adentrarse en los terrenos del viejo Danzo para conocer sobre los padres de Naruto, pero desde ese día no lo hemos vuelto a ver ni a saber nada de él, nuestro temor es que lo hayan descubierto, probablemente habló pero es más seguro que no ya que nadie ha venido por nuestras cabezas, así que lo buscaremos hasta que nos falten dos horas para el baile al que fuimos invitados, una vez que termine el dichoso baile reanudaremos la búsqueda esta bien

-si-dijeron todos

-en ese caso Sasuke y yo cubriremos la zona norte, Hinata y Naruto la zona sur, Ten Ten y Neji la zona oeste, y finalmente Shikamaru e Ino la zona este….sean cuidadosos y si los atrapan no teman en usar la fuerza bruta y después si nos delatan que es lo más seguro negaremos todo y como no nos veremos hasta antes de la fiesta les deseo suerte esta bien

-bien

-entonces vámonos-todos desaparecieron entre los árboles

Con Sai…

-vaya….esto es increíble….tengo que llevar esta información rápido….-salió de prisa y se detuvo afuera de la puerta con la mirada preocupada y después de un gran silencio-DONDE ESTOYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

De regreso con las chicas…

-estoy preocupada de que no hayamos encontrado a Sai…no se algo malo va a pasar

-no digas eso Hinata…que es lo que puede pasar…los chicos dijeron que las aman, ustedes dijeron que los aman….y ahora el universo es como debió de haber sido siempre

-mmmm…pues no se….esto es muy raro….para empezar desde cuando esas chicas nos invitan a una fiesta…deberían de odiarnos a muerte después de todo son las fans locas de nuestros novios

-quizás piensan que aun tienen oportunidad con Sai-habló Ten Ten

-si es que aparece

-ya basta Hinata!!...estas alucinando-intervino Sakura-no hay nada raro y no pasa nada, si a Sai le hubiera pasado algo ten por seguro que ya lo sabríamos, esas noticias vuelan pronto

-pues aun sigo preocupada….

-mira…esta noche es nuestra noche…ya buscamos a Sai y no lo encontramos, si no aparece mañana lo buscaremos en los territorios de Danzo, ponte a pensar que no es tan fácil como llegar sacar una información como si se tratara de comprar dulces…ese señor es más meticuloso que nada y si nota algo raro, le cuesta la cabeza a Sai, así que deja de alucinar él esta totalmente capacitado para cualquier clase de peligro

-tienes razón Sakura…subestimo la fuerza de Sai

Con Sai…..

-ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-corría como alma que llevaba el demonio, era perseguido por una jauría de lobos hambrientos hasta que se dio cuenta de que los papeles se habían caído….así que era correr por su vida o regresar por los papeles y morir en el intento…la primera una tentadora oferta…ya con un pie dispuesto a huir…recordó un fragmento de sus libros-"siempre hay que dar muestras verdaderas de amistad"-pensó-"pues bueno"-y se aventó a luchar con los lobos en el nombre de la amistad

Unas horas después solo había sangre y papeles regados….sin saber lo que pasaba nuestro héroes estaban por llegar a la famosa fiesta…

-estas segura que llegaran??-hablaba una chica con otra

-claro que llegaran…tienen que llegar sino buscaremos otra forma de que se enteren del jueguito

-shh…ya cállense, ahí vienen-hablo una tercera y se dieron la vuelta para poner su mejor sonrisa frente a las parejas que acababan de llegar

-HOLAAAAA!!!...BIENVENIDOSSS!!!!-hablaron la tres con entusiasmo

-hola-respondió la tierna Hinata-muchas gracias por invitarnos, son muy amables

-hay Hinata!!...es un placer…créeme cuando te digo que esta es una noche que jamás olvidaran-dijo con cizaña-por lo divertida claro-quiso acomodar y se dio la media vuelta

-no me gusta esto…mejor nos vamos de aquí-dijo primero Ten Ten

-no seas así mi vida…que nos pueden hacer…pelear no lo creo…no le ganarían a nadie-termino arrogante Neji

-pues supongo que tienes razón

-supones…-alzó una ceja-ja….siempre tengo la razón…siempre

-esta bien…esta bien….no tienes por que ponerte así…entremos a la fiesta

Entraron a la fiesta donde se dirigieron a una mesa especialmente para ellos, todos se sentaron y comenzaron a cenar mientras la música romántica comenzó a sonar para hacer más amena la cena y cuando terminaban el postre

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, han sido invitados a esta hermosa cena con el motivo de subastar el bote Sarutobi, llamado así en honor a nuestro querido y fallecido Hokague, este bote es una belleza, tiene tres camarotes, un compartimiento de sala-comedor y una cocina con todo lo necesario, baño completo y una cubierta grande para disfrutar del mar, esta claro que este es la subasta principal por lo que comenzaremos con cosas pequeñas…

-así que Sasuke, no crees que nos veríamos muy bien navegando por los mares en ese bote

-mmm…puede ser….depende del precio que tenga, te diré que tan bien nos vemos

-ay no seas así…no se supone que eres el heredero de la fortuna Uchiha

-sales conmigo por que me quieres o por mi dinero

-como se te ocurre sabes perfectamente que salgo contigo por guapo-termino ofendida y divertida

-gracias amor-sarcasmo

-por fortuna yo puedo decir que mi Hinata anda conmigo por que me quiere, no por dinero

-Naruto querido, después de ver tu chequera te juro que de verdad es amor y en parte caridad

-oyee!!!!!....pues disculpa por no contar con padres que me heredaran una fortuna

-ay no te ofendas, sabes que bromeo

-pues sabes que soy algo sensible con ese tema, ya es suficiente con que vengas de familia de alcurnia y yo no

-eso no lo sabes, recuerda que nadie sabe nada de tus padres, a ver que tal que si tu padre fuera uno de nuestros Hokagues…….-silencio………..

* * *

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-comenzaron a reír Neji y Sasuke

-hey!!!!!!....ustedes de que se rien!!!!!-se levantaron Sakura, Ten Ten, Naruto y Hinata

-pues….es….que….la….-Neji apenas podía contener el aire y hablar-sola….idea….es…..es….es…

-estúpida….-termino Sasuke viendo que Neji apenas podía hablar y reír al mismo tiempo

-que les pasa!!!!-habló el ofendido-por que no puedo ser hijo de un hokague???!!!!

-ya vamos en serio Naruto…de cual de todos??…según Hinata-Neji le pregunto ya más serio-del primero??....te recuerdo que en ese caso serias más viejo que el tercer y lo mismo pasa con el segundo, ahora que siendo hijo del tercero pues ya serías un adulto, lo cual no es el caso, así que solo nos queda el cuarto, lo cual es más difícil ya que él murió sin haberse casado y sin tener descendencia

-bueno es que….-comenzó el rubio desilusionado-si…tienes razón

-oigan déjenlo en paz-lo defendió Hinata-no por que no sea hijo de un Hokague no tienen derecho a decirle eso, no sabemos si sus padres fueron unos grandes ninjas famosos y reconocidos con buenas probabilidades para ser Hokagues o kages de alguna otra aldea, o es que no se han puesto a pensar que tal vez sus padres fueron de otra aldea amiga

-bueno prima no te alteres….lo lamentamos Naruto….tal vez mi prima tiene razón no te desilusiones

-esta bien, no hay problema….ahorita regreso-se fue sin un rumbo especifico

-ash….ya vieron lo que hicieron idiotas-comenzaron las reclamaciones de Ten Ten y Sakura-por que tenían que decir eso??!!

-ya dijimos nuestras razones!!

-crueles razones!!....vayan ahora tras él y soluciónenlo!!!

-esta bien!!!-salieron los dos por el mismo rumbo por el que Naruto se fue, dejándolas solas

-ahhhh!!!!!.....ya vieron eso-comentó una de las conspiradoras

-se separaron…..estamos de suerte!!...nos ahorraron el trabajo…hay que evitar ahora que no se junten…vamos!!!!

En el lugar de los hechos donde se encontraba Sai

-si esto es lo que me pasa por mis amigos….prefiero volver ser el antisocial sin sentimientos que era-se movía mientras rescataba los pedazos de papel entre los lobos temerosos y más domesticados con todo su cuerpo con rasguños-ya termine…ahora tengo que correr hasta llegar a la aldea…

De regreso a nuestra fiesta

-bueno…bueno-se les acerco una rubia-no les da gusto estar así

-así como cerda

-mira frentona….no seas hostil….ya que gracias a mi están tan felices no???, admítanlo esta apuesta fue lo mejor que les puedo haber pasado

-esta bien….fue lo mejor que nos pudo haber pasado estas feliz

-si…me voy

-nada más a eso viniste

-si…tengo que ir con Shika-se fue dejándolas solas y con Shikamaru-ya ves te dije que funcionaria….están felices y contentos y no es por nada pero…en tu cara…en tu cara-comenzó a bailar en señal de victoria

-eso serán ellas pero que tal ellos, no sabemos si estén fingiendo

-crees que lo hacen???

-no lo se….pero a veces el orgullo de Neji y Sasuke es tan grande…que serían capaces de todo si los retas

-bueno pues solo hay una manera, ve y pregúntales

-esta bien….iré, "que novia tan problemática….de haber sabido que esto iba a ser así….me quedo solo"-llego a su destino-oigan que hacen ustedes aquí???

-consolando a este teme….parece que herimos sus sentimientos

-ya Naruto no seas así, pareces niña

-ustedes no entienden…por al menos conocieron a sus padres, pero yo no, no se si fueron buenos ninjas como dice Hinata o unos simples vagabundos, ladrones, que se yo, pudieron ser de lo peor que piso la tierra y pensar que pudo haber sido un o una hokague no era tan malo-los tres bajaron la cabeza

-mira Naruto…-habló Sasuke-quienes hallan sido tus padres no importa….lo que importa es como eres tu como persona…y te apreciamos por lo que eres….tener buenos padres no quiere decir que nosotros lo seamos

-tiene razón-continuo Neji-yo vengo de buna familia, mi padre era el mejor y eso no impidió que me convirtiera en un ser lleno de odio y vacio….y tu que no tuviste a nadie, te convertiste en una persona fuerte y mejor que yo…así que no te desanimes….tarde o temprano lo averiguaremos

-gracias-sonrió-son buenos amigos

-si…lo sabemos, pero no se lo digas a nadie

-esta bien…supongo

-esperen…antes de entrar a ese lugar, tengo algo que preguntarles algo

-que?

-lo obvio…enamoraron a esas mujeres

-ay Shikamaru a estas alturas que importa-renegó Naruto

-claro que importa tonto….es su trasero esclavizado y nuestra victoria, y lamento informarte que las tenemos rendidas a nuestros pies, de hecho siempre lo estuvieron pero ahora es oficial

-eres muy arrogante Sasuke

-lo se

-y ustedes las quieren??

-claro que si…lo sabes….de otro modo no estaríamos con ellas

-así es-le siguió Neji-nuestro orgullo no es tan grande como para destrozar los sentimientos de una mujer

-bien….pues antes de que mi trasero sea esclavizado, quiero una prueba de que los aman

-que clase de prueba??-los tres alzaron la ceja

-no se…algo que me garantice que están enamoradas y que no me están tomando el pelo

-esta bien…que es??

-preguntarles

-nada más….eso es muy simple, hazlo-dijo Neji

-esta bien, esperen a que vuelva-los dejó solos

-ahhh…pobre Shikamaru no se resigna-habló Naruto mientras tres chicas los observan atentamente desde los arbustos

-entonces que hacemos, los abordamos ya?

-no, espera hay que esperar a que regrese Shikamaru, quizás ni siquiera tengamos que ensuciarnos tanto

-esta bien

De regreso con las chicas

-y bueno que haremos ahora que tenemos todo lo que queremos??-pregunto Hinata

-disfrutar prima….por que ahora puedo llamarte prima no??

-claro

-ay no es justo y yo que??-renegó Sakura

-ahhh…serás la hermana de las dos, quieres Hinata??

-bueno…yo tengo una hermana-Sakura se agacho-pero es una molestia así que bienvenida!!!-le abrió los brazos y se envolvieron las tres

-Hinata-pregunto Sakura-acabas de citar a Sasuke??

-mas o menos…Neji también lo dice, no es así Ten Ten

-como si hubiera patentado la frase….jajajajajajajajaja-las tres rieron y se soltaron del abrazo mientras Shikamaru iba llegando con ellas

-hola hermosas damas…díganme donde estas esos remedos que se hacen llamar sus novios??

-Shikamaru no seas malvado…que no sabes que lo mismo podemos decir de tu novia

-que linda-sarcasmo-pero una batalla verbal no es lo que me trae aquí

-entonces??

-yo solo quiero preguntar como les va con sus nuevos novios…son amables??

-ay Shikamaru…esos hombres no son amables-respondió Ten Ten-son unos bastardos sin sentimientos, fríos y desgraciados a mas no poder

-es más-continuo Sakura-si tuviéramos una misión suicida y nos quedáramos atrás nos dejarían con tal de despistar al enemigo

-pero aun así los amamos-dijeron las dos juntas-por que sabemos que regresaran por nuestro restos y a vengarse, y no hay nada más romántico que eso-terminaron sonriendo y suspirando

-su amor es enfermizo sabían??

-bueno….eso será con Neji y Sasuke que son más distantes, pero no Naruto, si estuviéramos en una misión él preferiría morir conmigo, y entonces iríamos juntos tomados de la mano a saludar a la muerte…no es lindo??

-tu amor es aún más enfermizo

-no tienes derecho a juzgarnos, mirarte a ti y mira a Ino

-tienes toda la razón, por cierto la han visto

-andaba por ahí tomando unas copas

-dios tengo que detenerla…nos vemos chicas-se fue apresurado buscándola…para su admiración a un no era el alma de la fiesta y antes de que eso pasara corrió con los chicos-bueno sorpresa, sorpresa los adoran, felicidades tienen un esclavo, dinero y no misiones, ya ahora me voy por que mi mayor ama me necesita-y se fue corriendo de ahí

-ashh que desperdicio de tiempo nos dijo lo que ya sabíamos

-no seas tan duro con él teme, se preocupa por nosotros, mejor regresamos a la fiesta

-esperen!!!-les gritaron y se giraron pero no vieron a nadie

-estamos alucinando otra vez???-dijo Neji-debemos dejar de tomar

-pero no hemos tomado nada-hablo Naruto

-entonces debemos de dejar de fumar esa cosa

-no fumamos ninguna cosa

-pues sea lo que sea, lo dejaremos de hacer!!!

-respirar??

-NARUTOOO!!!!

-esperen!!!...no están alucinando…aquí estamos-las dos chicas salieron con ramas en todo su cuerpo-disculpen pero queremos hablarles desde hace rato pero nos atascamos

-como se quedaron atrapadas ahí??-les pregunto Naruto mientras les ayudaba a zafarse

-bueno….ehh…ehh…

-íbamos persiguiendo a mi perro!!!-dijo una sin otra excusa-y se metió por aquí…y nos quedamos aquí-terminaron de salir-gracias….no es que nos queríamos escuchar lo que dijeron

-claro que no, y nos parece bien que salgan con Ten Ten, Hinata y Sakura, ellas son tan lindas, además siempre supimos que terminarían juntos

-si…así es como debe ser

-pero hay que reconocer que si ellas quisieran ser malas, lo harían muy bien

-ahh si-pregunto Naurto-por que lo dicen??

-no lo digan, es un secreto-comenzaron las chicas-ellas hicieron una apuesta

-que clase de apuesta??-preguntaron ellos

-resulta que tenían que espantar a un hombre en diez días-ellos se vieron entre si-jajajaja les hacen las cosas más graciosas, se visten y se peinan mal, se comportan como locas, y hasta lograron que se arrodillaran….jajajaja…

-como saben eso??

-toda la aldea lo sabe, lo único malo

-es que no estábamos aquí, salimos de viaje y acabamos de regresar para esta hermosa fiesta y pues nos han puesto al corriente de todos los chismes

-y este sin duda es el mejor…se imaginan a los tipos, ser el hazmerreír de la aldea, yo no quisiera estar en sus zapatos

-yo tampoco

-ahh….que bueno que no lo dicen chicas, no sabíamos que hacer si ellas nos hicieran algo así, no lo creen chicos-dijo Sasuke con una calma aparente cuando en realidad estaba ardiendo en coraje al igual que los otros, pero como caballeros no explotaron enfrente de las chicas-nos vamos señoritas tenemos cosas que hacer

-adiós-se despidieron las dos con una sonrisa y cuando los vieron lejos-hola-hablo una de ellas por su celular-ya esta listo…y por allá…bien…entonces vayamos a ver la fiesta

Y mientras eso pasaba, unos momentos atrás

-Ino ya deja de tomar, vas a parecer Tsunade

-ay Shika no seas aguafiestas mi plan funciono, están juntos y felices, que es lo que puede pasar, hay que festejar

-tal vez sea un aguafiestas pero tu festejas de todo, anda que no pienso cargarte esta vez, ni defenderte si tus padres te reclaman

-esta bien, pero solo una más

-no

-ay andaa!!!

-que no-en eso estaban cuando un grupo de chicas se acerco a ellos

-disculpen Ino…no queremos meternos en su conversación pero es que queremos decirles que lo sabemos

-saber que??-pregunto Shikamaru

-pues lo de la apuesta de Sasuke, Neji y Naruto, no es por nada, pero las chicas lo supieron todo el tiempo

-estas inventando cosas!!!-grito Ino

-por que lo iba a inventar, ellos les dijeron todo y aceptaron, todo mundo lo sabe, y la prueba esta en que nosotras lo sabemos cuando se supone que era un secreto….necesitan más pruebas??

-ahh…esas desgraciadas

-y esos malditos-se vieron fijamente-primero ellas

-si

Se fueron de ahí donde vieron a las chicas riéndose

-ya las viste de seguro festejan-le dijo Ino a shikamaru-pero eso se acabo-caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron y una vez ahí-ustedes son unas desgraciadas!!!!

-Cerda que te pasa??!!!....por que nos insultas

-no pues miren nada más…la frentona salta, no finjan conmigo que ya se como son…se que lo sabían todo

-disculpa!!!!-dijeron Hinata y Ten Ten

-no se hagan que la virgen les habla-intervino Shikamaru-sabemos que se rieron de nosotros y que todo el tiempo supieron la apuesta que hice con sus "novios"-dijo esto haciendo comillas con las manos-de que las tenían que enamorar…pero se acabo, no voy a ser esclavo de ellos y menos si sabían la verdad desde un inicio-las chicas se quedaron en silencio viéndolos pero la primera en hablar fue Hinata

-disculpen, creíamos que nos saldría bien pero es obvio que no

-obvio-dijo con sarcasmo Ino-que malas amigas, si al menos me hubieran dicho que lo sabían…no me hubiera tomado tantas molestias

-claro Ino, no vuelve a pasar, y Shikamaru no te preocupes, te aseguro que no serás el esclavo de nuestros novios, te lo aseguro

-bien….y nos vamos…nos sentimos indignados y no podemos verlas

-igual que nosotros-dijeron ellas y cuando se fueron-desgraciados!!!

-no!!!!.. sino me extraña de Sasuke, ese bastardo es capaz de jurar amor hasta a una piedra

-lo mismo Neji, ya sabia yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad

-y que me dicen de mi….de ellos es predecible, pero Naruto…hablamos de Naruto por dios, apenas puedo creer lo que hicieron, pero esto no se queda así!!!

En eso entran los chicos y las miran…todos se miran furiosos y una vez frente a frente, el primero en abrir fuego es Sasuke

-pero miren nada más nuestras novias están aquí-dijo novias despectivo

-querido estas molesto, no se de que si las molestas deberíamos de ser nosotros

-no sabemos si están molestas, solo sabemos que siempre serán unas molestas

-no se hablen así por favor-intervino Ten Ten-no hay que ser agresivos, no es como si nos hubieran engañado verdad??

-claro que no linda, y lo mismo podemos decir de ustedes, tan amables, son incapaces de hacernos una jugarreta

-claro primo-hablo Hinata-por que eso se puede esperar de ustedes, son sorpresas que nos da la vida

-querida Hinata, que bueno que lo dices, no tienes ni idea de lo bien que te queda esa frase

-ay amor, de casualidad no te mordiste la lengua

-no mira que aquí la tengo

-payaso

-aparentemente nada más tuyo-iban a seguir pero…

-DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!!!.....AQUI ESTAN NEJI, NARUTO Y SASUKE, POR QUE NO LES PEDIMOS QUE SUBAN AL ESCENARIO Y APROVECHANDO QUE ESTAN CON SUS AMADAS….QUE TODOS NOS CANTEN UNA CANCIOONNNNN-se escucho una ovación del público, y subieron al escenario

-alguna petición??

-si….que sea Bye, bye, bye-dijeron todos

-bien…..Bye, bye, bye-la música sonó y….

Primero los chicos

_Hey hey_

_Bye bye bye (bye bye, bye bye)_

_Oh oh_

_Im doing this tonight_

_Youre probably gonna start a fight_

_I know this cant be right_

_Hey baby, come on_

Las chicas….

_I loved you endlessly_

_When you werent there for me_

_So now its time to leave and make it alone_

_I know that i cant take no more_

_It aint no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye bye bye (bye bye)_

Todos….

_I dont wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me, but it aint no lie_

_Baby, bye bye bye (bye bye)_

_I dont really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that i had enough_

_It might sound crazy, but it aint no lie_

_Baby, bye bye bye_

_Oh oh_

Los chicos…

_Just hit me with the truth_

_Now girl, youre more than welcome to_

_So give me one good reason_

_Baby, come on_

Las chicas….

_I live for you and me_

_And now i really come to see_

_That life would be much better once youre gone_

_I know that i cant take no more_

_It aint no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby, bye bye bye (bye bye)_

Todos….

_I __don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me, but it aint no lie_

_Baby, bye bye bye (bye bye)_

-como se atrevieron a hacerlo-gritaron ellos-es que acaso les divirtió hacernos quedar como estúpidos!!!

_I __I really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that I had enough (ooh ooh)_

_It might sound crazy, but it aint no lie_

_Baby, bye bye bye_

-ay pero miren….los niños están ofendidos cuando fueron los primeros en hacernos quedar como idiotas!!!!

_Im giving up, i know for sure_

_I dont wanna be the reason for your love no more (bye bye)_

_Im checking out, im signing off_

_I dont wanna be the loser and ive had enough_

-ja!!....desgraciadas!!....nosotros siempre nos mostramos como éramos!!

_I dont wanna be your fool in this game for two_

_So im leaving you behind (bye bye bye)_

-si unos malditos sin corazón capaces de decir que nos aman por una apuesta!!!

_I dont wanna make it tough (make it tough)_

_But i had enough (bye bye, baby)_

_And it aint no lie (bye bye)_

-y ustedes perras, capaces de hacer que nos arrodillemos como perros para hacernos los mismo!!

_I dont wanna be a fool for you (i dont wanna be your fool)_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_I dont wanna be your fool_

_But it aint no lie_

_Baby, bye bye bye (bye bye)_

-jajajaja…que risa….son unos bastardos

_I dont really wanna make it tough (i don't wanna make it tough)_

_I just wanna tell you that i had enough (that i had enough)_

-no se quedan tan atrás…no son mejores que nosotros

_Might sound crazy, but it aint no lie_

_Bye bye bye (bye bye)_

-adiós para siempre miserables!!!!-y se fueron corriendo de ahí, pero ellos no iban a dejar que los gritonearan así como así, armando todo un espectáculo

-a donde creen que van??!!!

-lejos de sus mentiras y falsedades, vamos a donde no nos puedan lastimar!!!

-pues no creo que para como están las cosas puedan ir muy lejos-dijo Sasuke

-admítanlo…somos iguales, la diferencia es que al menos eso se espera de nosotros, pero de ustedes, que se las dan de buenas e inocentes-recrimino Neji

-querían perder a un hombre en diez días felicidades, lo lograron-termino Naruto y se fueron

-esperen!!!-les hablo Sakura-se equivocan

-no hemos perdido nada-dijo Ten Ten

-no se puede perder lo que no se ha tenido-finalizo Hinata y todos se fueron de ahí, y justo cuando se fueron de ahí…..llegó alguien que no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar

-ohh…no puede ser…llegue tarde

-Sai!!!!...tú que haces aquí??!!!...que te paso!!!!???-pregunto Ino que terminaba de ver el espectáculo con Shikamaru

-que más, con lo que encargaron, la información sobre los padres de Naruto, y venia advertirles de la trampa, pero llegue cuando se estaban gritando lo ultimo y yéndose tan enojados que ni me vieron, llegue tarde, no puede ser

-no te preocupes….todo esto fue una trampa desde el principio….ven vamos a ayudarte…anda-Shikamaru y ella se lo llevaron a asearlo, curarle las heridas y darle de comer mientras por otra parte…

-VICTORIA!!!!....SE HAN SEPARADO Y TODO POR NOSOTRAS!!!!....

-SI!!!!!

-BIEN Y AHORA QUE TODO VOLVIO A LA NORMALIDAD…A CONQUISTARLOS

-SIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Y se quedaron festejando mientras que Hinata, Ten Ten y Sakura llegaban a llorar, y Sasuke, Neji y Naruto comenzaban a destruir todo a su paso….

_Continuara_

_Hola!!!....ya se que no tengo disculpa….pero no tengo memoria usb….mi adorada hermana me la perdió y la crisis me afecta que no he podido comprarme una, y siendo honesta luego se me olvida comprarla, lo que no se me olvida es que tengo que hacer los caps y hablado del cap, ya se supo la verdad…Sai no llego a tiempo, pero mas vale tarde que nunca no…y ahora que todo se enredo que pasara….pues habrá que esperar al próximo capitulo…y ahora los reviews que sin ellos no sería nada…._

_Scarleth Draven: siento haberme tardado tanto...de verdad que si y ahora si me vole la barda pero todo fue sin intencion, espero me perdonen y se acuerden de este pbre fic...y de esta pobre autora tambien claro T_T_

_Armen: bueno aqui esta el cap y oajala te haya gustado, en si la verdad lo supieron pero no por las fans locas, en teoria claro...en fin aqui esta el cap...lamento mucho la tardanza y espero me dejen un review_

_linzk-hyuga: si al fin desperto Sai...solo que llego tarde y la verdad con todo lo que paso nadie puede culparlo....que pasara despues....bueno ya veremos...lamento la tardanza...sorrrryyyy!!!!_

_ETOLPLOW: aqui esta el cap...ya lo he puesto con los demas...pero de verdad, de verdad lamento no haber actualizado antes.....solo espero que aun se acuerden de el y no sea que tengan que leer todo de nuevo para ponerse otra vez al corriente....y sobre el lemon....no lo se....la verdad nunca he escrito uno-sonrojo-y me parece mejor someterlo a votacion y que gane la mayoria_

_Heero Kusanagi: jejeje...tarde mucho??....yo se que si...lo siento tannntooooooo, espero me perdonen y me tengan misericordia....espero que este te haya dejado y que me dejes un review_

_Hasta la próxima….._


	13. esto no se trata de ustedes, es sobre mi

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Onceavo día…esto no se trata de ustedes….ES SOBRE MI!!!!!!!**

En una casa después de la fiesta…tres personas hablaban sobre lo sucedido

-entonces eso fue lo que pasó-dijo un hombre flojo

-si-contesto otro hombre muy pálido

-ahhhh-suspiro-pues que le vamos a hacer-suspiro una rubia

-aun hay mucho que hacer-retomo la palabra el pálido con mucho entusiasmo

-no podemos hacer nada admítanlo….esas mujeres nos ganaron…a nosotros!!!!...ninjas!!!!-comenzó a recriminarse la rubia

-y respetables y reconocidos!!!....demonios!!!-continuo el flojo

-oigan!!!...esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba!!!...y yo por lo menos lo voy a intentar!!!

-estas loco te mandaran por un tubo-respondieron la rubia y el flojo

-no me importa!!!....arriesgue mi pellejo por ellos y después de todo lo que tuve que pasar es necesario y hasta fundamental que me escuchen!!

-pero Sai!!!!-gritaron Shikamaru e Ino

-pero nada….esos torpes me van a oír y quiero que me ayuden a juntarlos-dijo con voz firme

-cuando dices torpes te refieres solo a ellos??

-a todos Ino

-no me parece correcto que a ellas les digas torpes…..!!!-reclamó pero en ese momento la cara de Sai la voltea a ver con una furia que la dejo callada al instante y tragando saliva-serán estúpidas si lo deseas…jejejejejeje

-bien….entonces encuentren una manera de juntarlos….en mi casa a las 8:00 pm…-salió de la casa de Ino

-crees que quieran vernos??-pregunto Ino

-es muy probable que no….pero tenemos que ir de todos modos

Sai fue rumbo a su casa a preparar todo para cuando tuviera a los seis enfrente, pero lo más importante de todo, asearse, comer y dormir, en su propia cama….

-caray…quien se iba a imaginar que iba a extrañar una cama cómoda en mi cautiverio….y eso que creía que Danzo era rudo…ja!-exclamo sarcástico-debe definitivamente tomar clases con esas mujeres crueles

Mientras en la casa de Sasuke

-que vergüenza!!!...que humillación!!!…no se como voy a salir a la calle después de semejante escándalo-se lamentaba Neji

-ay relájense no es fin del mundo

-dobe….de tantas cosas estúpidas que han salido de tu boca….esta es la peor…y no se como pides estar relajados cuando a ti también te toco

-pues…bueno es que de odiado de niño a medio reconocido de adolescente y ahora medio odiado, pues creo que voy mejorando un poco

-bueno en eso tienes razón

-ya ven…por eso hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas…nos engañaron…y no volveremos a caer en sus trucos

-tienes razón!!!...-comenzó Sasuke muy entusiasta-después de todo….somos los galanes de la aldea y vamos a demostrarles que ya las hemos superado….no vamos a permitir que nos humillen….así…que…

-que??-dijeron Neji y Naruto fascinados

-vamos a hacer lo que mejor sabemos hacer….conquistar cuanta mujer veamos!!!

-siiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron los otros dos con un brazo en el aire

Con las chicas en casa de Hinata

-ahhhh-suspiro Hinata-esto es lo peor que nos pudo haber pasado, humillación publica

-bueno, lo peor, lo peor, no lo creo-dijo Ten Ten-quizás si muy malo, pero lo peor no lo creo

-si….tiene razón Hinata, estamos devastadas pero sobreviviremos

-no es eso Sakura, es que la noticia se rego como pólvora y ayer cuando llegue mi padre me dio una llamada de atención de tres horas y continuas!!!...dios!!!!...creí que iba a quedar afónico….que si el prestigio familiar, que la dignidad, el espectáculo, y como siempre Hanabi no seria capaz de hacer semejante espectáculo-termino mientras imitaba a su padre

-tienes razón….pobre de Neji también-se lamento Ten Ten

-que pobre ni que nada, mi padre solo le dijo...bueno, eres un hombre que se le va a hacer-imito de nuevo

-QUEEE!!!!...eso fue todo lo que le dijo-gritaron Ten Ten y Sakura al mismo tiempo

-si!!!...y todavía el idiota se pone en pose orgullosa….aggghhhh…me dieron tantas ganas de activar el sello en su cabezota hueca, para que sintiera el dolor!!!!...pero mi padre se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y me dio su mirada de no hacerle nada al niño prodigio

-maldito!!!!-termino Sakura, y en ese momento llega Hanabi como alma que lleva el diablo encuentra a Hinata y se acerca a ella

-y ti que te pasa???

-ya hermana…es que no sabes??!!!

-que?!!

-pues iba a traer unas compras…y cuando doy la vuelta cerca de la tienda…me encuentro nada mas y nada menos que a Neji, Naruto y Sasuke….

-lo que hagan no es asunto nuestro-la termino tajante

-pues creo que esto si-llamó la atención de las tres-cualquiera creería que después de lo de anoche no querrían salir, o por lo menos se esconderían mientras se pasa el asunto, sin embargo, me encontré con que los tres estaban con una bola de mujeres muy a gusto y divirtiéndose como si nada…y ellas claro estaban que babeaban por ellos

-estas segura??

-si…y me dijeron que ellos mismos les hablaron y se les lanzaron como antes de que salieran con ustedes…la gente anda diciendo que de verdad ustedes jamás les importaron y que por eso regresaron a las andadas-las tres que quedaron calladas y unas lagrimas salieron de cada una de ellas…pero Hinata fue la primera en limpiárselas

-saben que??...ya basta de llorar por ellos!!!, hicimos lo que hicimos para demostrar un punto, y ese era que no íbamos a permitir una humillación más por parte de ellos y si quieren guerra, guerra tendrán…si no sintieron nunca nada por nosotros, vamos a darles donde les duele, en el orgullo

-que quieres decir??-pregunto su hermana mientras las otras dos la miraban atentamente

-Venganza!!!...esto va a ser ojo por ojo…

-y diente por diente!!!....termino Sakura mientras se tronaba los dedos con una maléfica sonrisa en su cara-las tres salieron a la calle

Mientras tanto Shikamaru e Ino hacían lo propio buscándolos…

-crees que nos maten??

-pues a ti lo más seguro que si, yo pediré clemencia a las chicas y asunto solucionado, jugare la carta de por favor, lo hice por su bien, no quise que esto pasara de esta manera, bla…bla…bla

-ojala yo pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero no, en cuanto me vean…Sasuke me inmovilizara con su sharingan, Neji atacara mis punto de chacra con su byakugan y para rematar Naurto liberará al kyubi y yo quedare mas frito que una salchicha

-suena como una muerte terrible y dolorosa-se burlo Ino

-así es

-te vez muy tranquilo

-es que eso pasaría si yo no fuera la mente más brillante de la aldea y tengo un plan

-ya sabia que no podías morir tan fácilmente!!!!!....así que vamos!!!!-los dos comenzaron a correr, o mejor dicho Ino arrastro a Shikamaru y al dar la vuelta en la esquina….el suelo se desmorono completamente y los dos tuvieron que saltar a tierra firme-pero que diablos!!!!!!...-no termino por que descargas eléctricas envolvieron el lugar y tuvieron que esquivar nuevamente-pero que pasa aquí!!!??-grito como loca y en ese momento vio todo….tanto Sasuke, Naruto y Neji, así como Ten Ten, Hinata y Sakura estaban envueltas en una pelea que bien podía ser a muerte

Momentos antes……

-y a donde se supone que vamos??-le pregunto Ten Ten a Hinata

-a besar al primero que se nos atraviese

-eso no nos haría medio zorras??-pregunto Sakura

-no de ese tipo, ellos nos van a ver y vamos a probar quien aguanta más…-no termino por que vio a los tres en cuestión-allí están!!!-las tres los vieron y los celos comenzaron a recorrer su interior, así que vieron de casualidad pasar a un grupo de ingenuos y en ese momento-al ataque!!!-las tres corrieron a los hombres que iban pasando, mientras que Naruto sintió la presencia de las tres y les dijo a los otros

-si…tienes razón ahí están….míralas que patéticas vienen corriendo hacia nosotros…mjm…ni crean que les vamos a hacer caso-dijo Sasuke mientras fortalecía el abrazo de las chicas que tenia al lado, lo mismo que los otros dos

-mi vida!!!-grito Hinata

-mi amor!!!-grito Sakura

-querido!!!!-termino Ten Ten

Los chicos se rieron al ver que iba directo a ellos, y mientras ponían pose de desdén……las tres les pasaron al lado y le dieron tremendo beso a tres del grupo de hombres que iban pasando por el lugar….ellos voltearon con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras miraban como los tres "sacrificados" manoseaban por todas partes a las chicas, y finalmente el primero en estallar fue…..

-quítale tus manos de encima cerdoooo!!!!!!!!-rugió Naruto liberando tres colas de coraje y soltando chacra…haciendo que los hombres en cuestión soltaran a las chicas y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo

-pero que te pasa!!!-le encaro Hinata sin miedo alguno

-que me pasa??!!!.....por que te besas con un tipo que ni conoces como si fueras una cualquiera!!!

-queee!!!!....disculpa…pero que no hacías tú lo mismo

-es diferente!!

-y por que??!!!

-pues por que!!!...por que…pues-se calmo un poco al no encontrar argumentos validos y soltó el más idiota de todos-soy hombre-Hinata activo su byakugan y le asesto un golpe mandándolo al otro lado de la calle mientras las chicas comenzaban a reír escandalosamente, marca registrada Naruto Uzumaki

-y ustedes de que se ríen!!-recriminaron Sasuke y Neji

-que les importa!!!-contestaron Sakura y Ten Ten

-oh…ya veo-comenzó Sasuke-es que quieren ser igual de zorras que su amiga

-ay pero si solo hacemos lo mismo que ustedes-dijo la pelirrosa-…no tiene nada de malo….además que les preocupa si solo fuimos su pasatiempo…no es como sintieran celos o si-levanto la ceja-…Sasuke

-yo celos de una frentona, pelo de chicle, inútil y además molesta…ja…no me hagas reír…no cabe duda que eres una fea-termino con toda la frialdad que pudo y cuando volteo su cara en señal de triunfo….Sakura aprovecho para soltarle una cachetada con toda su monstruosa fuerza que lo mando a directamente hacia donde se estaba levantando Naruto, provocando que se lo llevara de nuevo al suelo y esta vez el suelo se desmoronara por el impacto, Sasuke se levanto de inmediato y sin dudarlo un segundo soltó el chidori e inundo de rayos toda la cuadra

-es que quieres pelea!!!!

-lo mismo te pregunto!!!

-ja…no se que te anima si sabes que puedes perder

-oh de veras….lo respaldas con tu boca soltando sangre, no me hagas reír ahora a mi

-pagar por eso Sakura!!-se le aventó sin remordimientos y comenzó la batalla, Sakura esquivaba todos los ataques, y Sasuke hacia lo mismo, Ten Ten trato de intervenir pero Neji la detuvo y comenzó a pelear con ella, mientras que Naruto se fue a atacar a Hinata y ella comenzó a defenderse….

De regreso con Ino y Shikamaru…

-dios mío!!!...tenemos que detenerlos antes de que se haga mayor y sean castigados

-te quieres meter a esa pelea, saldríamos fritos

-Shikamaru, tenemos que hacer algo!!

-a estas alturas que!!!??.....cuidado!!!!!!!-gritó ya que iba un montón de kuinais directo a ellos-mientras en la pelea se separaron

-demonios son muy buenas….nunca creí que Hinata me diera tanta pelea….hasta ganas me dan de usar el modo sanin

-tienes razón, ni yo creí que mi prima fuera tan buena y Ten Ten no se queda atrás

-por favor!!!....eso es hasta predecible…pero Sakura!!

-no se de que te sorprendes…-le dijo Naruto-eres el único ingenuo que cree que Sakura es débil

-son buenos

-y que esperabas Ten Ten…son lo mejor de la aldea, no por nada ya son jounins

-nosotros también lo somos-recrimino Sakura

-así es…pero debemos admitir que lo fueron antes que nosotros y eso les da mucha ventaja

-cierto…tenemos que terminar con eso ahora-dijo Ten Ten

-bien usare las serpientes

-Sasuke usara las serpientes…déjenme cortarlas

-Ten Ten las cortara

-entonces neutralízala

-Neji intentara neutralizarte, yo lo neutralizare por ti

-pero que pasa si Hinata hace lo mismo con él

-dobe pues para eso estas túuu!!!

-cierto

-y que hay de Naruto??

-yo me encargo de ese torpe

-entonces al ataque!!!!-gritaron los dos grupos…..Sasuke soltó miles de serpientes de sus brazos mientras que Ten Ten solto un montón de armas pero Neji se le apareció enfrente tratando de atacarla y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por que Hinata se le puso enfrente, miró hacia donde se supone que debía salir Naruto, pero el pobre estaba siendo detenido gracias a la fuerza de Sakura, así que Hinata le asesto un golpe en la cara y cayó al piso totalmente noqueado, Sakura le dio un montón de vueltas a Naruto y después lo soltó mandándolo a volar por los aires y finalmente Ten Ten corto todas las serpientes y sorprendido él de ver su plan fallar solo atino a ver cuando Sakura le asesto tremendo golpe mandándolo lejos y sin aire…los tres se intentaron levantar pero no podían, los golpes habían sido muy poderosos, las tres llegaron a rematar pero en ese instante fueron detenidas con las manos en el aire

-que pasa!!!??-gritaron las tres…ellos intentaron levantarse pero tampoco pudieron y vieron unas sombras

-Shikamaru que pretendes??-pregunto primero Neji, mientras salían Ino y Shikamaru

-pretendemos primero que nada, que no nos maten

-no podemos prometer eso-respondieron los seis

-lo sabemos por eso Shikamaru los esta deteniendo, así que segundo solo les queremos decir que Sai los quiere ver en su casa a las 8 en punto

-Sai esta de regreso???-pregunto Naruto

-si…y tiene información de tus padres

-no se por que nosotras tenemos que ir???

-mira Hinata tienen que ir por que fueron ustedes quienes le pidieron el favor y por todo lo que tuvo que pasar se lo deben

-de que hablas??

-que el mismo Sai te lo diga…vámonos-se dio la vuelta y Shikamaru su alejo un poco mientras su sombra se deshacía lentamente hasta que desaparecieron

-bueno nos vemos a las 8, pero no crean que por eso están perdonados-le dijo Hinata a todos

-lo mismo para ustedes-contesto Naruto y cada quien se fue por su lado

Un par de horas más tarde

-queee!!!...estas segura de que eso fue lo que pasó

-si Tsunade-sama, según los testigos desde anoche tuvieron una confrontación, solo que verbal, nadie salió herido y ningún edifico dañado, al contrario de ahora donde se desmorono completamente toda una cuadra, eso sin contar que las casas alrededor se cayeron y se quedo sin luz gracias a irónicamente el chidori de Sasuke, la pelea fue detenida gracias a la intervención oportuna de Ino y Shikamaru

-tengo que mandarlos lejos…a una misión mientras esto se calma o se mataran cada vez que se vean y nos llevaran entre las patas

-de hecho Tsunade-sama hay una misión a la cual puede mandar a las chicas, son seis meses en Suna….el Kazekage ha pedido ayuda para entrenar a nuevos ninjas, desea una ninja doctor y maestra de armas y alguien con un kekengeikan, las tres son perfectas

-mmm…tienes razón….esta decidido!!!...las citas para mañana a primera hora

Y las 8….en casa de Sai

-si…esta bien….no te preocupes están conmigo yo les informo….gracias y hasta mañana…bye

-que sucede??-le pregunto Hinata

-Tsunade-sama nos quiere ver en su despacho a primera hora

-los disturbios??

-no lo creo….la voz de Shisune no me lo pareció

-misión??

-es lo más seguro

-bueno a lo que venimos…donde estas Sai!!!...anda que no tenemos tiempo!!!

-disculpa Sakura pero ser herido y no comer en diez días hacen una mella muy profunda en mi-salió de la cocina con un plato de comida lleno hasta el tope y con miles de cortaduras en su cara

-por dios!!!....que te paso???

-bueno…les contare…resulta que ustedes-las señalo-me convencieron de ir a una misión para buscar la información de los padres de Naruto y de hecho tuve éxito desde el primer día

-y por que no regresaste inmediatamente??

-lo hubiera hecho Sasuke de no ser por que me sentí mal…débil…me faltaban fuerzas y prácticamente me desmaye, y eso fue aprovechado por mis captoras

-tus captoras??

-así es Ten Ten…mis captoras…que me explicaron todo lo que iba a suceder detalladamente

-de que hablas??-pregunto el rubio presente

-pues resulta que mis captoras eran sus fans locas, esas con las que estuvieron coqueteando en la tarde, verán…jajaja…es tan gracioso-ironizo-…me dijeron que iban a idear un plan para separarlos…que los iban dejar disfrutar el "amor"-hizo seña con sus manos en esa frase-y que al final todo iba salir a la luz….arreglarían una fiesta en donde los separarían y les dirían el plan, sin la intención de que pareciera que querían…al final todos pelearían y ustedes-los señalo a ellos-para desquitarse irían corriendo a los brazos de ellas, lo cual sucedió y que ellas llorarían sus penas, eso desafortunadamente no sucedió y gracias a eso mi casa sufrió unos daños y eso sin contar que no tengo luz-miro tenebrosamente a Sakura y Sasuke y ellos voltearon a otro lado

-mira Sai, yo se que quieres que queden bien-habló Hinata-son tus amigos, lo entiendo, pero eso no quita lo que nos hicieron, nos engañaron, fue humillante

-ay mira quien habla-la interrumpió Naruto-no te estas mordiendo la lengua

-disculpa!!!!...pero estoy hablando con Sai

-pues me meto y que???

-ridículo!!!

-ya basta Hinata te estas pasando-intervino Neji

-pues discúlpala no sabia que hería los sentimientos de su majestad-contesto Ten Ten agresivamente

-no se por que te tomas las molestia de hablar con estas molestas, débiles-ya sabemos quien dijo esto

-pues por lo de hace rato los débiles parecían otros-dijo la pelirrosa

-eso paso solo por que las dejamos

-pues no nos tengan clemencia

-quieren pelea!!!...verdadera pelea-sonrieron los tres

-con mucho gusto-dijeron ellas…..se pusieron en pose de combate….ya iban a atacar, pero en ese instante, sintieron un chacra elevarse de manera agresiva….poderosa y tan tenebrosa que el mismo kyubi le dijo a Naruto que esta vez los dos iban a morir, eso son contar que Sasuke tembló sin que nadie lo notara, al igual que Neji….voltearon a ver al portador de ese chacra

-Sai???-todos tragando saliva

-MIREN IDIOTAS….ESTOY HARTO…HARTO…DE OÍR LO MISMO UNA Y OTRA VEZ, SE ENGAÑARON QUE PROBLEMA-irónico-SUPÉRENLO…NO SE DE QUE SE QUEJAN Y SI USTEDES-los hombres-SABEN QUE SE LO MERECEN MEJOR NADIE MÁS, SIEMPRE LAS HUMILLAN Y LAS SUBESTIMAN POR ESO LES PATEARON EL TRASERO EN LA TARDE Y USTEDES-ellas-NO SE QUE LES ANIMA SI SABEN PERFECTAMENTE COMO SON Y AÚN ASÍ LOS AMAN…ES QUE ACASO SON MASOQUISTAS???...Y ULTIMADAMENTE ESO NO SE TRATA DE USTEDES……….…ESO SOBRE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...-explosion por parte Sai-no tienen ni idea de lo que pase, y si les remuerde un poco la conciencia al verme todo despellejado, pues entonces dejen eso por la paz me lo deben…todos, y por si aun les interesa-les aventó una carpeta, ahí esta la información con los padres de Naruto-se dio la media vuelta y se fue a su habitación con su plato de comida

-tiene razón-hablo primero Sakura-tregua

-tregua-dijeron ellos y se dispusieron a abrir la carpeta….

20 minutos más tarde….

-JAJAJAJAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAA!!!!!!!........-reía un rubio escandaloso-ESTE ES EL MEJOR DÍA DE MI VIDAAA!!!!!!.....UHHHHHHHHH-brincaba por todos lados con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-ya dobe, bájale no es para tanto-decía Sasuke con cara de incredulidad y fastidio igual que Neji

-que no es para tanto???!!!!...que no es para tanto???!!!!......olvídalo, si es para tanto…especialmente porque ustedes escupieron fuego para arriba y ahora se queman y les da coraje, pero en caso de que no les haya quedado claro ahí va otra vez...mjm-carraspeo-nombre: Uzumaki Naruto, bueno, mis datos no importan ya lo saben…mejor a pasemos a esta parte, madre: Uzumaki Kushina, proveniente de la aldea del rayo, complexión delegada, pelirroja y de ojos azules, de personalidad escandalosa, desparecida en combate, probablemente muerta…mejor omito esta parte y nos vamos a…ahh si…padre: Namikaze Minato, mejor conocido como el rayo amarillo de Konoha, fue el Yondaime Hokague…entiendieron- mira de nuevo a Sasuke y Neji-lo repito en caso de que no lo hayan captado, Yondaime Hokague…una de sus mejores técnicas parte de su velocidad, fue el rasengan que esta en una fase inicial, se cree que su hijo…escucharon otra vez…su hijo…o sea yo…es capaz de mejorarla y llevarla a una nueva etapa…y luego describen otras cosas pero no tan relevantes como el hecho de que…-se puso sobre la mesa y comenzó a bailar-soy hijo de un hokague, de un hokague, de un hokague…

-ay dios!!...vamos a cargar con esto para siempre no??

-toda la vida Neji….toda la vida

-bueno…si ya aclaramos todo nos vamos-habló Hinata mientras veía a Naruto seguir bailoteando por toda la sala de Sai-nos vemos en casa Neji…hasta luego Sasuke-ellos no dijeron nada y solo vieron como ellas salían de la casa y una vez que salieron

-esta todo arruinado no??-le pregunto Neji a Sasuke

-si….que podemos hacer??

-disculparnos

-jamás!!!...primero sin novia, mejor solos que mal acompañados

-esto es diferente a cualquier otra mujer, sabes que las amamos

-si…pero no hay manera de que nos perdonen de todos modos-volvieron a ver a Naruto y sonrieron, al menos uno de ellos era feliz…

_Continuara......._

_Hola…aquí esta otro capitulo, al menos esta vez no me tarde tanto, y espero que cuente, ya se saben quienes fueron los padres de Naruto, Sai exploto de coraje y es que después de lo que paso quien no, las chicas se irán de viaje y ellos ya se resignaron a perderlas, en fin, el próximo capitulo será el último de este fic…y quisiera agradecerles el que me hayan acompañado todos estos capítulos…por eso voy a contestar sus reviews…_

_Hinataxlia: aqui esta el cap...espero que te haya gustado y me dejes otro review_

_Heero Kusanagi: aqui esta el cap...ya se sabe la verdad sobre los padres de Naruto, no quise especular mucho sobre su mamá ya que casi no se sabe nada de ella, por eso tambien puse que probablemente muerta, en cambio me extendi mas en el padre que es de donde hay mas informacion, y pues a Sasuke y a Neji solo les queda vivir con error que Naruto jamás se cansara de echarselo en cara...y pues el otro es el final, esper que te guste_

_ETOLPLOW-KUN: no, aun no se perdonan, es mas hasta se andan matando, y sobre la reconciliacion, la unica manera es que todos admitan su error, serán capaces??_

_Y antes de terminar….._

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!....Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!....LES DESEO DE TODO CORAZÓN QUE EL PRÓXIMO AÑO LOGREN SUS OBJETIVOS Y SI NO, NO SE DESANIMEN, MIENTRAS ESTEMOS VIVOS HABRÁ COSAS QUE PUEDEN ESPERAR UN POCO MÁS…Y QUE LA PASEN EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS SERES QUE AMAN….HASTA EL PROXIMO AÑO……2010…BYE BYE**_


	14. 14 estoy lejos de ti

_aNaruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**La apuesta ha terminado ahora estoy lejos de ti…..**

-entonces han entendido la misión

-así es Tsunade sama

-quieren repetirla

-ir a la aldea de la arena-comenzó a explicar Hinata-encontrarnos directamente con el Kazekague para que nos asigne las tareas para las cuales nos ha solicitado, que básicamente es entrenar los nuevos reclutas y asegurarnos que tengan un excelente rendimiento en los futuros exámenes chunnin- es una misión de clase B y la duración será de 6 meses o menos, dependiendo del ritmo de los aspirantes

-muy bien…en ese caso tengan todo preparado para hoy a las 11 de la mañana, lleven lo esencial ya que allá les darán acceso a ropa, alimento, casa, y todo lo que necesiten así que no carguen mucho para que lleguen a mas tardar cuando caiga la tarde, entendido

-si!!!

-bien, pueden retirarse-las tres salieron del despacho de la hokague y una vez afuera

-seis meses….-dijo Ten Ten-seis meses fuera de la aldea, de todo

-no te lamentes

-Sakura…

-tal vez nos ayude estar fuera de toda esta locura, que se callen las murmuraciones, y tiempo para olvidarlos

-tiene razón Ten Ten…animate un poco…nadie muere de amor

-es cierto-esbozo una sonrisa-vamos a prepararnos mejor

Mientras en otra parte

-no voy a soportar estar aquí todo este tiempo…siendo víctima de las habladurías y de la humillación pública…provocada por tiii!!!!

-es que me lo van a reclamar toda la vida….ni que fuera el fin del mundo….y desde cuando el gran Sasuke se preocupa por lo que digan los demás

-no me refiero a eso….hablo también de tener que encontrar a Sakura y no tener ganas de arrasar con todo lo que veo a mi paso

-es cierto…y lo mismo opino yo-dijo el ojiperla también presente

-pues yo no escucho a Naruto quejarse

-el dobe esta tan entretenido restregándonos en la cara que es un hijo de un hokague que aun no le cae el veinte de que Hinata no va a regresar con él-los tres miraron a Naruto que aun seguía flotando en una nube imaginaria y bailando mientras decía por lo bajo canturreando-soy hijo de un hokague…soy hijo de un hokague-ves??

-pues no puedo reparar lo hecho…además ya escucharon a Sai ustedes no se hubieran enterado si no fuera por sus fans locas, así que si alguien tiene la culpa son ellas, y en parte ustedes por no ser honestos con su propia persona, quizás yo sea culpable pero lo seré de intentar que estuvieran juntos, que no haya funcionado es otra cosa

-mjm…que fácil te lavas las manos

-ya dejen de recriminarle-habló por primera vez Naruto-tiene razón, nosotros somos responsables de nuestra propia desgracia, hay tantas cosas que pudimos haberles dicho, incluido lo de la apuesta y no lo hicimos, así que no hay culparlo de todo lo que nos pasa, lo hizo con buenas intenciones

-pero…-comenzaron Neji y Sasuke

-pero nada!!....ya no hay nada que podamos hacer, ya las perdimos y solo el tiempo dirá si estaremos juntos o separados, por el momento hay que concentrarnos en otras cosas, como las misiones, o la banda

-me gustan más las misiones, crees que la hokague tenga alguna por ahí??-le dijo Neji

-habría que ir a preguntarle a la vieja

-pues vamos entonces

Salieron de la casa de Shikamaru para ir con la hokague y una vez ahí…

-y que es lo que desean

-venimos a pedir una misión-habló Naruto-no tiene que ser necesariamente peligrosa, lo único que queremos es que sea larga

-desde cuando les interesa una misión que no tenga que ser peligrosa y que sea larga??-les alzó la ceja

-desde siempre-respondieron firmemente

-no van a pensar que me voy a tragar eso….especialmente tú Naruto que no haces otra cosa más que molestarme con lo mismo una y otra vez

-bueno simplemente creí que es hora de cambiar de rumbo

-su petición es denegada

-pero por qué??!!!...siempre hay algo que hacer, especialmente para nosotros!!!

-disculpa!!!

-bueno no es por presumir, pero todo mundo sabe que yo soy lo mejor de lo mejor, después viene Sasuke y después Neji…los pobres siempre tratando de…..mghfffff-fue callado por el puño de ambos

-porque mejor no te callas y haces algo útil para variar-le recrimino Sasuke, después vio a la hokague-está segura de que no existe algo por ahí

-no en realidad, las misiones que hay son para los gennin, ninguna de alto riesgo o que amerite irse de aquí por un tiempo indeterminado

-PERO VIEJA TIENE QUE ENTENDER QUEEE AHHHHHHH!!!!

-QUE NO ME DIGAS VIEJA!!!!!-Tsunade lo estampo en la pared-ya te dije que no hay!!!...la única que había ya fue dada!!!-después de eso se quiso morder la lengua

-a quien??-pregunto Neji

-a Sakura, Ten Ten y Hinata…han de haber partido hace unas horas

-a donde??-esta vez habló Sasuke

-no puedo revelar eso

-y cuando regresaran??

-tampoco puedo decir eso, y ahora salgan de aquí que tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

Los tres salieron sin decir nada, cada uno se fue por su lado, y no comentaron nada…

-EEESSSSSSSPEEEEEREEEENNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-les gritaba una voz a lo lejos mientras que Hinata, Ten Ten y Sakura, iban saltando de rama en rama a punto de llegar al límite de la frontera del país del fuego

-alguien se acerca-dijo Hinata mientras activo su byakugan para ver mejor

-quién es??-pregunto Ten Ten con las manos puestas en las armas

-tranquilícenseme es solo Ino

-esa cerda, que no sabe que no tenemos su tiempo!!-cuando Ino llegó le dijo fríamente-que se te ofrece

-nada solo…

-a nada viniste!!...nos quitas el tiempo por nada-le dijo Ten Ten

-es que…

-si no viniste a nada ya te puedes marchar

-solo vine a despedirme, después de todo somos amigas y….

-no somos amigas!!!-le gritaron las tres-después de lo que nos hiciste como te atreves a llamarnos amigas-solo continuo Hinata

-me quieren dejar hablar!!!....

-y encima te ofendes!!!

-LO SIENTOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritó la rubia a todo pulmón para callar tanta interrumpidera-ya se que no fue la mejor manera de hacer las cosas…pero que querían que hiciera, estaba harta de verlas sufrir y que no hicieran nada

-pero nos lastimaste mas con todo lo que paso, en que estabas pensando!!

-en su bien, y saben que!!...no me arrepiento porque fue lo mejor, de no haber descubierto la apuesta todo estuviera bien y nada hubiera pasado, pero claro es muy fácil echarme la culpa a mi o a Shikamaru de sus errores verdad

-como te atreves cerda!!...si fuiste tú la que nos metió en esto!!

-sí, pero no las obligue a seguirlo, en cualquier momento les pudieron haber dicho la verdad y no lo hicieron, y yo no tomo esa responsabilidad, porque así como los acusan ustedes de ser orgullosos, también son así ustedes…siguieron la apuesta por orgullosas

-y es que acaso crees en serio que de saber la apuesta nos iban a perdonar-le dijo Ten Ten-no lo sueñes, porque si hablamos de orgullo ellos nos superan…

-tiene razón-se metió Sakura-que caso hubiera tenido decírselos, al menos si ellos lo hubieran dicho y los perdonaríamos pero te aseguro que ellos jamás harían lo mismo por nosotras, al contrario, nos recriminarían todo el tiempo el engaño y no lo olvidarían nunca, la prueba está en el día de la apuesta, nos hicieron los mismo y al menos pudieron decir perdón…no…claro que no!!

-pues si las hubieran perdonado o no, es algo que jamás sabremos porque no lo hicieron verdad???

-eso ya no importa Ino, nos vamos a Suna y ya todo está dicho-la tres iban a dar le media vuelta pero…

-que les dirían si ellos pudieran escucharlas, como les pedirían perdón

-a que viene eso???-pregunto Hinata-ya te dije que no tiene caso

-lo sé, pero aún así, no creen que es lo mejor sacarlo ahora, tómenlo como lo último que tienen que decir para cerrar esta historia

-bueno….yo le diría a Sasuke, que lo siento mucho, que no quería traicionarlo, pero éramos tan felices, fue mi sueño desde que lo conocí, y no quise perderlo, era mi oportunidad, de al menos saber…que se sentía que estuviera cerca de mí y de que me correspondiera, de que me viera como algo más que una molestia, o una débil, quería que me amara como yo lo amo, no voy a negar que me divertí haciéndolo, pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo, jamás lo haría, ni siquiera aceptaría, así al menos no podría perderlo, seguir mi camino y ser feliz y que él también lo sea, aunque eso signifique estar lejos de mi

-yo le diría a Neji, que ojala un día pueda perdonarme, que lo amo, que no fue intención hacerle daño, sé que no puedo reparar lo que hice, y sé que le ha de haber dolido, pero quiero que sepa que yo también termine con mi corazón roto, ojala hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes pero no fue así….quizás fue lo mejor, es una lección para todos y ver hacia adelante, le deseo la felicidad de todo corazón, es una tristeza que no sea conmigo, pero tal vez no estemos destinados a estar juntos-al terminar las tres vieron a Hinata

-bueno…lo hecho, hecho esta-dijo tajante y las tres cayeron al piso

-Hinata!!!-la regañaron las tres

-que quieren que diga??...lo que diga ya no importa, ustedes-señalo a Sakura y Ten Ten-tienen toda la razón, los lastimamos, nos lastimaron…que caso tiene ya pedir disculpas, no es como si fueran a cambiar de opinión

-pero las quieren

-tal vez, pero no se van a doblegar, no importa lo que digamos….y si quieres saber lo que le diría a Naruto pues espera sentada por que no se lo voy a decir a nadie a menos que sea él y de frente…y esa es la ultima palabra-se dio la media vuelta, Ten Ten y Sakura no dijeron nada, también agarraron sus cosas y siguieron a Hinata, dejando a Ino sola en medio del bosque…en cuanto desparecieron unos arbustos se movieron

-no salió como planeaste

-lo se….nunca me espere esa reacción de Hinata

-quizás esta muy dolida

-quizás…pero grabaste lo demás

-claro que si, pero no va funcionar…ella no dijo lo que sentía

-ay Shika que pesimista eres…eso es algo que se puede arreglar, tú déjamelo a mi

-así como te deje que la hicieras de casamentera…y tengo razones para decir que no salió de lo mejor

-bueno ya!!...no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, anda, vamos a trabajar-lo jalo de una oreja y se lo llevo….

Tres días mas tarde….

_-bueno….yo le diría a Sasuke, que lo siento mucho, que no quería traicionarlo, pero éramos tan felices, fue mi sueño desde que lo conocí, y no quise perderlo, era mi oportunidad, de al menos saber…que se sentía que estuviera cerca de mí y de que me correspondiera, de que me viera como algo más que una molestia, o una débil, quería que me amara como yo lo amo, no voy a negar que me divertí haciéndolo, pero si pudiera regresar el tiempo, jamás lo haría, ni siquiera aceptaría, así al menos no podría perderlo, seguir mi camino y ser feliz y que él también lo sea, aunque eso signifique estar lejos de mi_

_-yo le diría a Neji, que ojala un día pueda perdonarme, que lo amo, que no fue intención hacerle daño, sé que no puedo reparar lo que hice, y sé que le ha de haber dolido, pero quiero que sepa que yo también termine con mi corazón roto, ojala hubiera hecho las cosas diferentes pero no fue así….quizás fue lo mejor, es una lección para todos y ver hacia adelante, le deseo la felicidad de todo corazón, es una tristeza que no sea conmigo, pero tal vez no estemos destinados a estar juntos_

-y que opinan??-pregunto Ino a Sasuke y Neji…pero ellos no dijeron nada…solo la miraban con Shikamaru a un lado-vamos digan algo, es una disculpa sincera, ellas no tenían ni idea de que las estaba grabando…..vamos….

-ya es tarde Ino, no vamos a pedir perdón después de lo que nos hicieron-empezó Neji, ellas saben muy bien que si odiamos algo es la humillación publica

-ay por favor!!....a nadie le importa eso ya!!!

-pero a nosotros si!!

-Sasuke te voy a decir algo que tal vez nunca hayas escuchado, pero la vida tuya y ustedes, no son el centro del universo y no estamos al pendiente de cada paso que dan

-nuestras fans si

-que son como veinte!!!....y en caso de que lo hayas olvidado que no estés con Sakura es en parte culpa de ellas!!!!

-de todos modos no lo vamos a hacer!!!-se metió Naruto y además Hinata no dijo nada sobre mi….crees acaso que les importamos

-pues déjame decirte que Hinata si dijo algo, y lo que dijo no es mas que la verdad

_-bueno…lo hecho, hecho esta….que quieren que diga??...lo que diga ya no importa, ustedes tienen toda la razón, los lastimamos, nos lastimaron…que caso tiene ya pedir disculpas, no es como si fueran a cambiar de opinión_

_-pero las quieren_

_-tal vez, pero no se van a doblegar, no importa lo que digamos….y si quieres saber lo que le diría a Naruto pues espera sentada por que no se lo voy a decir a nadie a menos que sea él y de frente…y esa es la ultima palabra _

-y creo que no se equivoco, saben dicen por ahí que no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, y siempre andan dándoselas de autosuficientes y poderosos, y que los demás ninjas son unos idiotas, cuando a verdad es que si quieren ver a unos idiotas, deberían de verse en el espejo-Ino salió y después Shikamaru

Después de eso los días siguieron pasando….y ya iban para casi tres semanas desde que las chicas se habían ido….

-cuando volverán???-preguntaba Naruto

-quizás nunca-contesto Sasuke

-creen que por eso Ino querían que las buscáramos en la aldea de la arena-volvió a decir el rubio-ahora que lo pienso no es tan mala idea

-ellas vendrán primero no te preocupes dobe

-pero que tal sino-Sasuke ya no le dijo nada y se limito a ver el cielo que oscurecía igual que Neji

Mientras tanto en la aldea de la arena…

-esos idiotas…no puedo creer que no nos hayan buscado!!-gritaba Sakura

-pero ni siquiera saben que nos fuimos

-Hinata han pasado casi tres semanas, ya deben de saber que no estamos, ni Naruto es tan torpe!!!...sin ofender a tu amor claro

-si tiene razón-le dijo Ten Ten en un tono amargo

-acaso ustedes creían que al saber que no nos iban a ver en seis meses, nos iban a buscar!!!...por eso aceptaron la misión!!!!!!...esos es increíble!!!!

-cálmate Hinata no dijimos eso…aceptamos la misión por que creímos que era bueno para nosotros-explico Ten Ten-pero no voy a negar que tenia la esperanza de que al saber que estamos lejos sin regresar en mucho tiempo les remordería la conciencia y vendrían

-así es-la apoyo Sakura-pero es evidente que no tienen conciencia…no se por que aun creemos en ellos

-por que los amamos…eso también es algo innegable-Hinata se acerco a ellas que estaban en la ventana y miraron el cielo que estaba ya oscuro

-hola amigos y amigas que nos escuchan-Ten Ten prendió la radio y las dos la vieron…

-que!!...hay que animarse un poco no??...no vamos a llorar toda la vida-sonrieron y volvieron a ver el cielo

-y en esta preciosa noche con el cielo estrellado vamos a poner esta canción que se llama "Te soñé"…que ha sido muy pedida desde Konoha, parece que hay mucho amor en el aire por allá…

-"si como no"-pensaron las tres

-y sin más habladuría mía, aquí va esta canción…..

_Luego el tiempo, en que momento_

_Que mi mundo separaba, de tus labios_

_Solo para revivir, derretirme una vez más_

_Mirando tus ojos negros_

_Tengo ganas de ser aire y me respires para siempre_

_Por eso no tengo nada que perder_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo_

_Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos_

_Soñé…(té soñé…té soñé)_

_Solo para revivir, derretirme una vez más_

_Mirando tus ojos negros _

_Tengo ganas de ser aire y me respires para siempre_

_Por eso no tengo nada que perder_

Y _todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo_

_Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos_

_Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti_

_En el brillo del sol y una mirada tuya_

_Soñé…si te soñé…si te soñé… si te soñé_

_Una vez más…si te soñé (si té soñé)_

_Si te soñé (si te soñé)_

_Si te soñé (si te soñé)_

_Una vez más…si te soñé (si te soñé)_

_(Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti)_

_Soñé…si te soñé…si te soñé… si te soñé_

_Una vez más…si te soñé (si te soñé)_

_(En el brillo del sol, en un rincón del cielo)_

_Soñé…si te soñé…si te soñé… si te soñé_

_(Y todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti)_

_Soñé…si te soñé…si te soñé… si te soñé_

_Una vez más…si te soñé (si te soñé)_

_(En el eco del mar que retumba en tus ojos)_

_Una vez más…una vez más…una vez más_

-apaga esa maldita radio….no hay cosa peor que escuchar música de ese tipo cuando estamos con el corazón roto

-ya teme!!...no te lo tomes tan a pecho…si estamos así es porque queremos…por qué mejor nos las buscamos???

-que no!!!-dijeron Neji y Sasuke terminantemente-además no sabemos en donde están-termino el ojiperla

-pues hay que buscarlas, si pudimos averiguar que sobre mis padres esto será pan comido

-pudimos me suena a manada-dijo Sai que hasta el momento se había quedado calladito

-Sai hermano quien se acuerda de eso

-yo y mis cicatrices que aun no desaparecen

-míralo por el lado positivo, eres el maestro del espionaje-le dijo el rubio tratando de animarlo y en ese momento le llego una idea loca, no pudo disimular su cara y Sai al verlo pensó lo mismo que él

-o no!!...estás loco!!!...no lo pienso volver a hacer

-anda siiiii…-se le pego como cuando las chicas le pidieron el favor y todavía le hizo ojos, lo cual provoco que al inexpresivo Sai se le pusiera la cara de terror

-ee…está bien!!...te ayudo pero no vuelvas a hacer eso!!!

-gracias!!!!!...."que fácil es convencer a Sai, ahora entiendo porque lo hicieron las chicas"-pensó muy orgulloso

Una semana más tarde

-aquí esta-Sai les soltó las hojas-están en Suna, en misión de entrenamiento a nuevos ninjas de la arena, estarán por seis meses-ellos no dijeron nada y solo leyeron las hojas

-seis meses-dijo Naruto por lo bajito

-bueno ya es un mes de que se fueron, así que solo faltan 5 meses...por cierto en las mismas hojas se presenta el informe diario de sus actividades

-gracias Sai, si quieres puedes irte….esta vez no pasaste problemas??-le pregunto el rubio antes de irse

-no…aprendí mi lección y es por eso que tarde una semana…tuve extremas precauciones…y ahora si me voy-desapareció

-y ahora que hacemos….las buscamos???-pregunto Neji

-creo que….

-DE NINGUNA MANERAAA!!!!-les grito una voz con cabeza gigante espantándolos a todos

-VIEJA NO GRITEEE!!!!

-NARUTTOOO!!!...QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJAAAAA!!!!

-mejor dígame que hace aquí

-pues en realidad Sai no hizo tan buen trabajo, lo atrape

-entonces porque nos dijo que…

-dijo eso porque si no lo hacia lo iba a poner en las manos de sus fans locas de nuevo, es evidente que aunque no manifesté emoción eso le da pavor

-ese estúpido me las pagara

-no Sasuke no le harán nada, eso les pasa por no querer hacer nada por si mismos….y tienen prohibido salir de la aldea

-pero vamos a ver a…

-ya sé a quién van a ver, pero la respuesta es la misma, además no le veo caso a que las busquen, seguramente solo quieren seguir atormentándolas, y peleándose porque lamento decirles que serán los mejores ninjas, pero no saben perdonar, y han echado a perder al único que podía hacerlo, así que felicidades y además precisamente las envié lejos de aquí para evitar daños colaterales de su disputa

-no las puede dejar por siempre en Suna

-claro que no Neji, pero quizás les guste quedarse allá, después de todo, no tienen nada que las haga regresar o sí??-silencio-ven como tengo razón…esta dicho, ustedes no salen de aquí o se arriesgan a ser expulsados de la aldea

-solo por eso no exageré!!!

-no exageró, ya lo saben-se dio la media vuelta y los dejo solos

-esa vieja….cree que nos puede impedir irnos

-aun piensas ir, nos expulsaran

-es que acaso no piensas hacer algo teme!!

-acabo de regresar como para irme de nuevo

-Neji no me piensas apoyar

-no sé, es decir son seis meses, no es mucho tiempo ya casi es un mes, podemos aguantar cinco más, no creo que se quieran quedar allá

-está bien, se que va a ser extraño que yo lo diga, pero es que acaso nadie ve como son las cosas en realidad

-que quieres decir dobe??

-quiero decir que podemos esperarlas seis meses, la pregunta es si ellas nos esperaran-los dos lo vieron interesados-píenselo, ellas están dolidas, heridas, con ansias de vengarse, si enfrente de nuestras narices se besuquearon con el primero que se les puso enfrente, que no harán ahora que no las vemos, y eso tomando en cuenta que nadie puede aprovecharse de la situación y convencerlas de que no tiene caso esperar por los desgraciados que las hicieron sufrir, o sea nosotros, lo cual dudo que no pasé, porque por si no se han dado cuenta, son grandiosas y muy hermosas

-el usuratonkachi tiene razón…hay altas probabilidades de que eso pase-le susurro a Neji

-entonces está decidido…nos vamos esta noche!!!!-dijo con determinación Neji

-esperen!!!!!...no podemos irnos esta noche!!

-por qué no??...nos acabas de decir que las podemos perder definitivamente y ahora resulta que no te quieres ir, quien te entiende!!!

-ya se!!, pero no podemos irnos inmediatamente, la vieja de seguro estará alerta en las entradas y salida de aldea, esperando que desobedezcamos su orden, hay que esperar un tiempo razonable, y después nos iremos, el tiempo nos ayudara a planear algo sin que se note nuestra ausencia hasta después

-bien, eso haremos

Un mes después…

-TÚUUU!!!.....TIEMPO RAZONABLE MIS POLAINAS!!!-le dijo Neji al ver a Naruto acercarse

-que!!!....solo fue un mes-habló despreocupado

-IDIOTA!!...FUISTE EL PRIMERO EN PINTAR EL PANORMA DE LO QUE PODIA PASAR Y AHORA NO SALES CON ESTO!!

-sí, ya lo sé, por eso vamos para allá, no entiendo el enojo

-no entiendes el enojo, torpe-Sasuke lo jaló hasta tenerlo de frente-ahora te voy a explicar….resulta que el fin de esto era irnos para evitar que otro idiota convenciera a Sakura y las demás, y no tuviste en reparos en decirnos que era una probabilidad alta de que eso sucediera en seis meses, ya paso un mes de eso, era urgente irnos, y esperar tu famoso tiempo razonable que fue otro mes!!

-y…

-Y…Y!!!...QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TODO LO QUE NOS DIJISTE PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO YA!!!-Naruto abrió los ojos como platos

-es cierto!!!...noooo!!!!....lo siento tanto!!!...es que solo pensé en la primera parte del plan

-evidentemente-dijeron los dos tajantes

-ya dejen de martirizarme!!!...si es cierto que son más inteligentes que yo, como es que van razonando esto hasta horita???-tanto Sasuke como Neji no dijeron nada y una gotita rodo por su cabeza

-bueno miren el lado positivo, ya vamos para allá-volvió a hablar Naurto después de ver que no decían nada

-si es que no llegamos tarde….vámonos!!!-gruño Neji y partieron en busca de Hinata, Sakura y Ten Ten

Esa misma tarde en Suna

-han pasado dos meses y los idiotas no han aparecido!!!-gritaba Sakura con un puño levantado

-entonces es oficial…solo era una apuesta-suspiro Ten Ten

-no vale la pena estar atormentándonos por ellos…-tomo la palabra Hinata-hay que ver hacia adelante, yo se muy bien lo que sentimos pero no podemos esperarlos toda la vida, tenemos que dejarlos atrás...y empezar a ser felices, con o sin ellos

-y que es lo que sugieres??-le pregunto la castaña

-salgamos esta noche a un bar, hemos estado aquí dos meses, con la hermosa luna de Suna y no hemos ido a divertirnos, así que salgamos, nadie nos juzgara, además mañana es nuestro día libre

-no es tan mala idea, te animas Sakura-ella solo las vio y asintió

Y en Konoha

-COMO QUE SE FUERON!!!-gritaba una enfurecida Tsunade

-pues si, Sasuke les puso ilusiones a los guardias con ayuda de Naruto-le dijo una temerosa Shizune

-como es eso…

-al parecer, según lo que los guardias dijeron, de repente vieron a una hermosa mujer rubia, con solo nubes tapando, y después estas aparecieron por todas partes, y sintieron que eran llevados a otra dimensión

-aja…

-el caso es que después se dieron cuenta que abrazaban a un poste, y en ese instante fueron golpeados en sus puntos de chacra y noqueados

-Neji

-no queda nadie más

-como es posible???...lo normal hubiera sido que corrieran los primeros días o tal vez la semana siguiente, pero esperar un mes, no suena nada el estilo de Neji y Sasuke

-y que decir de Naurto-las dos se vieron y comenzaron a reír….

-solo espero que no hagan locuras por allá

De regreso en Suna, pero un par de horas más tarde

-y a donde vamos a ir??-le pregunto Ten Ten a Hinata

-hay un bonito bar en el centro, dejan entrar a las mujeres, y al parecer el ambiente es agradable

-entonces vamos

Las tres salieron de la casa que les habían proporcionado, en 20 minutos llegaron a su destino, el ambiente era agradable y todas las miradas masculinas se habían posado en ellas, en primer lugar por ser las tres shinobis que venían de Konoha y desde que llegaron prácticamente se amurallaron en su casa, sin que nadie pudiera sacarles una invitación, todos eran rotundamente rechazados y ahora al parecer se habían cansado de su enclaustramiento y salieron y de qué manera….esa era la segunda razón por las que las veían…Sakura llevaba un vestido verde straple un cuarto arriba de las rodillas, son su cabello suelto y zapatillas plateadas; después estaba Ten Ten, que llevaba un vestido rojo de cuello U, pegado a su cuerpo hasta las rodillas y zapatillas negras, con su cabello suelto en ondas, y para finalizar Hinata que llevaba un vestido morado, abierto en V, y también straple, con zapatillas también plateadas que se amarraban al tobillo. Y su cabello suelto, con rulos en la parte inferior, llegaron a una mesa y se sentaron tímidamente pues todos se las comían con los ojos

-creo que debimos haber venido otro día

-Hinata, tú fuiste la de la idea, no te eches ahora para atrás, además vamos a divertirnos no a ligar-le dijo Sakura-ey!!..mesero!!!-este acudió rápidamente-una jarra de la bebida que sea…pero que sea fuerte-Hinata y Ten Ten abrieron los ojos como platos y lo mismo el mesero que se fue a traer lo que fuera que sea

-qué clase de orden es esa!!-le regaño la castaña

-pues no sabía que pedir, además vamos a olvidarnos de esos tontos, así que no le veo el caso a pedir algo en particular

-en eso si tienes razón…-el camarero regreso con la jarra y vasos para cada una, les sirvió-bueno…Salud!!!-las tres alzaron sus copas y comenzaron a tomar una tras otra, de la misma manera que rechazaban invitaciones

Tres shinobis salían de un hotel en Suna…ya tenían unas horas de haber llegado en las que se dedicaron a descansar, al salir la noche decidieron que lo mejor era salir un rato para juntar la mayor información posible, decidieron ir a un bar…así anduvieron vagando hasta que una rareza acústica llego a sus oídos…creyendo que ya antes habían escuchado esas voces, fueron a donde parecían provenir, y la vista los dejo mudos….

_I want your lovin'_

_I want your revenge_

_I want your love_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_J'veux ton amour_

_Et je veux ton revenge_

_J'veux ton amour_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_I don't wanna be friends_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance!_

_I want your love and_

_I want your revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_I want your love and_

_All your lovers' revenge_

_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

_Want your bad romance_

_Caught in a bad romance_

_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_

Las tres se callaron al ver quienes habían llegado…los dueños de sus tormentos, aunque estaban "algo" borrachas no creían que estuvieran alucinando y con todo el odio que pudieron

_Yo sé bien que estoy afuera_

_Pero el día en que yo me muera_

_Sé que tendrás que llorar_

_Lloraar y lloraar…llorar y llorar_

_Dirás que no me quisiste_

_Pero vas a estar muy triste_

_Y así te vas a quedar_

_Con dinero y sin dinero_

_Hago siempre lo que quiero_

_Y mi palabra es la leeeyyyyy_

_No tengo trono ni reina, ni nadie que me mantenga_

_Pero sigo siendo el reeeyyyy_

-esperen!!!!-dijo Hinata-somos mujeres….así la reina

-oh si es cierto…entonces el último párrafo….mjm-carraspearon

_Pero sigo siendo la reinaaaaaaaaa_

-AHHHHH!!!!!!-las tres fueron cargadas por Neji, Sasuke, y Naruto que no soportaron el espectáculo que estaban dando tres de las mejores ninjas de la hoja que hasta el momento tenían una reputación intachable, y es que al verlas bailando en la barra con un montón de borrachos gritándoles leperadas les caló hondo-SUELTENOS IDOTAS

-ya cállense!!...lo vamos a hacer cuando estén sobrias-dijo Sasuke pero ellas se las ingeniaron para soltarse, desgraciadamente debido a su estado de embriaguez cayeron al piso…provocándoles risa

-así que degradar su reputación les casa gracia-les dijo Neji

-claro que no estúpido!!-le habló Ten Ten-la risa está en que tomamos para olvidarlos y aquí están, dispuestos a hacernos sufrir una vez más…por qué no se largan por donde vinieron que quieren??

-vinimos a pedirles perdón, queremos que regresen con nosotros

-pues es demasiado tarde!!!

-si!!!...demasiado tarde!!!!-gritaron Hinata y Sakura

-tienen razón-dijo Sasuke sarcástico-estaban bebiendo para olvidarnos

-tu cállate…que te crees que por guapo puedes hacer y decir lo que quieras…no eres nadie para meterte…además ya pasaron dos meses es que acaso creen que íbamos a esperar toda la vida

-SI!!!-volvieron a secundar Ten Ten y Hinata

-esa no fue nuestra culpa!!-gritaron Neji y Sasuke-Naruto ideo el plan de esperar un tiempo razonable, solo que el idiota no dijo que era de un mes

-y ustedes son tarados, parientes de Naruto verdad???

-Hinata!!...por qué dices eso de mi!!

-aceptémoslo…no eres tan brillante en cuestión de planes-el rubio solo hizo una mueca y le dijo

-pues si nos quieren correr está bien, pero vimos el video, donde le decían a Ino lo que sentían por nosotros y solo tu faltaste de decir, así que si me quieres correr vengo por mi respuesta y no me voy sin ella

-quieres tu respuesta!!

-sii!!!

-pues bien…esta es la respuesta……….-Naruto miro como se acercaba y de repente se agacho Hinata, y algo mojo los pies del rubio…una mueca de asco no se hizo esperar al estar en el aire un olor característico y entonces lo supo….

-"será una noche muy larga"….pensó al ver sus pies completamente mojados…Hinata le había vomitado encima...

_Continuara…._

_Hola chicos y chicas…ya sé que me he tardado mucho pero falta de tiempo, de inspiración, de dinero, etc….etc…pero no los abandono y aquí estoy con este cap que según yo iba a ser el último pero me da tiempo para hacer otro que ya será el final y espero que este les haya gustado mucho…sobre el cap…pues ya se encontraron, si yo sé que me pase al dejarlos dos meses si verse, pero creí que el tiempo los haría entrar en razón…principalmente ellos, y creo que todos sabemos además que nada bueno puede venir de un plan ideado por Naruto, y qué decir del pobre Sai que al menos en esta historia ha llevado la peor parte y eso que este personaje que cae bien ahora si no me callera jejeje….sobre las canciones la primera es de Zoe…sale en la película "Amarte duele" y se llama "Té soñé" o al menos con ese título la encontré…la segunda es un fragmento de "Bad romance" de Lady Gaga y el ultimo es un fragmento de "El Rey" si son mexicanos la conocen a fuerza y si no deberían, la canta Vicente Fernández y es clásica en las borracheras, nunca falta…en fin….paso a los reviews…_

_Annie Lamperouge: aqui esta la continuacion...lamento tardarme tanto, pero las ocupaciones....las ocupaciones..._

_Heero Kusanagi: aqui esta la continuacion...pues cada quien refelxiono por su parte, más ellos que son los orgullosos o al menos Sasuke y Neji que preferirian morir antes de admitir que estaban equivocados_

_naminaruxtsubahina: que puedo decir, se lo tragaron y fueron a disculparse, lastima que ellas no estaban en las mejores condiciones para darles besos y abrazos, pero de todos modos no hubiera pasado pues los hombres se tardaron dos meses en buscarlas....de milagro no los recibieron con mazasos_

_konsu-chan: tenía que haber sido el ultimo cap...pero como cambie de opinion...el proximo cap sera el ultimo de Sasi, Nini, y Nato..o al menos eso espero_

_LennaParis: espero que esta "pelea" te haya gustado...a mi personalmente me encanto el final_

_tsukihime: aqui esta la conti...y espero que haya sido de tu agrado_

_ScArLeTh DrAvEn: gracias por recomendarme...en realidad es la primera vez que lo hacen (los coros de los angeles se oyen en mis odios) y no me molesta al contrario...me halaga que admiren mi trabajo_

_ETOLPLOW-KUN: siento tanto no haber respondido a tu review....no fue intencional te juro que se me paso...tengo una pena enorme...solo espero que aun me leas_

_Antes de despedirme quisiera mandar todo mi apoyo a Chile…que han pasado momentos difíciles…he leído fics de autores que son originarios de ese país y son muy buenos, espero que todos se encuentren bien y que al mismo tiempo si hay lectores de ese país les mando los mismos deseo…y claro una pronta recuperación…hasta pronto.._


	15. razones

_**RAZONES**_

_Hola chicos y chicas, apreciados fans que me han dejado review aun sin actualizar, yo se que se sienten decepcionados de que este no es un capitulo, pero creo que es necesario justificar mi ausencia, primero, si pienso terminar el fic, eso lo hare tarde o temprano, dos, la razón por la que hace mucho que estoy fuera de servicio es que tuve que cambiar de trabajo, de vida, amistades, incluso de hogar, que me han imposibilitado de seguir escribiendo como yo quisiera, tengo un trabajo más demandante y pues tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo que es lo que me da de comer, espero que todos me comprendan y espero que en estas vacaciones después de terminar el trabajo que me tuve que traer a casa, y actualizare, en algunos casos terminare el fic, adquiriré una computadora portátil y ya con eso en mi poco tiempo libre cuando vuelva al trabajo actualizare y espero no dejarlos tan abandonados._

_Agradeciendo de antemano su comprensión y paciencia, les dese una feliz navidad y un mejor año nuevo, las bendiciones de mi parte y cuídense mucho….bye!_


	16. saludos

Saludos

Hola queridos lectores, si lo se, no tengo vergüenza en escribir puesto que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin hacerlo, espero que no me hayan abandonado jejejeje T_T (no me dejen) sin embargo las razones por las cuales no he estado al pendiente son tan variadas y ya las he explicado que no tiene caso que las vuelva a mencionar, en fin quiero decirles que al fin me ha regresado la inspiración y que estoy a punto de terminar mis capítulos pendientes y en un caso cerrar la historia; apelando a su comprensión, les estaré subiendo un capitulo a fin de mes, sean pacientes un poco mas que el tiempo de espera ha terminado.

Espero que estén muy bien, saludos afectuosos :D


	17. el fin

_Naruto no es de mi propiedad y este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro_

_- diálogos_

" "_pensamientos _

**Doceavo día…gracias por hacerme feliz**

Hinata no paraba de vomitar, prácticamente vació todo lo de un mes….

-Por dios Hinata, pues es que te tomaste todo lo del bar?-le dijo Ten Ten mientras le agarraba el pelo, y Sakura le ayudaba a apoyarse en un árbol

-lo…siento…es que nunca antes había tomado

-en serio?...pero eres la heredera del Bouke?

-Ten Ten…el padre de Hinata no va por la vida enseñándole a tomar

-pero Neji…bueno una vez se bebió casi tres botellas de sake

-odio admitirlo pero cuando se trata de Neji mi padre suele ser un poco machista-se limpió la boca como pudo pues ya había terminado, se dio levanto y vio a Naruto tratando de limpiarse con una fuente sus zapatos y pies, Sakura le dio una botella de agua para que se enjuagara la boca

-y que le vas a decir a Naruto?

-no lo se

-como que no lo sabes?...y lo que le dijiste?

-estaba fanfarroneando…..es que no puedo soportar esa actitud arrogante de que si supiera que muero por él

-pero mueres por el-le dijeron Ten Ten y Sakura

-lo sé-gruño-pero al parecer sus novios ya le pegaron lo arrogante-las dos rieron

-pues si aún no sabes nada que decir, será mejor que pienses por que viene para acá-le dijo la pelirrosa y tanto ella como Ten Ten los dejaron solos en un silencio incomodo

-…y bien?

-y bien qué?

-vamos Hinata no te hagas la tonta…que es lo que me quieres decir…anda dímelo, tengo curiosidad

-quieres saber por curiosidad o porque te interesa saber de otra forma-le dijo desconfiada y recelosa

-de las dos….me interesa porque te quiero y también por curiosidad porque no puedo dejar de pensar en que tal vez me hubieras correspondido y yo no lo llegue a saber y quiero saberlo…de verdad quiero saberlo-le miro con sus ojos azules, brillantes y sinceros

-verás Naruto…te amo….mucho…desde que era una niña, me enamore de tu empeño, de tu esfuerzo constante, de tu afán de ser reconocido y aceptado, de que no te rindes nunca y principalmente de tu sonrisa, aun cuando muchos te rechazaron y te hicieron la vida imposible, nunca dejaste que te afectara demasiado y siempre supiste salir adelante con una bella sonrisa, estaba fasinada….me volví loca por ti, pero tú solo tenías ojos para Sakura, debo de reconocer que parte de mi cree que aun la quieras, y me da terror que solo estés conmigo por esa apuesta

-pero no es así!-la interrumpe-yo te amo…de verás, Sakura fue una ilusión, una tontería, ya te lo había dicho antes

-lo sé, pero cuando dijiste eso, aun estábamos empezando esta apuesta,

-pero…

-déjame terminar por favor…eso es solo una parte de mí, la otra te ama tanto que te cree, y sabe que eres sincero, y quiero rendirme a esa parte, te amo mucho-le toma su mano y lo mira fijamente-no tengo miedo de decir lo que siento te amo desde hace mucho tiempo, te amo desde niña, pero no te puedo perdonar, no todavía, fue muy doloroso saber que todo fue un juego, aun cuando te enamoraste de mi….no te puedo perdonar, no estoy preparada, no puedo, y estar así contigo no es justo para nadie….por favor perdóname…..perdóname….-sale corriendo dejando a un Naruto estupefacto

Con Sakura y Sasuke

-entonces qué?

-de que?

-ya sabes

-no…no sé de qué hables Uchiha

-vamos…vas comenzar a hablarme por mi apellido…no seas molesta por favor

-no sé qué quieres de mí, vienes aquí rogando que te perdone y lo único que se te ocurre es empezarme a decir todas esas estupideces que hacen que te odie-le soltó rencorosa

-está bien!...lo siento es que no me gusta que seas fría conmigo, me gusta que me hables, que me digas todo lo que te pasa aunque pienses que no te pongo atención, pero en verdad lo hago porque me interesas y además porque te amo-se sonroja

-de verdad me amas?

-si

-entonces porque aceptase esa ridícula apuesta

-vamos a comenzar con eso de nuevo tú también hiciste una

-sí, pero yo tenía que ahuyentar a un hombre, alejarlo de mí, que le haría la vida un infierno es cierto pero tú…ibas a enamorar a una mujer, ibas a jugar con sus sentimientos, eso es repugnante, es cierto que yo te humille, es cierto que te deje un ridículo, pero lo que tú me hiciste, lo que ustedes nos hicieron fue terrible, querías que te amara para después burlarte de ese amor….dime…acaso crees que de verdad somos iguales

-Sakura, es cierto lo que dices, pero fui un tonto te amo, esta apuesta solo me hizo darme cuenta que soy un idiota sin ti….por favor, perdóname, vuelve conmigo

-no lo sé….son tantas heridas, y no me refiero solamente a lo de la apuesta….es todo…..estando acá he tenido tiempo de reflexionar….yo te perdono, pero no sé si pueda por el momento volver contigo…si vamos a estar juntos, será con mis condiciones…crees que puedes aceptarlas

-haré todo lo que me pidas…lo que quieras….

-está bien…regresaré contigo, pero quiero que me conquistes, que seas romántico conmigo, que dejes de ser tan frio

-puedo hacer eso-dijo muy confiado

-enfrente de todas las personas de la villa, podrás quitarte ante los demás esa mascara y mostrarles que no eres el frio sanguinario que aparentas-ella le dio una media sonrisa, Sasuke solo la vio y se puso pálido, sudo frio, eso sí era un problema, nunca había sido así en toda su vida, estaba acostumbrado a demostrar que no le importaba nadie, especialmente Sakura, se dio cuenta de que estaba con ella cuando le toco la mejilla y le dijo-piénsalo quieres, si en verdad es un gran sacrificio para ti, quizás no debamos estar juntos, te estaré esperando si al amanecer no llegas comprenderé que no podemos estar juntos.

Con Ten Ten y Neji

-bueno deja de mirarme ya para que me buscaste

-bien sabes para que…

-quiero que lo digas

-vine a pedirte perdón, a decirte que te amo, que quiero que dejemos todo atrás y que comencemos de nuevo, claro, si tú quieres

Ten Ten lo vio y sus ojos se iluminaron, Neji se sintió aliviado cuando ella alzo el pulgar en señal de victoria y después…..

-piérdete tontooo!-bajo su pulgar en señal de derrota y Neji se quedó frio

-pero por favor

-por favor nada!...te perdone muchas cosas pero esto nooo…tú estabas consciente de que lo que sentía por ti, y aun así te atreviste a hacer eso, cómo pudiste jugar conmigo es que acaso pensabas que no me iba a enterar?-el ojiperla asintió-de veras?-volvió a asentir-eres imposible

-ya no me amas

-no se trata de eso entiende

-entonces que es?...los dos nos hicimos daño por que no empezamos de nuevo

-no te puedo perdonar tan fácilmente…quizás con el tiempo

-han pasado meses desde la última vez que te vi….aun me guardas rencor

-ya no tanto….pero me es difícil sabes

-qué puedo hacer para que me perdones y quieras estar otra vez sin miedo

-yo no lo sé bien, pero me conoces y sé que podrás encontrar una solución, solo no te tardes mucho quieres-se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a un Neji solo y pensativo, tardo más de una hora en llegar a su casa y cuando llego encontró tanto a Sakura como a Hinata tiradas en el piso con una nube negra-que hacen?

-nos lamentamos-dijeron al mismo tiempo-Ten Ten solo las vio suspiro resignada, camino con seguridad las vio y dijo-me dejan unirme?-asintieron y se unieron haciendo la nube más espesa, se abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar juntas

-porque nos tuvo que pasar esto?

-como que porque Teme fue una apuesta de Shikamaru

-era en sentido figurado dobe

-ahh

-y ahora que hacemos

-en mi caso esperar le dije a Sasuke que le daba hasta el amanecer para que me diga su respuesta

-que le pediste?-pregunto Hinata con interés haciendo que Ten Ten la viera intensamente

-que dejara de ser tan frio enfrente de los demás

-pero es facilísimo Teme

-queee!...es lo más difícil que me pudo haber pedido no soy así todos lo saben!

-mmmm….es seguro que Sasuke diga algo así…..al menos no se te ocurrió pedirle una solución a Neji

-ya déjenme en paz quieren-dijo Ten Ten ya molesta

-pero como se te fue a ocurrir pedirle eso ni siquiera tu sabes que quieres!-le reclamo la pelirosada

-fue lo mismo que pensé-dijo Neji-en fin supongo que me quedare sin novia

-igual nosotros-dijeron al mismo tiempo el pelinegro y el rubio

-nos vamos a quedar si novio!...-gimotearon Hinata, Sakura y Ten Ten

-al demoniooo!-gritó Naruto

-heyyyy!-le respondió un Kuybi insultado

-cállate zorro!-le dijo un determinado Naruto-no he peleado toda mi vida por nada…yo no soy así!...nunca me rindo…ese es mi camino ninja y Hinata me perdona porque me perdona faltaba más!...chicos-los miró con fuego en los ojos-vamos a hacer que regresen!...

-tienes razón dobe, ya basta de estar lamentándose…..son las doce de la noche para las 7 de la mañana estamos o con ellas o dejaremos de ser ninjas de elite

-y que hacemos entonces?-cuestiono Neji

-ellas quieren que mostremos que somos diferentes….-sonrió Sasuke un poco aterrador-hagámoslo entonces

12.30 a.m en el cuarto de los chicos

-y bien?-alzo el ojiperla la ceja-esta es su idea de hacer que regresen con nosotros en siete horas-tanto Naruto como Sasuke estaban mirando el cielo sin decir palabra desde su discurso motivacional

-estamos pensando-se defendió el rubio

-piensas?

-claro que lo hagooo!...no te hagas el listo conmigo si estas tan inconforme por que no das una idea

-porque no tengo ninguna, asumí que, por tu motivación algo tenías en mente

-dejen de pelear que no hay tiempo que perder-habló por fin Sasuke

-tienes una idea?-dijo Naruto

-algo se me acaba de ocurrir

12.45 a.m casa de las chicas

-no puedo dormir…estoy un poco consternada…porque mejor no vamos con los chicos y pedimos volver a empezar…de cero…olvidando todo

-esa es una buena idea Hinata, pero son tan orgullosos!...que prefieren que los busquemos antes que buscarlos y eso ni soñarlo…nosotros también podemos ser orgullosas-dijo Sakura mientras Ten Ten solo asentía

-pero es que chicas, piénselo no podemos pedirles que cambien así nos enamoramos de ellos y así los amamos, si ellos nos pidieran cambiar no lo haríamos porque les diríamos que si así nos conocieron así nos deben de amar y así se enamoraron de nosotros

-en eso tienes razón, pero no sé qué deba hacer para que Neji quiera olvidar…tu mejor que nadie sabes cómo es de rencoroso

-vamos chicas….si esperamos a que ellos den el primer paso seremos monjas!

-tienes algo en mente?-pregunto Ten Ten

-seguro que si

1.10 a.m en casa de las chicas

-bueno chicos…..afinen garganta…

_What day is it? And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

_I can't keep up and I can't back down_

_I've been losing so much time_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right_

_I'm tripping on words_

_You've got my head spinning_

_I don't know where to go from here_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_There's something about you now_

_I can't quite figure out_

_Everything she does is beautiful_

_Everything she does is right_

_Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to lose_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_and me and all other people with nothing to do_

_Nothing to prove_

_And it's you and me and all other people_

_And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you_

_What day is it?_

_And in what month?_

_This clock never seemed so alive_

Miraron por la ventana esperando a que salieran

1.30 a.m casa de chicos

_It's been said and done _

_Every beautiful thought's been already sung _

_And I guess right now, here's another one _

_So your melody will play on and on _

_With the best of' em _

_You're beautiful _

_Like a dream come alive, incredible _

_A centerfold miracle, lyrical _

_You saved my life again _

_And i want you to know baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_Constantly _

_Boy you play through my mind like symphony _

_There's no way to describe what you do to me _

_You Just do to me what you do _

_And it feels like i've been rescued _

_I've been set free _

_I'm hypnotized by your destiny _

_You're magical, lyrical, beautiful _

_You are _

_And I want you to know baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_No one compares _

_You stand alone _

_To every record I own _

_Music to my heart _

_That's what you're _

_A song that goes on and on _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I, I love you like a love song baby _

_I love you, like a love song_

Miraron también por la ventana esperando a que salieran

-POR QUE RAYOS NO SALEEENNNN!-se escuchó el grito al extremo de la ciudad

-POR QUE NO ESTAN AQUÍ!-gritaron los vecinos de cada casa-FUERON A DARLES SERENATA! Y YA CALLENESE QUE QUEREMOS DORMIR!

-Y USTEDES COMO DIABLOS SABEN ESO!?-gritaron ambas partes

-NIÑATOS!...POR DIOS SI ES LA COMIDILLA DE TODOS LOS KAGUES!-grito una señora con tubos

-HASTA LOS SEÑORES FEDUALES HAN APOSTADO PARA VER QUIEN DESCUBRIA LA APUESTA PRIMERO….-dijo otro señor barrigón

-QUIEN SE IBA A IMAGINAR QUE UNAS CIUDADANAS COMUNES Y CORRIENTES IBAN A PODER HACER TODO LO QUE HICIERON Y A NINJAS DE ELITE….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…DEBERIA DE DARLES PENA Y SE ACABO ESTE ASUNTO QUEREMOS DORMIR-terminó la discusión un calvo

-esas brujas!...las matare cuando les ponga las manos encimaa!

-no puede ser con estos idiotas!...lo que hace uno por ellos y como nos responden

-bueno, ellos no sabían que íbamos a venir-apeló la ojiperla un poco harta de tantas quejas

-es verdad Sakura, hay que buscarlos-dieron media vuelta y se fueron

1.50 a.m

-no puede ser!...-gritaba frustrado Naruto-de todas las noches del mundo, tenía que ser esta en la que se les ocurrió ser espontaneas

-dejemos de quejarnos dobe a buscarlas-los tres asintieron y desaparecieron

2.15 a.m

Los tres chicos iban esquivando corriendo rápidamente en Suna, había poca gente en la calle, buscaron hasta que a lo lejos vieron una cabellera rosada…..

-ahí esta Sakura-chan!...Sakkkuraaaaa chaaaannnnn!-la mencionada comenzó a correr-se escapa teme ve por ella!-Sasuke comenzó a correr detrás de Sakura

-y en donde estarán las demás?-pregunto Neji

-no lo sé….supongo que hay que seguir buscan…..-no termino cuando vio la cabellera larga y azulada en la misa dirección que la de Sakura-ahí te veeess!-desapareció

-bueno no hay que ser un genio para saber en dónde está Ten Ten-se dijo el ojiperla y comenzó a caminar sin prisa hacia donde habían salido la pelirosada y su prima, hasta que finalmente llego y vio la cabellera suelta la tomo y aspiro su olor…..-hueles a fresas, es delicioso-comenzó a darle pequeños besos en el cuello mientras ella solo comenzó a reír mientras se quedaba quieta-mmm….como que estas comiendo mucho mi vida….pero así te amo

-te alcance!-grito Sasuke-eres una molestia porque huyes de mí?-le dijo mientras la tomaba…ella abrió la boca para decir algo pero él le puso la mano y se le arrimo hasta que sus cuerpos comenzaron a rozar, ella tembló….-ohh Sakura no hay nada que temer…tu…solo déjate llevar….Sakurita traes un kunai que sexy

-Hinata no huyas de mi por favor!-Naruto se arrodillo y la peliazul hizo el intento de soltarse pero el rubio no la dejo, finalmente se paró la tomo de la cabeza y sin más le dio un beso apasionado…..y entre besos le dijo-creo que alguien necesita depilarse jeje, iba a continuar con su labor cuandoo…..

-CAJMMMMMMMMMM!-carraspearon Hinata, Sakura y Ten Ten

Momentos atrás…

-ay mírenlas que lindassss!-gritaron tres hombres evidentemente del otro bando al ver a las tres chicas y sin más las rodearon-pero que hermosas sonnn!

-muchas gracias-dijo Hinata-desean algo en particular?

-pues verán….desde que llegaron hemos querido imitarlas son nuestra razón a seguir ya que han conquistado a la mayor parte de Suna y queríamos conocerlas para tomar sus características e imitarlas como unas reinas que son-las tres chicas rieron por el raro halago

-pues hay algo que quieran saber, pregúntenos-y así estuvieron un rato revelándoles los secretos y pasándoles tips con chacra para imitarlas mejor y en eso estaban cuando…-Hinataaaaaaaaachaaaannnnn!

-ohh…sus novios…nosotros nos vamos-les dijeron y comenzaron a correr un poco mientras que las chicas veían como tanto Sasuke, como Naruto desaparecían para "seguirlas", indignadas Hinata y Sakura fueron a darles su merecido y Ten Ten se quedó de piedra al ver como Neji la" acariciaba"

-"o seaaaaaaa!...le perdone el beso con Naruto pero estoooo!...eso pasa cuando te vas con un loco pedófilo!"-pensaba Sakura y sin más CAJMMMMM-le iba a dar una buena patada en el trasero a Sasuke

-"como si no fuera suficiente el beso con Sasuke!...de seguro ero-senin le pego más mañanas de lo que pensaba!"-CAJMMMMM

"no puede ser ciertooo!...jamás me lo imagine de Neji!...con razón el bouke les sella mira nada mass!-CAJMMMMMMM

Los tres se separaron a ver la voz que había carraspeado y se quedaron de piedra

-eee….eee….eeesto no es lo que parece!...pensé que eras tuuuuu!-les gritaron al verlas furiosas

-ahh siii-dijo Ten Ten-desde cuando soy taaannn gorda que no me puedes abrazar con tus manoooosss!-a Neji le dio un tic…era evidente el peso extra

-entonces puedes explicarme porque diablos usaría un kunai en mi entrepiernaaa!-Sasuke tembló ni Madara era tan intimidante

-en seriooo-dijo socarronamente Hinata-desde cuando uso bigote-Naruto vio al tipo y se dio cuenta de un buen bigote imposible de ignorar…-"Kyubi…ayuda"-le dijo al zorro, el cual respondió-"olvídalo va a matarme, estas tu solito"

4.45 am

-"que bello es el cielo, así se siente estar muerto, que hermoso es, nubes por todas partes, mis manos se mueven lentamente y veo como dejan una extraña sensación….como si estuviera en cámara lenta…woowwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww…"

-"deja de alucinar soquete estas bajo el efecto de los medicamentos"-gruño el kyubi

-"cállate y déjame seguir aquí, es mejor que ver la mirada enfurecida de Hinata"-el zorro agarro una aguja y pincho su alucinación

-donde estoy?-se preguntaba la rubia cabeza mientras abría los ojos

-acaso no le recuerdas chiquillo-le respondió una tétrica voz-jajajaja esa Huyga pega duro, mira que no creí que tuviera tanta fuerza y ser capaz de dejarte noqueado, tan tierna que se ve, es un demonio

-cállate quieres!...he perdido a Hinata-chan para siempre, no puedo creer que hice semejante estupidez!

-que melodramático eres además ya habías besado al Uchiha antes, así que no entiendo a que se debe tanto estrés

-QUE TE CALLEEESS!

Mientras en Konoha

-Sakura que son estas horas de hablar por teléfono…..qué?...así que ahí están, esos idiotas si sabían que no podían irse!...pero voy a….qué?!...que hicieron queeee?!...y están molestas por eso….lo lamento Sakura pero no pueden regresar por ese motivo, lo más que puedo hacer por ustedes es enviar un grupo ANBU a traerlos….jajajajaja deberías de perdonar a Sasuke puesto que ya había besado a un hombre con anterioridad ajajajajajajajaja

-CALLESEEEE! Y MANDE A ESOS MALDITOS ANBUSSS!-colgó furiosa la pelirosa

-Sakura no debiste haberle hablado así a Tsunade-sama

-tsk-dijo al estilo Sasuke-no es nadie para burlarse de nuestras desgracias-las otras dos solo abrieron los ojos mientras escuchaban un-QUE TE CALLLLEEESSSS!

-parece que Naruto ha despertado, será mejor que vaya verlo y termine con esto de una buena vez

-yo también iré a ver si ya despertó Neji-se fue Ten Ten dejando a Sakura sola, quien haciendo lo mismo que sus compañeras se fue a la habitación de Sasuke, al llegar entro lentamente, el pelinegro estaba parado viendo hacia la ventana

-que haces?...deberías de estar descansando

-quiero ver el amanecer-dijo son voltear a verla-pegas duro Sakura pero me no me heriste de gravedad, solo querías darme una lección

-veras…

-sabes lo irónico es que todo paso por que decidí ir contigo a decirte que iba a hacer todo lo que me pediste, yo te quiero para mi, quiero que seas mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos, y si es necesario derramar miel sobre toda la aldea soy capaz de hacerlo, por ti-la miro intensamente, Sakura tembló ante su porte, la luz natural de la luna ilumino su cuerpo y su rostro, ese rostro con rozaduras y moretones que ella ocasiono al darle una paliza

-sabes que me impactó mucho verte con ese hombre, discúlpame pero no puedo olvidarlo!

-mujer por dios fue un accidente!

-además esta lo de Naruto!-maldiciéndose por la imagen que le recordó la hokague

-también fue un accidente que es tan difícil de comprender!

-si yo me besara por accidente con Hinata lo comprenderías?-el pelinegro se imagino la escena y sonrío lascivamente-por dios!-entonces imagínate que beso a Sai confundiéndolo contigo!-la sonrisa se volvió hielo

-no te atreverías

-te molesta verdad!...pues es lo mismo que me paso a mi?...así que no puedes pedirme que lo olvide así como así, no puedo

-que mas necesito hacer Sakura?

-no necesitas hacer algo más-se le acercó y le rozo su mejilla con los labios-no necesito que todos vean al frio Uchiha derretirse por mi, necesito que me ames de verdad y que no me mientas, que me defiendas y hagas feliz, que me hagas tu esposa y tengamos muchos hijos, necesito me demuestres con hechos que me ames, porque yo todos los días de mi vida te demostrare mi amor, Sasuke, esta vez no me falles o me perderás para siempre

-claro que no lo haré-sonrío y la beso tiernamente, subiendo la intensidad poco a poco, terminando acostándola en la cama, encima de ella-eres hermosa y esta vez no te dejare ir

-no quiero que lo hagas-le dio un apasionado beso sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo

Con Ten Ten y Neji

-O_o'…O_o'…O_o'

-Ten Ten!-le dijo a la castaña que desde que había llegado se había limitado a verlo con una cara de poker

-O_o'…O_o'…O_o'…..-"y como no hacerlo"-pensaba mientras veía como era atendido amablemente por la "gordita" que Neji había besado-KYAAAA!...FUERA DE AQUIIII!-gritó y con la misma fuerza descomunal con la que envió al Hyuga al hospital sacó fuera al travesti-pero como te atreves!

-no es lo que piensas!

-nunca es lo que pienso!...entonces que diablos es?!

-solo vino a….-se sonrojo

-a queee!?

-a decirme que beso muy bien …y que como visto me abandonaras….él estará para consolarme

-queee!

-estoy asustado…por favor vuelveee!-se le arrodillo-haré lo que sea, cambiare mi actitud, seré la miel andante pero por favor, por favor no dejes que venga por miiiii!-Ten Ten juraría que le vio una lagrima salir después de verlo con una ceja hacía arriba-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJ AA!-rio como nunca en su vida mientras Neji la vio mas asustado pensando en que ahora su ex novia tenía un ataque psicótico

5 minutos más tarde

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJA…..ahhhh….ahhhhh-suspiraba Ten Ten producto de tanta risa-ya hasta me duele el estomago

-eres cruel burlándote de la desgracia ajena-le recriminó viéndola fríamente, pero ni se inmuto

-ya bájale Neji que no te queda

-a que viniste?-dijo a la defensiva-además de burlarte de mi claro

-estas enojado?

-mas bien ofendido?

-por que me reí?...vamos Neji, toda la situación fue graciosa, no puedes negarlo-el la volvió a mirar fríamente pero de nuevo no se inmuto-además gracias a eso se me paso el enojo, sonrió

-en serio?-ella asintió-con esa escena?

-mas bien con tu expresión al pedirme que no te dejara, jamás en toda mi vida te había visto en serio asustado, y es que el gran Neji Huyga asustado por un trasvesti, en serio….da risa….jijijijijijiji

-me recordaras eso en mucho tiempo verdad?

-oohhh siii tu sabes que siii jijijijijijiji

-propongo usar esa risa en algo mas interesante-ella lo volteó a ver y antes que tuviera tiempo de percibir algo mas, él ya la estaba besando intensamente

-este es un hospital

-querida….para eso esta el seguro de las puertas, le dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con seguro acorralándola con sus brazos en la pared, ella lo vio intensamente-te amo Ten Ten

-yo a ti Neji Huyga y no voy a permitir que ningún trasvesti imitador de quinta te aparte de mi, se le lanzo a los brazos, mientras este la cargaba y la acomodaba delicadamente a su lado en la cama, le quito vio su largo pelo suelto, y la abrazo a su pecho, ella solo se dejaba hacer, estaba con él y solo eso le importaba, iría con al fin del mundo a su lado si se lo pidiera, sonrió y la sesión de besos y caricias siguió su curso, nadie más importaba solo ellos y vivir el gran amor que se tenían en su máxima expresión

Con Naruto y Hinata

-por fin has despertado-dijo calmadamente Hinata mientras se acercaba a Naruto que la veía con cara de "si te vienen a contar cositas malas de mi, manda todos a volar diles que yo no fui"

-así es, ejejejejejeje-se miraron

-si ya estas bien ya me voy, que te mejores

-…. "vas a dejara ir tonto"-le recrimino el zorro

-"pero es que…."-se quiso justificar

-"es que nada imbécil si la dejas ir jamás la recuperaras, quieres pasar el resto de tu vida solo!...

-pero y si no me quiere?

-acaso eres ciego?!...se derrite de amor, no dejes que se vaya o te arrepentirás!

-pero…-"VAMOSSS!"….le dijo el zorro muy motivado usando su chara para simular fuego alrededor suyo, Naurto motivado y con ojos brillantes, mira a Hinata repentinamente la cual lo miraba con sus ojos abiertos viendo su monologo mental y pensando si se le había pasado la mano con los golpes-"veo que el niño es menso y yo matándole neuronas"

-Hinata chan….no te vayas todavía

-mmmmm-la saco de su ensoñación-como?

-que no te vayas, hay algo importante que debo decirte…..-ella se quedo callada viéndolo fijamente-verás yo, yo…yo, quiero decirte que…-cerro sus ojos y la miró con ese azul profundo-que te amo y que no voy a dejarte ir nunca, si te vas, te buscaré, no importa que tan lejos te vayas, o si decides desaparecer, yo te buscaré, te encontraré y voy a tratar de hacerte feliz….pero si tu no me amas, como yo a ti, quiero que me lo digas ahora, si te herí demasiado con la apuesta, y es para ti, imposible de perdonar, entonces me haré a un lado y te dejare finalmente en paz…ese es mi camino ninja 'tebayyo

-Naruto…..no tienes por qué pedirme perdón, en dado caso yo también hice lo mismo, y la verdad es que, te amo desde hace mucho tiempo y no entiendo todo lo que pasó a fin de cuentas sentimos lo mismo y si no hay impedimento más que esa tonta apuesta, pues entonces ya no tiene caso que no estemos juntos… no sé que rayos estoy diciendo-hizo su típico mohín de sonrojarse y unir los dos dedos de su manos lo cual a al rubio se le hizo tierno, se paro de la cama y se acercó a ella

-eres tan bonita y perfecta, no sé que hice para merecer tanto amor de tu parte, no lo merezco

-claro que lo mereces-lo abrazo-todo lo que has logrado en tu vida ha sido por ti mismo, has aprovechado todo lo que te enseñaron y lo has hecho para hacer el bien y ayudar a las personas, me enamore de tu determinación, de tu constancia y de no rendirte nunca sin importar lo difíciles que parecieran las cosas, yo aprendí mucho de ti

-si…

-claro que si….-ambos se miraron intensamente y se rieron, se aceraron y sus labios se fundieron en uno, ambos se abrazaban lo más fuerte que podían, y mientras que el sol apenas comenzaba a aparecerse en Suna tres parejas apenas iban a dormirse, había sido una noche larga y todos estaban fatigados…..

Al siguiente día o mas bien unas horas más tarde en dicho bar de Suna….

-tsskkk dijiste que las veríamos aquí? Y no han llegado

-no me regañes, Hinata dijo que aquí nos veríamos todos y si nos han abandonado?-dijo alarmadamente el rubio

-no digas sandeces!-le dio un golpe Neji-son mujeres es normal que se tarden, además solo han pasado diez minutos no seas tan fijado Uchiha- Sasuke lo ve con mirada que echa rayitos

-no puedo creer que te hayan domado-dijo con sarna el pelinegro

-atrévete a sostener eso-respondió

-cuando quieras mandil-soltó una cruel carcajada, ya iban a los golpes pero en eso todos los cantineros ven salir al estrado a tres sexis kunoichis con blusa y pantalones de cuero negro pegados totalmente a sus perfectos cuerpos, pelo alborotado, labios rojos y mirada de no rompo un plato; el bar se volvió loco entre chiflidos y palabras vulgares, Neji, Sasuke y Naruto estaban con la boca abierta, las chicas pidieron silencio con sus manos y entonces empezó a sonar una famosa canción… las chicas tomaron el micrófonos, vieron a los chicos y dijeron….._tell me about it_

_Chicos….._

_I got chills_

_They're multiplying_

_And I'm losing control_

_'Cause the power you're supplying_

_It's electrifying! _

_Chicas…._

_You better shape up_

_'Cause I need a man_

_And my heart is set on you_

_You better shape up_

_You better understand_

_To my heart I must be true_

_Nothing left_

_Nothing left for me to do (chicos)_

_Ambos…._

_You're the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

_Chicas…_

_If you're filled_

_With affection_

_You're to shy to convey_

_Better take my direction_

_Feel your way_

_Chicos…._

_I better shape up_

_'Cause you need a man_

_I need a man (chicas)_

_Who can keep me satisfied (chicas)_

_I better shape up_

_If I'm gonna prove_

_You better prove (chicas)_

_That my faith is justified (chicas)_

_Are you sure_

_Yes I'm sure down deep inside (ambos)_

_Ambos…_

_You're the one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, honey_

_The one that I want_

_Oo-oo-oo, the one I need_

_Oh, yes indeed_

Una gran ovación vino desde el bar, mientras al mismo tiempo llegaban Sai con Shikamaru e Ino a felicitarlos por dejar atrás los problemas y decidir estar juntos…

-bueno-dijo la rubia-veo que todo se ha resuelto…a que nos agradecen verdad?

-no seas creída cerda enredaste todo más de lo necesario

-pues si frentona pero de no haberlo hecho quien sabe si estos tres se hayan animado a declararles su amor-ambas se ven con rayitos

-jmmm-carraspeó Sai-recuerden que no venimos a eso-tenemos una misión- a las nuevas parejas se les iluminó el rostro

-una misión, eso es genial 'tebayyo, hasta que la vieja nos pondrá en acción

Tanto Sai, como Ino y Shikamaru se vieron e hicieron una expresión nerviosa

-verán dijo Sai…no es una misión para ustedes, es nuestra- señalo a sus compañeros al lado y el mismo

-cual es su misión?-preguntó Hinata

-pues que….jejejejejejejje-Ino no sabía como decirlo y como no había tiempo que perder Shikamaru habló

-a todos se nos hace tierno su reconciliación y estamos felices, yei (hace un mohín desanimado y bosteza) pero la hokague esta muy enojada por que se fueron sin su permiso por lo tanto Naruto, Neji y Sasuke quedan arrestados

-estas de broma?-dijo Neji impactado

-nop…ordenes son ordenes

-pues no regresaremos, la vieja no tiene corazón! T_T T_T T_T chillo Naruto haciendo un escandalo-como nos hace eso

-no digan eso-habló Ino-además no es tan mala permitió que se quedarán aquí el tiempo que les hace falta a las chicas para irse de regreso a konoha

-y si esa es la orden, por que vienen ustedes tres?-pregunto un suspicaz Neji, temiendo la respuesta

-bueno, es que tienen que hacer trabajo social

-que clase de trabajo social?-Dijo Sasuke con un tic

-van a tener que cuidar a todas las niñas de Suna….que por cierto son sus fans-dijo Shikamaru ya fastidiado de todo

-ohhh ohhhh….dijeron los tres y al salir del bar vieron a muchas niñas de entre 8 y 12 años con corazones que empezaron a correr atrás de ellos….mientras estos dejaban un rastro de polvo

-kyubiiiii! Imploró Naruto

-olvidado estas tu solo XD

**Fin **

Bueno pues esto es todo...muchas gracias por esperar tanto tiempo….creo que han sido dos años XD, espero no haberlos decepcionado con el final ya que los hice esperar tanto y que hayan tenido una gran sonrisa en sus rostros mientras lo leían

Respondiendo reviews….

HINATA3: pues en realidad respeto mucho los gustos, jjijiji, solo que mientras lo escribía me pareció mas apropiada Ino debido a como inició todo, y sin sus habilidades no hubiera podido comenzar la historia, me alegra que te haya gustado :D

Shiaandten: no lo mando a volar, no hubiera tenido corazón de hacer eso jajajaja, aunque hubiera sido muy original XD

Konsu-chan: wuaaaaaaaaa casi dos años después T_T espero no me hayas olvidado T_T

IECS: oufff por el tiempo creo que ya sabes que es ligar XD, en caso de que aún no, pues es cuando vas a la conquista :D

Tsukihime: ya esta el final :D

Naruto Uchiha MN002: este fue el final ;) espero te haya gustado

luz de luna: hola pues ya lo acabe, casi cien años después jajajajaja

Heero Kusanagi: ya esta el final :S jajaja ha pasado tanto tiempo, que no se si vayan a leer esto XD

hinata-sama198: gracias por fin lo he acabado

Gracias a todos, espero pronto poder iniciar una nueva historia y no tardar tanto XDDD


End file.
